The Land Before Time XIV and other stories
by Just loves anime
Summary: The Land before time XIV is a fanfiction that's supposed to fill the gap between the latest movie and the TV series, mainly focusing on Ruby and Chomper, as well as other characters. I also wrote a few shorter stories, all taking place AFTER the main one.
1. Chapter 1: The sleepstory

**Note:**** I do not own any part of the story except for the plot.**

**If the actual movie (The Land Before Time XIV) is broadcasted and resembles this fanfiction in any way, I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE.**

**All rights are reserved for... Uhhh... Whoever owns "The Land Before Time". O.O**

Note: I'll be using the usual terms used in the real movies/episodes, so it will be more authentic. Enjoy!

**The Land Before Time XIV: The Great Journey to the Great Valley**

Part 1- The Sleep-story

It was very late in the middle of the night, as young dinosaur had troubles sleeping.

"Ughh... No... I'm coming to get you!", she moaned in her sleep-story...

_"Ahh! Help me! Anybody!", screamed a small, purple dinosaur hanging from a cliff._

_"Hold on! I'm coming to get you!", shouted a bit older pink dinosaur._

_As she almost got to the young dinosaur the ground cracked and broke, sending them both to the big water below it..._

"Ahhhh!!!!", the young fast-runner screamed and woke up.

"Ruby! What's the matter?", her mother asked as she and her husband both woke up because of the scream.

"I had a scary sleep story!", she exclaimed.

The 2 parents looked at each other and sighed.

"Ruby, it will probably be a big shock to you, but it's finally the time we will tell you about the great journey", her father explained.

"But it's best that we'll move away for a bit so we don't wake up your siblings as well", he added looking at the 2 very-young fast-runners.

Without any more words, Ruby and her parents move to the side and the parents started explaining:

"You do know that your Star-day is in 2 more nights, right?", her mother asked.

"Yes, but what does it has to do with my sleep story?".

"What exactly did you see in your sleep story?", Ruby's father asked.

"I saw a young dinosaur, it was hanging from a cliff, and he was about to fall into the biggest water you've ever seen!".

"Go on", her parents encouraged her.

"I had a feeling that I must save him, so I ran up to help him, but than the ground broke down and we fell into the water...".

"I see", her father said, almost talking to himself.

"Do you still have this feeling?".

He didn't exactly asked what kind of feeling it was, but if it was the sleep story, Ruby should know what it means.

"Yes! I have to go there! To the island in the big water!", Ruby exclaimed.

"Than it is finally the time", Ruby's mother started explaining.

"In every fast runner's life, when they are mature enough, they have set off on a special journey of their own, somewhere around their star day.

Here, can you see?", she asked ,pointing to Ruby's star.

"Yes, my star day is in 2 nights!", Ruby said happily.

_(I know that it's incorrect according to the TV series, as it supposed to be in one night, but I have to make it fit to the plot, so I hope you'll forgive me! xP)_

"So when do you need to go?", Ruby's father asked.

"Tomorrow, I think", she replied.

"Then you should get a good night sleep", her mother said.

"Good night mom! Good night dad!", ruby whispered as they were getting close to the sleeping twins.

Ruby was so tired she fell to sleep right away, but her parents were planning a special present for their daughter...


	2. Chapter 2: The jorney begins!

Part 2- The journey begins!

Ruby woke up, completely alert and ready for the busy day ahead of her.

She woke up pretty early and was surprised to see that her whole family was already awake, ready to greet her and say their good-byes.

Ruby immediately knew what it was all about and immediately ran and hugged them all together.

"We all wish you a great time!", her parents said in excitement (even her young siblings, who couldn't talk yet, pretty much understood this is an important occasion).

"Everyone... You don't know how happy I am! And I sure am happy!", Ruby said with a bit of a shaky voice.

"We've got a small present for you!", her mother said, also with a shaky voice, and moved a bit away, revealing a huge leaf with a "hill" of berries, Ruby's favorite food.

"I don't know how to thank you... I love you all so much...", Ruby's voice became even more unstable...

"Thank us... By returning home safe...", said her father.

"Our small canyon is safe from sharpteeh, but outside there are a whole lot of them...

Promise me that you'll stay as far as you can from them!".

"Don't worry dad...", Ruby reassured him and her voice broke.

"I'll miss you so much!", she cried, hugging her parents.

"We'll miss you too...", they said and added: "you should take some of them on the way, so you'll have the strength to complete the journey.

"Thanks", Ruby answered and wiped her tears.

Ruby ate some of the berries, gave a few to the twins and folded the leaf so it will be more mobile.

"Thanks!" she said as her good bye and ran away, maybe to not see she was still crying.

_About 6 hours later..._

The bright circle was high up in the sky when Ruby was walking in a desert, which she wasn't even sure how she got to.

She seemed like she walked through this way countless times, when actually she had no idea where she was going, though it seemed like it was the right way to go.

Suddenly, a blood-freezing roar was heard.

Ruby looked at all directions trying to figure out the source of the roar, and screamed when she saw a huge sharptooth with a huge scar stretching from his left arm to his left eye, accompanied for some reason by 2 fast biters, and they were all running towards her.

"Where do I go?! What do I do?!", Ruby asked herself in a bit of a panic.

Then she noticed sandy hills on her right side and said to herself: "they won't be able to run as fast as me on those hill!", starting to run that direction.

She certainly justified her name "fast runner" when she ran to the hills...

Unfortunately, unlike the big sharptooth who was too slow for her, the 2 fast biters were gaining on her quickly.

Ruby almost tripped on a rock, which almost made her lunch, but she dropped the berries.

The first fast biter jumped over it, but the second stepped on it, crushing the berries, and he slid into the first fast biter.

This gave enough time for Ruby to get up to the hills, and when she got to the top slightly gasping, she yelled happily "the big water!" as she looked at the huge amount of water.

But she didn't have much time to look around as the predators began closing the gap again.

Another look on the left of her, and Ruby saw her goal: the island- the exact same island that appeared in her sleep story.

"Now I need to think of a way to get there!" she gasped.

She could see a thin passageway stretching from the island to the mainland in the next look.

_(My theory that the passage way sank in a tide in the 5th movie, and therefore the passage appears and disappears depending on the tide, and even if it's wrong, you guys should should just enjoy the story. xP)_

"Those guys shouldn't be able to follow me across this narrow passage!", she said to her self and started running that way.


	3. Chapter 3: An island, a hero, and a

The third part is here! Enjoy! (I might take off a few chapters to correct them so don't worry if they are missing).

Important: If you want me to involve a few songs in the story (with my own words, fitting to the plot), please comment about it! I already have 2 places to put songs in.

Part 3- An island, a hero and a different kind of sharptooth

This time both the sharptooth and the fast biters were closing on her, but the big sharptooth tripped while running down the hill and fell on the fast biters.

Ruby looked again at the passageway and was surprised to see a small dinosaur running across it, in the way of the island.

She ignored that fact, as the predators behind her were more important to avoid and kept running.

It seemed to her as if it took forever, but she managed to get on the passageway, where she thought it was safe.

The sharptooth couldn't get across after all, but the 2 fast biters got on and kept running after her.

"Ahh! Help me! Anybody!", screamed the same small dinosaur hanging from a cliff on the edge of the island.

"Oh no! It's just like my sleep-story!", Ruby shouted.

"Hold on! I'm coming to get you!", she shouted in reply.

Ruby "knew" what the end of the situation would be, and this gave her the boost she needed to climb over to the island, out of the fast biters' reach.

The time in which Ruby ran towards the stranger dinosaur seemed like it's in slow motion , but this time, when she got to him, the ground stayed intact, and just as he was about to fall she grabbed him with her two hands and pulled him up.

Just then, an earthshake occurred and the fast runners below ran away to the shore.

The passageway disappeared under the water...

The two dinosaurs caught their breath before they introduced themselves.

"Hi there! That was a close one, wasn't it? What's your name? Mine is Ruby!", Ruby started.

"Hi! I'm Chomper!", Chomper introduced himself.

"You're a sharptooth!", she almost screamed in surprise when she saw his teeth.

"And moreover, a talking one! That's really something to talk about!", Ruby exclaimed.

"Aren't you gonna eat me?", she said, worried.

"I don't eat my friends! Especially after they saved me!", Chomper said, as if proud of himself for not eating meat.

"Do you wanna be friends?".

"Sure I do!".

"Do you want me to show you around? Do you wanna?".

"Sure, why not?".

As they were walking Chomper asked her: "So what are you actually doing here?".

"I came looking... For you. You were in my journey sleep-story.".

"Really?! Wow! Umm... What is a journey sleep story?", Chomper asked, wondering.

"It's a sleep story that every...", Ruby started explaining, but then 2 loud roars were heard.

"Wha... What is that?", Ruby asked, terrified.

"Don't worry! It's just my folks.".

"Your parents?! Are you sure it's safe here for me?!".

But before Chomper could answer her, Chomper's mom arrived and looked at shaking Ruby, she was just about to take a bite out of her, but Chomper quickly stood in the middle, and started explaining to his mom, while Ruby could only stare and listen to the weird sounds and roars that didn't sound like any language to her.

_Translation:_

"_Please mom! Don't hurt her! She saved me! Twice!"_, Chomper said fearfully.

"_Saved you from what?"_, his mom answered and looked at him in suspicion, as if she knew what her son was up to.

"_Well, I was about to fall from a cliff, and she helped me get up... And before that... Well, she saved me from Red Claw, Screech and Thud."_, Chomper answered with his eyes closed in shame, as he knew that his mother is gonna shout at him again.

Just than, Chomper's father arrived as well, and spotted Ruby.

He was about to the the same thing as his wife, but he heard and joined the conversation:

"_Did I hear you say "Red Claw"? Did you wander of to the mysterious beyond again?"_, Chomper's dad said angrily.

"_Yeah, I'm sorry, but it wasn't to the great valley again! Honestly! I was just looking for some clams in the water. You know how pretty they are..."_, Chomper replied and looked at the ground, and than raised his head again:_ "But they would have eaten me if it wasn't for Ruby! She's a real hero!"._

(Actually, it was ruby's yell that attracted Chomper's attention away from clams to Red Claw, but he made it sound as if she almost fought Red Claw to save him.)

"_Is that so?",_ Chomper's mom said and looked again on Ruby, though it only made her more afraid.

"_Then tell her she is safe with us.",_ Chomper's mom finally said, and his dad shook his head in agreement.

Chomper smiled, turned to Ruby and told her his mom's promise.

"Wow! Thanks! You're the first sharpteeth that have ever been nice to me!", she said happily, but looked at Chomper and added "Well, after Chomper of course.".

Ruby looked at the sky and said: "Well, it's getting late.

I should find a good place to sleep in before tomorrow.

Do you know such a good place Chomper?", she asked him.

Let me ask my folks: _"Do you know any good place for Ruby to sleep in tonight?"._

They looked at each other and his mother said: _"I guess she could spend the night with us, if she wants to"_.

Chomper smiled and turned to Ruby: "My parents say you can sleep with us tonight!".

"Wow! That's very nice of you! Thanks!", Ruby said, and Chomper's parents understood that she agreed.

So they all went to sleep together.


	4. Chapter 4: Two sleepstories: help is

I have a little warning guys: it seems my story won't fit the information given in the TV series a 100%, so please forgive me if I create any confusion. =)

In fact, I will change it on purpose so that it won't be the same as the movie, if it comes out on the same subject (how Chomper and Ruby came to the great valley).

Enjoy!

Part 4- Two sleep-stories: help is coming!

It was a very weird sight to see- a family of sharpteeth, sleeping peacefully along with a fast-runner, and the young sharpteeth and the fast-runner sleeping together.

However, one of them had troubles sleeping, and this time it was Chomper.

"_Oh no! Red Claw!_", Chomper screamed in terror in his sleep-story.

Chomper and 5 more fast-runners (which one of them was Ruby) were being chased by Red Claw.

And just as he was ready to feel the huge teeth being stuck in his body a rock slide was heard, and a rock fell right into one of Red Claws' eye.

And the one who rolled the rock was no other than... "_Littlefoot!_".

Littlefoot was about to call over to Chomper, but a roar from Red Claw was head, and as a respond Screech and Thud appeared right behind him, and as the 2 blows were about to be landed on Littlefoot's neck, Chomper woke up screaming.

His scream was to Ruby like lightning and she shot up, screaming "Where is the sharptooth?!".

Chomper's parents were fast asleep and didn't wake up, but Chomper and Ruby looked around in Panic, until they figured out that there was no danger.

"Chomper? What's wrong?", worried, Ruby whispered to not wake Chomper's parents.

"I had a scary sleep story!", he said, still terrified from what he saw.

"Me, you, your family and my friend were in danger! It was Red Claw again...".

"Us and my family? Are you sure?", she asked and became very worried, as she learned that sometimes sleep-stories can come true.

**Meanwhile, in the great valley...**

Everyone in the Great Valley also had a good sleep, except for one, young longneck:

"_I'm coming to save you Chomper! Keep running!"_. Littlefoot shouted to Chomper in his sleep-story.

Chomper was being chased by a huge sharptooth, along with a family of fast-runners.

"_Take that!_", Littlefoot shouted to the Sharptooth and rolled a boulder on his head (the sharptooth was in a canyon, and Littlefoot above it).

The boulder hit the sharptooth on the head and attracted his attention towards Littlefoot, which only made him to roar at him, and then he turned back to the dinosaurs below.

"_Why isn't he trying to get __**me**__?_", Littlefoot asked himself loudly.

"_Littlefoot!_", Chomper called when he finally noticed him.

"_Look out behind you!_", Littlefoot screamed to Chomper, but it was too late.

Littlefoot managed to see a fraction of what happened down, when he felt 2 blows to his neck, and woke up, screaming.

Although it was just a sleep-story, Littlefoot had a very bad feeling about it, and he felt something must be done.

Thankfully, his grandparents were still asleep, and there was only a slight clue in the sky that the bright circle is about to rise.

Littlefoot looked around, especially at his grandparents, and when he saw they were still asleep, he sneaked away.

**Soon enough:**

"Psst, Cera, wake up!", Littlefoot whispered in Cera's ear.

"Ha? What is it? It's too early to play now Littlefoot, come back later.", Cera mumbled in return and went back to sleeping.

Littlefoot had no choice now but to hit her with his head.

This time, her reaction was completely different: "Hey stop that! What's your problem?!", she said very loudly, angrily.

"Shh! Do you wanna wake up your dad? I sure don't.".

"What is it?", she asked angrily, still in high tones.

"Shh! Chomper is in danger!".

"What? Where did you get this crazy idea?".

"It was in my sleep-story."

"You woke me up for a sleep-story?".

"Please, you have to believe me!".

Seeing how desperate he was, Cera gave up: "Fine, fine. Since I'm up already... Let's go".

Unfortunately, they didn't notice that all of the noise they made woke up Tricia, who thought Cera was playing hide-and-seek with her. She giggled, and followed them slowly, as she was still sleepy, and didn't want to make noise, so they don't know she is following her.

"Psst... Ducky, Spike! Wake up!", Littlefoot urged the two to get up.

"Would you mind hurrying? The bright circle is gonna rise up soon!", Cera complained, looking at the sky.

"Those two won't wake up!". Littlefoot answered in frustration.

"Let me take care of them. You longnecks are too soft for this kind of job...", Cera taunted and pushed Littlefoot out of her way.

She gave Ducky a weak hit with her horn, but that was enough to make her jump.

"Aw! Cera! That wasn't nice at all! Nope, nope, nope!", Ducky complained.

Cera just ignored and moved on to spike.

Spike was much bigger than Ducky, so the same trick didn't work on him.

Cera had another idea, she took a mouth-full of water from the water hole nearby and spitted it on Spike, who immediately woke up in an annoyed grunt.

"Listen guys, I think Chomper is in danger! We must go help him right away!", Littlefoot said impatiently.

"Chomper is in trouble! Oh no, no, no! We must go help him!", Ducky said and Spike nodded his head in agreement, with a serious look on his face.

"Now there's just Petrie", Cera said as if she took command of a rescuing team.

"Hmm... So what do we do now?", Cera said, looking at Petrie's nest, way above her reach.

"I know!", Littlefoot exclaimed. "Ducky, you climb over us to reach to the nest.".

"Umm.. Okay...", Ducky agreed hesitantly. Although she trusted Littlefoot, she doubted it's such a good plan.

Soon enough, they were ordered from bottom to top: Spike, Cera, Littlefoot, and Ducky, who was standing on Littlefoot's head.

Ducky could see Petrie near the edge of the nest, but she couldn't lift herself up there, so she could only call him quietly: "Petrie! Petrie! Wake up, quick!".

Petrie barely opened his eyes, but soon closed them again.

Ducky had no choice but to jump on to him, and grab his wing, and together they fell on the tower of dinosaurs that collapsed from top to bottom, one at a time.

Surprisingly, no one woke up of the noise (except for Petrie of course).

"What going on here?", Petrie asked in surprise.

"Chomper is in danger! We have to go save him before it's too late! Soon, all the grown-ups will be awake and there's no way they'll let us go!".

"Then me all ready!", Petrie immediately said.

After the gang got a bit further from the sleeping dinosaurs, everyone asked Littlefoot: "So where are we going?".

"Somewhere in the mysterious beyond... I can't remember exactly...", Littlefoot started to say, but then he remembered what he saw in the sleep-story: "Saurus rock! Chomper is that way!".

"Well, me think we should go quickly, cause that a loooong walk there", Petrie rushed them, and they all started walking.

None of them noticed that Tricia was still following them...

**Back in the mysterious island:**

"I need to go save them!", Ruby immediately said and got up on her feet.

"Then I'm coming with you!", Chomper said in loyalty.

"No, Chomper! It's too dangerous for you! Besides, your home is here, with your family.", she insisted.

"But I at least have to return the favor! You saved me, and now I'll help you save your family, and besides, I want to visit my friends in the Great Valley!".

Ruby saw that Chomper was very serious on his decision to join her, so she gave up.

"Fine, but only if your parents agree.", she said and sighed.

Chomper smiled at her and went to wake up his parents:

"_Mom, Dad, wake up!_", he called.

"_What is it Chomper?_", his mother answered.

"_Ruby's family is in danger! I must go with her and save them! And besides, it will be a great opportunity to visit my friends at the Great Valley._".

"_If it's that important to you, and since Ruby seems very responsible, if she promises __to watch over you, then it's okay with us._", his father approved, and his wife nodded "yes" with her head.

"My parents say I can go only if you promise to watch over me.", Chomper told Ruby immediately.

"Then it's a promise, and I definitely promise to keep this promise!".

And without wasting any more time, the 4 dinosaurs rushed to the shore.

"Now, how do we get across this?", Ruby asked herself (loudly).

"My friends told me they used a log to try and get over the Big Water", Chomper suggested.

"Well, then it definitely worth a try!", Ruby exclaimed.

"_Can you please take down one of those trees so we can get across the big water?_", Chomper asked his parents.

His father chose a tree and pushed it down easily.

"_Thanks! See ya! I love you!_", Chomper said and hugged his parents, who rubbed their heads against him.

"Don't worry! I'll take good care of Chomper!", Ruby reassured them.

Seeing the touching sight made her worry more about her family...

The 2 adult sharpteeth pushed the fallen tree into the water, and the 2 kids climbed down and went on top of it.

The current immediately started carrying them away, towards the mainland.

"Goodbye!", they both called to Chomper's parents, who waved at them.

**Some time later...**

Ruby and Chomper's "boat" has already made three quarters of the way to land, when the log started shaking roughly.

Ruby and Chomper looked at each other, assuming there is nothing to worry about, when without any warning, the log was blown up from below with massive force.

Chomper managed to hold onto the log, thanks to his claws, but Ruby, who was caught off-guard, was blown a few meters away into the water.

"Ruby! Are you okay?", Chomper asked immediately.

"Yeah! I'm fine!", she called back.

Then, something came up out of the water and started circling Ruby.

She had no idea what it was, but Chomper did, as he warned her immediately:

"Ruby! Get out of there! It's a swimming sharptooth!".

"A what?!", Ruby said, shocked, as she would never have imagined anything like it.

But she got a good, close look at the sharptooth when it opened his huge jaw to swallow her whole, charging towards her.

"Help!!!", Ruby screamed with everything she got, and Chomper could only stare.

**Hehehe, how was that?**

**I like to stop my chapters right at the dramatic scene, whenever it's possible.**

**Read the next chapter- will they manage to complete the mission, or will they end up as shark food?**

**Was this chapter long enough for you? xP**

**Maybe I forgot to say it until now, but you are all welcome to review my story and add a few suggestions, I'm still open for my song idea!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: The journey back and the

Part 5- The Journey Back and the Troubles on the Way

Chomper held onto the log, with open mouth, thinking he can do anything to help.

"_Oh no! What should I do! I'm too little to fight a sharptooth! Well, Ruby is counting on me, I can't leave her!_", he thought, and said "Hang on Ruby! I'm coming!".

He climbed over the log and jumped on the sharptooth, biting it's fin with all his might.

Caught by surprise, the sharptooth wildly shook Chomper from him, and turned to killing him instead.

Ruby was too far, and wasn't a very good swimmer, and despite swimming to help as fast as she could, she knew it wasn't fast enough.

And as it seemed Chomper was having his last breath, the sharptooth was thrown away by a mysterious force, but Chomper knew what it was, and called "Elsie!" happily, which a second later made her appearance.

"Elsie! I'm so glad to see you!", Chomper called gratefully.

"Yes, so am I, little one".

"If it wasn't for you we would have been dead now! Dead we could have been!

Thank you! And by the way, my name is Ruby, Ruby is the name!".

"Nice to meet you, you're both welcome.", she smiled at the 2 little dinosaurs.

"So, what are you actually doing in the middle of the big water?", Elsie asked in curiosity.

"We used a log to get across, you see, but then the swimming sharptooth thrown us away from it and tried to eat us".

"Well then, how about I''ll give you a ride to the other side? I think you'll find it much safer, and more fun!", Elsie suggested.

"Thanks! That would be great!", Chomper answered.

"Yeah! It might be really awesome!", Ruby agreed.

"So what are we waiting for? Is everyone ready?", Elsie asked and the 2 dinosaurs answered in a nod with excited faces (you can guess they have never done this kind of ride before, Chomper was only lifted up thanks to Elsie, but now he really gets to ride on her!).

"Then here we go!", she said and swam to shore.

This ride was much faster then the log, and the kids enjoyed the cool breeze and could finally rest and relax.

Not very long later, they both arrived at the other side, and Elsie put down her head so they can jump off.

"Thanks Elsie!", they said together.

"You're welcome, kids, have a safe journey!", she answered warmly.

"Thanks! Bye!", they both called to her and waved.

**A few minutes later...**

Ruby and Chomper were already walking across the desert, both already hungry and sorry they didn't get anything to eat before they left the island (which unfortunately, wasn't an option For Chomper, because there wasn't any prey ready), so in order to not feel it they talked:

"It seems that scary sharptooth isn't here anymore", Ruby said happily.

"You mean the one that was chasing you when you came to the island?".

"Yeah, the same one".

"That was Red Claw...", Chomper said and suddenly had a very serious look on his face.

"Do you know him?", Ruby asked out of curiosity.

"Almost all of the sharpteeth around here know him. He's the meanest, biggest sharptooth ever! He and his helpers, Screech and Thud, always terrorize everyone around.

He hunts them down just for fun and enjoys splitting herds apart.", he said sadly.

"That's horrible!", Ruby exclaimed, horrified.

"That reminds me... I forgot to thank you!", Chomper remembered.

"For what?", Ruby said, confused.

"If it wasn't for you yell over finding the island and for running from him, I wouldn't have noticed he's there, and he might have eaten me! So thanks.".

"That was just a coincidence, but you're welcome!", Ruby said and smiled at him.

There was a weird feeling between them, but Chomper didn't feel so good:

"Are you sure you're going the right way, Ruby? I'm getting really thirsty as well.", he said and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, me too, but this was he way I went through, just the other way around.

I'm sure we'll get there in no-time.", she said, reassuring him.

**And about 2 hours later, the sand began changing to dirt, and the dirt into solid ground, and finally to rocks.**

But at this point, the 2 dinosaurs were exhausted, almost willing to give up.

"Ruby... I don't think I can walk much more...", Chomper said, almost giving up.

He didn't look very good either- he was pale and looked very weak.

"Come on, let's take a break under the tree there, where it will be much cooler.", Ruby agreed.

So they headed into a nearby tree, and was about to lie down in the grass under the tree, with the stone wall behind them to lay on.

Chomper was about to sit down but failed to notice a hole behind him.

"Ahh!!", he shouted to Ruby, who was about to fall as well.

Chomper, being so little, simply rolled down into the underground cave.

"Chomper! Hey Chomper! Are you all right?".

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wow!".

"What is it? Can you get up here?", she asked.

"I think so, but you should take a look at this first!", Chomper called her in.

"If it's something worth seeing, then of course I'll see it!", she said and slid down.

"Wow!", Ruby agreed as they both stared at the beautiful underground waterfalls in front of them.

Moreover, there was a hole in ceiling above the waterfalls, which illuminated the splashing water and created... "Sky colors!", Ruby said in amazement.

After falling, the water split into many small streams, and Ruby and Chomper immediately took a zip of water.

"Mmm...", Chomper said, "This is the yummiest water I've ever tasted!".

And as an instinct, he raised up his nose and sniffed around.

"Hey Ruby, I think there's green food this way...", Chomper told her.

"Oh, boy! I haven't eaten for a whole day!", Ruby said and joined Chomper.

And soon, under another hole in the ceiling, there were a few bushes with berries on them, and you can guess Ruby's reaction.

"Berries! Lucky for us!", she said and almost began eating as she looked at Chomper and said "Aren't you coming?".

"I would, but...", he was too ashamed, you can say, to finish his answer, and turned down his head.

"Oh, I forgot, you're a sharptooth. Well, what else can you eat besides... Umm...".

Ruby was too embarrassed to continue her question, and also turned down her head.

"I can eat crawlers, but I don't think we'll find any here...", he murmured.

"I actually would be surprised if we **don't** find crawlers here!", Ruby exclaimed and raised her head back.

Hearing this, Chomper raised his head too and looked hopefully on Ruby.

"Crawlers are also leaf-eaters, like flatteeth, so I'm sure we can find some here", she said while looking in the bushes for them.

"See? I told you!", ruby said and moved to let Chomper see.

There were plenty of crawlers on the bush's leaves.

"You're right Ruby! Thanks!", Chomper said and ate one.

"Do you want some too?", he took one and offered her.

"Umm... No thanks. I'll just eat those berries. But thank you for the offer.", Ruby smiled and started eating as well.

After filling themselves, the two were too tired to keep walking, and immediately feel asleep...

**Meanwhile, nearby the big water in the Mysterious Beyond:**

Red Claw, accompanied by Screech and Thud returned to the same place where they chased Ruby.

Unfortunately, Red Claw had caught a familiar scent (_translation_):

"_Hmm... What's this? The fast runner's smell. And this one is fresh, meaning it was here not long ago..._".

Red Claw sniffed again, and caught an even **more** familiar scent: "_And Chomper was with it as well, twice the food for me_".

Thud added: "_And this time, we'll definitely get him, right boss?_".

"_Yes... This time he won't be so lucky..._", Red Claw concluded, and the three moved according to the scent of Chomper and Ruby...

**Meanwhile, in the Great Valley...**

"I'm so worried about Chomper, he's so young...", Littlefoot said, sounding like a mother caring for her baby.

"Would you stop that? He's not a baby anymore, and you know it!", Cera said in her usual, annoyed and annoying way of talking.

"It's just that that sleep-story is worrying me...", Littlefoot kept saying.

"Oh no, no, no Littlefoot! It was just a sleep-story! You do not need to worry so much about that!", Ducky encouraged him.

"Besides, we go help him now, so he be okay, right?", Petrie added.

Spike made a grunt that sounded like it means "They are right, listen to them Littlefoot!".

Littlefoot relaxed again, but they were all worried when they saw Mr. Clubtail walking to them.

"Morning kids.", he said calmly.

"Oh, hello Mr. Clubtail!", they answered.

"I was just taking a good morning walk to get up, what are you kids doing here so early?", he asked, though he didn't suspect anything (Saurus rock was clearly an off-limit zone for the kids).

"We're... Um...".

"Also taking a walk in order to fresh up!", Cera quickly improvised (that's a skill that Cera is very good at).

"Yep, yep, yep! To Saurus Rock!", Ducky added and quickly put her hands on her mouth.

"Saurus Rock? Isn't that a bit too dangerous for you kids?".

"Well, my dad says he can trust us to keep ourselves safe, so don't worry", Cera continued, this time in a more of a show-off tone.

Mr. Clubtail didn't know Cera's dad very good, so he didn't suspect anything.

Mr. Threehorn would never allow them to go this far by themselves.

"Well then, have a safe trip kids!".

"Thanks, see ya!", they all called back.

"Whew, that was close one!", Petrie relieved.

"Well, we should hurry before any other of the grown-ups sees us.", Littlefoot said and the others nodded in agree.

They all kept walking towards Saurus Rock, that wasn't very far now, and still, no one noticed that Tricia was still following them, waiting for the right moment to surprise Cera and the gang...

**I hope you enjoyed the 5th part!**

**Don't forget to review and comment.**

**I eventually decided to enter a few songs, originally used in the real movies/episodes, but with lyrics of my own, fitting the occasion in the fanfiction.**

**I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible, though I hope it will be tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: The race to Ruby's family is

It seems like I only have 2 readers: Brekclub85 and Spartan-Guy 88. =O

Anyways, thank you both, and if there are any other readers, you are also welcome to comment about the story as well. xP

Anyways, enjoy Part 6 of the story! =)

Part 6- The Race To Ruby's Family is Starting!

**Back in the Mysterious Beyond...**

Chomper and Ruby slept the entire morning and didn't wake up until the bright circle was already high up in the sky.

Ruby was the first to get up, so she stretched up and went to wake up Chomper:

"Chomper, we fell asleep! We must wake up!".

"Ha?", he said in a weak, sleepy voice.

He stretched up as well and asked Ruby: "So, where are we going now?".

"To my family! This place is very close to our nesting place, we will be there soon. Are you ready to go?", she asked.

"Almost ready.", Chomper answered and drank some more water, splashing his face.

"Now I'm ready to go!".

Ruby drank some more water and said: "Okay, let's go", and they both left the underground cave, back to the canyon.

What they didn't know, is that Red Claw was closing on them, and was now entering the canyon...

Everything went well for Ruby and Chomper, until about 3 hours later...

"There's a fork?", Ruby said in astonishment, as the two dinosaurs faced a two-way split in the canyon.

"So... Where do we go now, Ruby?".

"I don't know... Though I'm sure I went this way when I was going to get you, Chomper...", she said.

"I know!", she exclaimed a few moments later.

"My family should be near-by now! Do you think you can smell them from here, Chomper?", she suggested.

"Sure, I can try that. But, how do they smell?", he asked.

"Somewhat like me I guess, they're my family after all.", she said with a smile.

Chomper sniffed Ruby, which made her giggle, and then tried to find out a familiar smell.

Chomper did get a familiar smell, but it wasn't anything like Ruby's smell...

"Oh no...", he whispered and looked at Ruby.

"What is it?", she said, worrying.

"Red Claw!", he said in fear.

Ruby immediately looked around and saw what she was looking for- a big bush with berries, that was in the beginning of one of the roads.

"Quick, Chomper! Chomper, quick!", she said and showed him the bush.

"Great idea!", he complimented and they both ran and jumped into the bush.

Thanks to the berries, the bush also provided a protection from sniffing them out (the berries had a strong smell that can be confusing).

They made it just in time to the bush, as soon enough stomps were heard, and as Chomper and Ruby looked through the bush they could see them: Red Claw, Screech and Thud.

They were now in the range of Red Claw's jaws, if he only ducked down, and the duo almost didn't dare breathing, since he could still hear them, if they were to make any noise.

They sniffed around, puzzled due to the trail of scent simply disappearing, and finally decided to take the road where the bush was, since this is the last place where they could smell them.

When the predators were far enough from them, Ruby and Chomper immediately jumped out of the bush.

"I really don't want to take the same path as Red Claw", Chomper immediately said, and Ruby agreed: "Let's go the other way then. I just hope we took the right way and they took the wrong one...".

**Meanwhile in the Great Valley:**

"Littlefoot!", Littlefoot's grandparents called.

"Cera, Tricia!", Cera's parents called.

"Petrie!", his mom called while flying above the valley.

"Ducky, Spike!", Mrs. Bigmouth called.

They all met up and soon, as expected, Cera's dad started blaming Grandpa Longneck: "Once again, It's all your misbehaved grandson's fault that my daughters are missing!", he said in fury.

The two Longnecks opened their mouthes to reply him, but it was Tria who was speaking: "You should be ashamed of yourself, Topsy!".

Cera's dad stared at her with open mouth as she put him in his place.

"You can't blame Mr. and Mrs. Longneck with that! Cera and Tricia were in our responsibility. It's our fault, and you know it! Besides, they are troubled enough with their grandson missing as well! It will be...", she said, but couldn't finish the last sentence as Mr. Clubtail arrived and greeted everyone.

He noticed something was wrong and asked: "Is there anything wrong here?".

"Yes.", Grandma Longneck said and explained: "Our children are missing. Have you seen them?".

"Why, yes. Of course I did. They headed to Saurus Rock. They said you allowed them to do so, did you all forget?".

But before he even finished explaining, when he got to the words "Saurus Rock", all of the parents were running (or flying, in Petrie's mom's case) in that direction.

"I really wonder what's with everyone today...", he said to himself and moved on.

**Meanwhile, on the great wall behind Saurus Rock...**

"Me hope it not so far now...". Petrie complained.

"Hmff. You're not even walking! We have to climb, so stop whining!", Cera frowned at him, who was taking a ride on Littlefoot.

"Well, me can't fly now, it too windy.", Petrie said as he looked at his wings, "dancing" to the wind.

The gang was now climbing on the great wall, just behind Saurus Rock.

Luckily for them, the wall behind Saurus Rock wasn't very steep, and even Tricia, who was still following them managed to keep up.

The gang was too busy climbing to notice her.

"Common everyone, it not very far now!", Petrie encouraged them to keep climbing.

"We can not give up now! No, no, no!", ducky said, mostly to spike, as she saw he was getting very tired.

"Look everyone! Here's the top!", Littlefoot shouted happily to the gang.

A few minutes later they all made it to the top, all very tired.

But Littlefoot looked back and saw Saurus Rock from behind.

"That's it!", he said, now sure they were going.

"Now we just have to go down, Chomper should be somewhere below us, in one of those canyons!", he said and urged them to get up (they were all lying down except for him).

**And not far below them...**

The parents were now under Saurus Rock, looking up, but without luck- they couldn't see anything. They came to late and didn't see the children.

"Mrs. Flyer, can you fly up and see where the kids are?", Mrs. Bigmouth suggested wisely.

"Good idea! I'll try it!", she said and flew up.

But soon, she came across a problem: "I see them!", she said, but that's all she could do because the strong wing was blowing her in the opposite direction.

"Ahh!!!", she said, and rolled in the air, landing on Grandpa Longneck's head.

"Woah, thanks, that was a close one!", she said and flew to a lower height.

"It's too windy up there, there's no way I can get there!".

"Where were they?", Grandma asked, worried.

"They are on the top of the great wall.".

At this point, Mr. Threehorn did the best thing he could do, and that was... "**Cera!!!**", he shouted so loud it seemed like an earthshake...

It wasn't any problem for the gang to hear them, and Cera sighed and said "My dad is gonna kill me...".

"Well, he'll have to do that later! We have to save Chomper first!", Littlefoot said.

Cera, who was much more eager to run from her father, at least for now, than to make it as an excuse to stop their adventure, quickly agreed, and moved ahead of Littlefoot.

The parents, meanwhile, had no choice but to walk up the wall, and Petrie's mom, because of the wind, had to take a ride on Grandpa Longneck, who didn't seem to mind.

**This is it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**What will happen in the next Chapter? And who will get who: Ruby and Chomper to Ruby's family, Red Claw to Ruby and Chomper, Red Claw to Ruby's family, the gang to Ruby and Chomper, or the parents to the gang?**

**All these and more on the next chapter (though it won't be the last one)...**


	7. Chapter 7: The Events in the Fast Runner

Here's the most thrilling part yet! (in my opinion at least)

Just remember that sleep-stories don't realize in a hundred percent, so don't expect Chomper's sleep-story to completely come real...

I've got an advice for you on this Part: read all of the lines carefully to make sure you don't miss an important detail, as some of the important details can be only 2 or 3 lines long.

Part 7- The Events in the Fast-Runner Canyon

**Back in the canyons in the Mysterious Beyond...**

Chomper and Ruby hurried across the way they were forced to pick, hoping they took the right one.

After a short while they heard a splash, and a voice said: "Be careful when you jump with head first, or it will get stuck in the ground.".

Ruby knew the voice very well. After all, this was the first voice she heard when she hatched!

"Mom!", she shouted happily and ran towards her.

"Oh, Ruby! You're back!", her mother replied and hugged her, almost crying with joy.

Her siblings, who were playing in a small pond came and hugged her as well, and she hugged them back.

"Where is dad?", Ruby asked in excitement.

"He is searching for food now, he will be so happy to see you!

Oh, how nice! You found yourself a friend!", Ruby's mom added when she noticed Chomper.

"Yeah! Mom, this is Chomper. Chomper, this is my mom. My mom she is!", Ruby introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby's mom!", Chomper said and smiled.

"Oh my! You're a sharptooth!", Ruby's mom startled a bit back.

"Don't worry!", Ruby quickly said.

"He's the nicest sharptooth ever! He won't hurt us!".

"Don't worry,", he reassured her.

But she really trusted him when the babies checked him out and the three started playing a bit.

In perfect timing, Ruby's dad returned from gathering food.

Ruby was the first to notice and said happily: "Dad! I'm back!", and ran to him, hugging him as well (and accidentally making him drop the mixture of leaves and tree sweets).

"Ruby! You're already back!", he said, hugging her back, completely forgetting about the food.

But then he noticed Chomper and quickly jumped between him and his family and started threatening him: "Hey sharptooth! Don't you dare taking one step closer to my family!".

But Ruby and her mom stood in his way and Ruby quickly said: "Please dad! Don't hurt him! He's my friend!".

"A sharptooth?! Your friend?!", he said confused and a bit angry.

"I thought I told you to stay away from sharpteeth!".

"But I had to save him! He was in my journey sleep story!".

Following the last sentence Ruby's dad changed his approach (and tone) completely.

"Oh. Well, that's a completely different story! I am very sorry.", he apologized.

"That's alright.", Chomper accepted his apology.

"And you can even talk! That's really amazing!", Ruby's dad said in surprise.

"So, what's your name?", he asked.

"My name is Chomper.".

Then Chomper remembered something.

"Oh Ruby. I forgot. It's good that my sleep-story didn't come true, ha?".

"It sure is!", Ruby agreed.

"What sleep-story?", the two adult Fast-Runners quickly asked.

"The one that I was having when Ruby slept with me and my folks".

At that point Ruby's dad **really** wanted to shout at her, probably something like "How did you **dare** sleeping with a family of sharpteeth?!", but Ruby's mom already asked: "What was in that sleep-story?", she asked in curiosity.

"My friends, me, Ruby and you were chased by Red Claw, which is the meanest and biggest sharptooth in the area! But my sleep-story ended before he...", Chomper started but didn't want to say the last 2 words.

The two parents looked at each-other with worried faces.

"We're really lucky that it didn't really happened. Aren't we?, Ruby asked.

"You know? This canyon really looks a lot like the canyon in my sleep-story.", Chomper finally said.

The 2 kids didn't understand why Ruby's parent were so worried, but they were all **really** worried when they heard the one sound Ruby and Chomper wished they would never hear again: A familiar, loud roar, that was heard from a canyon behind them, different from the canyon Ruby and Chomper took.

(_If you ask yourselves why it took so long for Red Claw and his helpers to get there, it's because __**their**__ canyon was full with boulders and hills of rocks, which gave a hard time for Red Claw to get through, unlike the kids' canyon which was completely flat)._

"Red Claw!", the 2 kids shouted at the same time.

The 7 dinosaurs started running as Red Claws' stomps could also be heard now (The 2 adult Fast-Runners carried the twins, and Ruby and Chomper running along side them, with Ruby giving a hand to Chomper to help him keep up.).

**Meanwhile , not far above them...**

"Red Claw!", the gang heard the scream from below, in exactly the same way they were going.

The gang quickly recognized one of the voices as... "Chomper!", they all shouted and ran in the scream's direction, Littlefoot ahead of them, though they didn't see what caused the scream.

**Not far, even higher then the gang...**

The parents meanwhile managed to reach the peak of the great wall, and now had a good view of the Mysterious Beyond (as well as the Great Valley, if they only turned around).

And what they saw was their kids running right ahead to a huge sharptooth in the canyon below them without reason.

They all shouted their kids' name, but the gang didn't hear them, or was too busy tracking down Chomper and couldn't listen to their parents.

**Back in the canyon...**

Ruby's family, Ruby and Chomper were still running from Red Claw, but being so big, Red Claw began catching up with them soon enough.

Red Claw was now so close to Ruby and Chomper (who were right behind Ruby's family) he lowered his head and opened his mouth, ready to bite the 2 kids.

"**Help!!!**", they shouted, not really sure why (maybe except for Chomper, in the back of his mind).

And in the last moment, when their tails were literally in Red Claw's mouth, a boulder fell on his head, confusing him for a moment.

Ruby and Chomper looked up, and Chomper shouted, overjoyed "Littlefoot!".

And he replied "I'm coming to save you Chomper! Keep running!", with him running along the canyon, above them.

Red Claw looked in anger at Littlefoot and roared.

Littlefoot, who didn't know the sharpteeth language, was confused because he was not being chased by him, but Chomper knew what the roar meant and quickly shouted: "Littlefoot! Watch out behind you!".

Screech and Thud were charging at Littlefoot, ready to strike with their claws, and Littlefoot didn't have time to do anything against that.

Red Claw told Screech and Thud to get their dinner...

Just when it seemed over for Littlefoot, Cera charged in at both of them.

Thud managed to jump back and avoid the impact, but Screech was thrown into the canyon, where he fell unconscious.

"What would you have done without me?", Cera taunted and they both started running.

The 3 other quickly joined them as were running along the 7 dinosaurs below them.

Thud was behind them and was about to get them when Mr. Threehorn charged against him, knocking him on Red Claw.

The kids kept running, barely noticing their parents arrived as well.

Thud was also knocked out cold, but this just made Red Claw even angrier, calling Chomper: "_You won't escape from me again!_".

_(If you are asking yourselves why he is so angry on Chomper, this is because of the countless times Chomper ventured to the Mysterious Beyond, on his way to the Great Valley, without his parent's permission, of course, and managed to get away from Red Claw, ruining his "reputation" as a vicious killer.)._

The parents would have stopped the kids if this wouldn't have happened:

Seeing her family, Tricia, who was watching hidden from afar, decided she doesn't want to play anymore, and ran towards her parents, but tripped on a stone, and rolled under their feet, into the canyon.

It would have been the end of her, unless she landed on Red Claw as well, and rolled down to the canyon, still giggling from the "ride".

"**Tricia!**", the grown-ups called, her parents the loudest of course.

Red Claw was now **really** angry, and he didn't want a hatchling to make fun of him, let alone Chomper.

He was making a move to kill the immobile baby (she was lying on her back, still laughing), but Chomper, who just couldn't stand it, and that was his personality as well, ran back, and Ruby called him fearfully: "Chomper! It's too dangerous!".

"Don't worry! Just keep running!", he called her back.

Chomper went right between Red Claws' feet and quickly grabbed Tricia.

Seeing that, the parents cheered and went to look for a way into the canyon to help.

Red Claw turned back, this time mad out of his mind on Chomper.

"Ruby!", Chomper shouted as he saw her coming.

"Quick! Put her on my back!", Ruby told him, and he did, and then they went back to running.

Meanwhile, the kids found a way down to the canyon, and quickly went down to help.

"Littlefoot! Everyone!", Chomper called as they started running beside them.

"Who's your girlfriend?", Cera taunted Chomper, seeing he and Ruby held hands.

"This is not the time for this Cera! Oh no, no, no!", Ducky reminded her.

"Can it get any worse than this?", Littlefoot asked himself loudly.

"Actually, me think it can!", Petrie said in fear as Screech and Thud joined up again behind Red Claw...

**So, how was it so far?**

**I think this is my best chapter so far, but that's just me.**

**Don't you love those cliffhangers? xP**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Feel free to review and comment! **

**Look forward to the next chapter!**

Note: I decided to include a small bonus: a story/stories of a few events that happened right after Chomper and Ruby decided to live in the Great Valley.

The story/stories take place after the original story is over.


	8. Chapter 8: The End of Things, or is it?

Part 8- The End of Things... Or is it?

Red Claw, who was getting tired, failed to keep up with the 12 running dinosaurs.

Unfortunately for them, Screech and Thud were Fast-Biters, and therefore much faster then Red Claw, and were gaining on the 12.

The grown-ups were still running along them on the top.

Grandpa Longneck got an idea as he saw a thinner part in the canyon with plenty of rocks above it.

The kids caught up with Ruby's family as Grandpa Longneck shouted orders from above: "Littlefoot! You and the others run through that crack! We'll tell you what to do next!".

The terrain in the canyon became less flat as before, and there were many rocks now which could trip the running dinosaurs if they didn't notice.

This fact slowed down everyone in the valley and gave the adults enough time to execute Grandpa Longneck's plan.

"Mr. Threehorn! You and me will push those rocks down when I say so! Everyone else, protect the kids by throwing rocks at the sharpteeth!".

"Right!", everyone said and went to do their job.

Mr. Threehorn didn't like to listen to someone else, let alone a Longneck, but this time his daughters were in danger, and only Grandpa Longneck had a plan to save them.

The other adults started throwing rocks on the predators, and Mama Flyer even started flying around Red Claw's head, confusing him and blocking his field of vision.

The children and Ruby's family managed to go through the crack, and even with the interruptions, even the 3 predators did, although Red Claw had to squeeze through.

"What do we do now, Grandpa?", Littlefoot shouted to him.

"Wait for my signal and then go back through the crack!", he called.

"Everyone, you must at least stop the fast-biters!", he called to the other parents now.

In response they started pushing bigger rocks on them, and eventually Screech and Thud both fell unconscious from the hits they got from the rocks that fell on their heads.

"Now everyone! Run back through the crack!", Grandpa Longneck shouted to them.

They all started running to the other direction, but then Red Claw noticed them and swiped his tail, knocking Cera, Ducky and Spike to the side.

The 3 watched in horror at the huge mouth got closer and closer, but then the mouth stopped!

The reason appeared to them as they looked to Red Claw's foot: Chomper was biting as hard as he could on it, but it was like a stinging buzzer's sting to one of the kids, and it didn't bother Red Claw too much.

"_I'll finish __**you**__ right after them, don't worry"_, he told him (in sharptooth of course) and laughed, and then shook his leg a bit and Chomper was thrown away.

"Chomper!", Ducky and Cera called, and Spike made a grunt, but Littlefoot used this as on opportunity to perform a trick he learned from watching Shorty: he stood under the lifted foot and curled his back.

Red Claw was caught by surprise and lost his balance, and then slipped and fell, giving Cera, Ducky and Spike more than enough time to run away.

The 12 dinosaurs all got through the crack before Red Claw managed to get up, roaring in anger.

Grandpa Longneck said "Let's push!", and he and Mr. Threehorn pushed the rocks down, which disabled from anyone to go through there anymore,even Red Claw, who saw this and roared again in anger.

Everyone cheered, and Chomper introduced Ruby:

"Everyone, this is Ruby!", Chomper introduced.

"Nice to meet you everyone!", she said happily.

"Nice to meet you Ruby!", everyone said happily.

But before they could say anything else, her parents said: "Ruby, can we talk to you for a moment?".

"Sure", she said in confusion, put Tricia down and came.

"You can come too Chomper!", Ruby's mom added.

"Okay...", he said and joined Ruby's Family.

"It's great you are back so soon.", her father said

"Unfortunately, you came so soon we didn't have time to prepare a Star-day present for you!", he said and laughed a bit.

"You shouldn't worry yourselves about that!", Ruby quickly said.

"How do you feel about the great journey, Ruby?", her mom asked softly.

"I... I don't know...", she said, confused.

"I mean... I wish it wasn't over so quick. I just made amazing friends!", she said and looked at Chomper.

"I wish I didn't have to say goodbye so quickly...", she said and turned around. She was starting to slightly cry.

"I can't leave you just yet, Chomper!", she said.

"Besides, I promised Chomper's parents I'll watch over him".

"Yeah, can't she stay with us a bit more? Please!", Chomper pleaded.

Her parents looked at each other happily and said: "Then you will surly be happy if we tell you your journey is not quite over yet! In fact, it's just beginning!".

Up until now, Ruby had her head down in sadness, but now she raised it back up.

"But, I completed the task my sleep-story gave me! I saved Chomper, and I have nothing else I can do now!".

"Oh no Ruby, the great journey is not just a mission given you by some sleep-story. It's so much more then that!", her mom said.

"So, what do I need to do? And when will my journey end?".

"Do what your heart tells you to. That's all.", her father said softly.

"And when your journey will finally end, you will be the first one to know it.", the two parents finished.

"So, what do you need to do now?", Ruby's mom asked her.

"I need... I need to join Chomper and my new friends in the Great Valley!", she said, not sure how she came to that decision, though she was sure it's the right thing to do!

"We'll miss you so much!", the two parents said, hugging her, and she hugged them back.

"Until the day we will meet again Ruby, don't forget we are always here for you!", her parents said together, and the twins said their first word together!: "'uby!".

And although they couldn't say it perfectly, Ruby understood, even much more then what they actually said.

"Bye! I'll visit you all soon!", Ruby promised, and she and Chomper started walking away.

"Don't worry! She'll have a great time in the Great Valley with us!", Chomper said and waved, and they waved back.

Chomper and Ruby returned to the others and Ruby gladly announced about her decision to come to the Great Valley.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves!", Littlefoot said.

"Well, I'm Littlefoot, nice to meet ya!".

"Mine is Cera".

"Me name is Petrie!".

"I'm ducky! And this is Spike! He would have introduced himself, but he can't talk yet... Nope, nope, nope!", she said and giggled at the end.

"Nice to meet you everyone!".

"By the way, this is my little sister, Tricia", Cera said and looked on Tricia.

"So your name is Tricia, right?", Ruby said and looked at her.

"Wanna go for a ride again?", she asked, and in response Tricia giggled and jumped happily.

Chomper put her again on Ruby.

Soon, the 8 kids climbed back up using the way the gang used to get into the canyon, and not long after, they were reunited with their parents.

As expected, Cera's dad began yelling again, to the dismay of everyone, especially his family.

Ruby asked Petrie that was flying near her head: "Is he always like that?", she wondered, "Oh yeah...", he said with a bored look on his face.

It wasn't until they were at the Great Valley that Mr. Threehorn finally noticed Chomper and Ruby, as he was too busy scolding Cera for her "irresponsibility".

"What are you, strangers, doing here?", he said and looked at them coldly.

"We just wanted to join our friends in the Great Valley.", Ruby quickly justified themselves.

"And who said you are allowed to do so?".

"Mr. Threehorn, How about we leave this to the council?", Grandma Longneck suggested.

"Hmff! Very well, we'll see about that!", he said and moved away from her, as if they were carrying a disease, and mumbled something like "Those Longnecks are too soft!".

"Is your dad always like that?", Chomper asked Cera.

"You haven't seen a half of it yet...", she said, which made Chomper whisper his next sentence: "I hope he already knows I'm a sharpteeth, and he doesn't have a problem with that.".

That made Cera's heart stop for a moment.

"Well, of course he does! Everyone knows about it already!", she lied.

"Phew, thanks. I was worried for a moment there...".

**At the council, some time later...**

"So, anyone who is in the favor of allowing the Fast-Runner Ruby stay in the Great Valley, go to that side (Grandpa Longneck moves his head to his right side), and anyone who is against, please go to the other side.".

Everyone, without an exception went to the right (even Mr. Threehorn realized it's not a problem to allow another, young single Fast-Runner live in the Valley).

"Then it's decided. The Fast-Runner Ruby is allowed to stay!", Grandpa Longneck said cheerfully.

"Now, for the case of Chomper the... Umm... What is your kind again?", Grandpa Longneck asked.

Chomper looked down and mumbled "I'm... Umm... How can I say it...".

"Well, it's a sharptooth of course! Can't you see?", Mr. Thicknose asked. He was really surprised no one else noticed that. The main reason might be is that none of them had yet seen such a young sharptooth.

Quickly, whispering were spread like fire:

"That sharptooth talked! Is that even real?".

"We can't let a sharptooth stay in the Valley...".

Chomper heard the whispering and said: "Please believe me! I may be a sharptooth, but I'm really good! I'll never hurt anyone!".

"That would be something, now wouldn't it? A good sharptooth?! Ha! Don't make me laugh! All sharpteeth are eventually bad!", Mr. Threehorn said and stomped on the ground, looking at Chomper with mistrusting eyes.

"Stop that!", Littlefoot screamed and stood in front of Mr. Threehorn.

"Stop saying he's bad! He's different! He will never hurt anybody! You don't even know him and you already say he's bad!".

"Yeah, dad! Stop blaming him for everything other sharpteeth have done!", Cera said as she and the others joined Littlefoot (even Tricia, though she just wanted to be with her big sister).

"They're right, Topsy.", Tria joined them.

"Or have you already forgotten he saved both Cera and Tricia, risking his life twice for them?", she said softly.

At that point he was completely speechless- he knew they were right.

"Fine. I'm...", he mumbled and didn't quite finish the sentence.

"You're what?", Tria asked, though she knew what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry!", he said, looking at the ground.

Everyone gazed at him, speechless.

"I guess I was wrong when I said all sharpteeth are bad.", he finished.

"But it doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on you.", he finished with his more usual tone, looking at Chomper again, but that was enough for Tria.

"I think we've heard enough, haven't we, dear?", Grandma Longneck asked Grandpa Longneck.

"Yes, I do think so too, dear.", he replied.

"Anyone in favor of allowing the Sharptooth Chomper stay in the Great Valley, please move this way (moves his head to his right side again), anyone against, please move to the other side.".

Though this time there were some who didn't want Chomper to stay, the great majority, including the entire family members of the gang, Mr. Thicknose and even Mr. Threehorn allowed him to stay.

Seeing this, the whole gang came to Chomper and congratulated him on the council's decision for him to stay.

"I promise that someday I'll prove to everyone here that I can be trusted!", he shouted to everyone, a shout that was answered by whispers- some that believed he can, and some that didn't.

But despite all that, Chomper and Ruby felt so happy about staying in the Great Valley, so not long later...

**Chomper and Ruby: **

We feel so happy,

we want everyone to see!

It's like the bright circle

is shining inside of me...

**Ruby:**

I went on my

lifetime journey and,

I met the best friend I could have!

**Chomper: **

And so have I,

so glad we finally met,

**Chomper and Ruby:**

and now we're glad

to be with all of you!

**All:**

We feel so happy,

we want everyone to see!

It's like the bright circle

is shining inside me!

We feel so happy,

we want everyone to see!

**Chomper and Ruby:**

It's like the bright circle

Is shining inside of me...

**All:**

Feel so happy!

_**After laughing a bit, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike taught Chomper and Ruby to play "toss the seed", and they played and laughed until their parents called them.**_

_**The problems Ruby, and mostly Chomper faced that night, belong to a different story now...**_

_So, Ruby and Chomper were both accepted into the Valley._

_The 7 friends are now destined to have countless, wonderful adventures in the Great Valley._

_You might have the luck to hear some more of them some day, and I will be glad to tell you some more, but it won't be today._

**This was the last part of "The Land Before Time XIV".**

**I plan on uploading a few shorter stories, directly connected to the arrival of Chomper and Ruby, and I was wondering if I should upload them as the next chapter, or as a different story. Please include your opinion in your comments!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading "The Land Before Time XIV"!**


	9. Chapter 9: First Day Problems Part 1

_This is the first story among the series of stories I will tell you, that happened following the joining of Chomper and Ruby to the Great Valley._

_This one started a few hours after Chomper and Ruby were accepted into the Great Valley. I hope you will enjoy it!_

**Story 1: Ruby and Chomper's First Day Problems**

**Part 1- The Search for a Sleeping Place**

The kids played a nice toss-the-seed game, in which Ruby and Chomper excelled, even though they have have never played it before.

After a few hours of playing, the gang stopped and rested, all catching their breath and looking at the sky.

"Look everyone!", Ruby suddenly said and pointed on a star nearby the night circle.

"My star-day star!", she said happily.

"Star-day star? What is that?", Cera was the first to ask.

"A star-day star is a special star that appeared on the day that I hatched on. My star-day star only appears 3 nights every cold time, and my star-day is on the last day it can be seen. Don't you have a star-day, guys?", Ruby explained and asked.

"Nope. Me don't think any of us has one.", Petrie told her.

"What do you do on a star-day?", Littlefoot asked, intrigued.

"Well, my family used to give me a present on my star-day. But don't worry yourselves on that! Just being here with you is the best gift I could ask for.".

"We are very glad we met you, Ruby! You are a very good friend! Yep, yep, yep!", Ducky said and Spike licked Ruby.

"Hehe! Thank you!", she giggled.

It started to get really cold and darker, as one by one the parents called their kids to return to the nest.

Littlefoot was the last one being called, and as he left he said "Bye Chomper, Ruby. We'll see you tomorrow!".

"Bye!", they called back.

"So... Umm... What do we do now?", Chomper asked ruby a few moments later and was shaking because of the cold.

"I guess we have to sleep now...", Ruby said.

"Yeah...", he said and they both huggled together in the cold.

**A few minutes later...**

"I can't sleep, Ruby! It's too cold here!", he said with clicking teeth.

"I know, but what could we do?", she asked, and quickly thought of an idea.

"I've got an idea, Chomper!", she said.

**The next morning...**

"This is the same place we played together, wasn't It?", Cera asked the gang (excluding Ruby and Chomper), as they approached the place.

"It was, it was!", Ducky answered her.

"Me only see this pile of green food.", Petrie agreed.

"Maybe they aren't here anymore...", Littlefoot concluded and as they were going to move on, Spike took a big bite out of the leaves. Maybe a bit too big, since the leaves screamed "ouch!", making Spike spit the food out in surprise.

"Chomper! What are you doing here?", Littlefoot asked in surprise.

But before Chomper could answer him, the noise woke up Ruby.

"Mmhm!!!", Ruby stretched and got up as well.

"Is it morning already?", she asked, and turned around to find her friends.

"Hello my friends! My friends, hello!", she greeted them.

"Oh hey Ruby! We didn't know you were under there too!", Ducky said.

"Yeah, since it was so cold before the bright circle rose I had to think of an idea to keep us warm!", she said and asked Chomper: "Wasn't this a great idea?".

"Yeah, except Spike thought I was also green food!", he said and everybody laughed.

"But why did you sleep here all alone?", Cera asked.

"Where should we sleep?", Chomper asked back.

"I know! Let's look for a good place for Chomper and Ruby to sleep in!", Littlefoot suggested.

They all soon agreed and started the mission.

At first they tried the kids' nests:

When they arrived at Petrie's nest, Petrie's siblings were quite worried, but were reassured by Petrie and their mother that Chomper is a nice sharptooth.

The kids forgot, unfortunately, that Petrie's nest was not on ground level, as expected from a family of flyers, and Chomper had no chance climbing that wall on his own, and Ruby took a lot of time attempting that as well, and the kids finally gave up and moved to the next family:

Ducky's family had no problem with them, but the herd just was too worried from letting a sharptooth live so close to them, and Ruby said she can't leave Chomper alone, so they went to Littlefoot's nest:

Littlefoot's Grandparents had no troubles at all with letting Ruby and Chomper live with them, however: "This is only a temporary solution, kids", Grandpa said in sorrow.

"They should not get so used to living with Longnecks, and I'm not so sure the other Longnecks in the valley will like the idea of letting a Sharptooth live with us.

I'm truly sorry, Chomper.", Littlefoot's Grandpa added and looked at Chomper.

They didn't even bother going to Cera's place. The chance Mr. Threehorn will allow Chomper to sleep with him in the same place is like the chance he will ever be happy and cheerful.

"It seems no one in the Valley wants me here after all.", Chomper said in sorrow.

"I should have known better. Sharpteeth just don't belong in the Great Valley... Maybe I should just go back to the mysterious beyond...", he said and started walking away.

"Don't say that Chomper!", Littlefoot quickly said and stood in his way.

"You do belong here! You're not like any other sharpteeth! I promise you we'll find a good place for you to live in!", he promised him.

"You think so?", he asked and the other 6 nodded.

"Okay. Do you know any other good place?", he asked.

"How about the sheltering grass?", Cera suggested.

"Oh no, no, no Cera! It is beyond the sinking sands! It is, it is!", Ducky reminded her.

Bored, Petrie meanwhile flew over and landed on a pile of rocks behind them.

However, even his small weight shook of the balance of the rocks and they fell in great noise, the others running away, screaming.

"Everyone alright?", Petrie asked them in worry after the rockslide was over.

"Yeah, we're fine!", Littlefoot called back.

"Hey guys! How about this place?", Ruby suggested and pointed to the cave that was hidden by the rocks until a few moments ago.

Chomper entered the cave first and looked around.

"I think it's really good! What do you think, Ruby?", he said and asked her.

"I think so too! This is a great place!".

"Thanks Petrie!", they both thanked him.

"No problems!", He said.

"Now, after **this** problem is solved, can we **please **get something to eat? I'm hungry!", Cera complained, and everyone laughed and agreed.

"Great!", Chomper said, and added: "So, what do we eat?".

Everyone froze. They forgot he was a sharptooth for a moment.

"I hope you've learned to eat green food, cause that's the only thing we have here...", Cera said in a bit annoying tone.

"Umm... Kind of...", he mumbled, and Ruby was quick to cheer him up: "Don't worry! I'm sure there is **something** you can eat in the Great Valley! We just have to look for it, and for it we will look!".

_Now it's up to Littlefoot and his friends to find something Chomper can eat while he is in the Great Valley._

_Will they succeed? Watch the next part in the first story to find out!_


	10. Chapter 10: First Day Problems Part 2

**Part 2- The search for a sharptooth's meal**

"So, did you try any green food on the island?", Littlefoot asked him.

"Yeah, but I never liked it.", Chomper said and sighed.

"We tried the food there too, and we didn't like it very much at all. We didn't, we didn't!", Ducky tried to cheer him up.

"How about a tree star? Everyone likes tree stars!", Cera suggested.

"Sure, I'll try anything!", Chomper agreed eagerly.

"Then move aside, this is a job for a Threehorn!", Cera said in a showing off tone, and charged towards a tree.

None of the tree stars fell and everyone started laughing, and Cera got annoyed and said angrily "Fine, any other suggestions?".

"Maybe a grown-up could help us on that.", Ruby suggested.

"Me see one coming.", Petrie said from above.

"Me think it's Mr. Thicknose!", he added a few moments later.

"Great! Mr. Thicknose could help us on that!", Littlefoot said happily.

"Hello, children. What are you all doing here?", Mr. Thicknose said as he arrived.

"We're trying to get a tree star for me to try, but we can't make any leaves fall. Do you mind helping us?", Chomper asked.

"I highly doubt a sharptooth will like eating green food, even if it is a star tree, but oh well.", he said and charged at the tree, knocking a large amount of leaves.

"Thanks!", they all said and Littlefoot picked the best looking one for Chomper.

"Here, Chomper! Try this one!", he offered him the leaf.

"Thanks!", he said and took a rather big bite out of leaf.

He chewed, a rather unpleased expression on his face, and after a moment he swallowed it with much difficulty.

"I can swallow it, but I don't think I can ever get used to it.", he said with a weird voice, maybe because it tasted so bad to him.

"Did you ever hear of sharpteeth that can eat green food?", Littlefoot asked Mr. Thicknose.

"I did hear of one kind of green food that some sharpteeth were able to eat, but not every sharptooth likes them.".

"I'll try anything.", Chomper said in a serious voice.

"Very well, follow me.", Mr. Thicknose said.

**A few minutes later...**

"This is the plant.", Mr. Thicknose said and showed it to the kids.

"It's called a bright circle plant because of the flowers that look like the bright circle.".

"So, which part do I eat of it? The leaves or the flowers?".

"Neither.", he said in a plain voice and added: "Pull that plant out please".

Ruby did the job, and revealed very thick and tangled roots under the plant.

"Me don't think this is any kind of food.", Petrie said in worry, looking at the dirty and tangled roots.

"That's what you think, but they say the roots are so delicious, even sharpteeth can eat them when needed.".

"Now, before you eat them, you have to wash them first.", he warned Chomper.

"Sure thing!", he said after Ruby gave him the plant, and they all went to the pool under the thundering falls.

After being washed, the roots were completely white and looked much more edible.

"Go ahead. Try it!", Thicknose told him.

Chomper took a bite, chewed it for a while and swallowed.

"Well?", they asked him.

"Better then the star tree... I guess it will do it.", Chomper said and sighed.

"Thanks, Mr. Thicknose", he said.

"You're welcome.", he replied.

Suddenly, a scream was heard: "**Ahh! Get them away!**".

"It's mama!", Ducky said and Spike made a worried grunt.

"We're coming mama!", Ducky said and she and Spike run towards the source of the scream, and the other 6 dinosaurs followed.

"Ducky, Spike! Don't get near here or they'll try to sting you too!", Mrs. Bigmouth said and tried to protect herself from a swarm stinging buzzers flying around her.

"Stinging buzzers hate water! We can use this against them!", Mr. Thicknose said and started splashing water on the buzzers.

"Good idea!", everyone said and started splashing.

Littlefoot, Cera and Spike used their tails, Chomper, Ruby and Ducky used their hands and Petrie used his wings.

The buzzers left Mrs. Bigmouth alone and went for the kids and Mr. Thicknose.

But now, the buzzers were above the water and all 8 dinosaurs splashed them with much more water, and the buzzers that were hit dropped into the water.

Soon there were no more living buzzers, and they all were floating in the water.

"Oh, there's one more! There is, there is!", Ducky said and splashed on it, and it fell- straight into Chomper's open mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chomper! I am, I am!", Ducky quickly apologized.

But Chomper, instead of spitting the buzzer out, chewed it and said: "Wow! It's delicious!".

He picked another buzzer from the water and put it in his mouth.

He burped and said and offered them: "It's spicy, but really good! Anyone wants some too?".

"Bahh... Don't make me throw up...", Cera said and everyone laughed, including her and Chomper.

"Haha! I've never imagined a sharptooth will enjoy flying buzzers so much!", Mr. Thicknose laughed and said.

"I hope we don't have any other problems on our hands! I'm starving here! Starving!", Cera complained like before and started munching on a bush, oddly looking a lot like Spike, which might have been the reason Spike laughed so hard now.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice she was right under the buzzers' hive, and soon enough an orange, sticky liquid started dropping on her, making everyone laugh like crazy.

"Ugh! What is this stuff?", she asked angrily and looked up, just as a bit more of it fell into her mouth, and they all laughed again.

"Mmm... It's so delicious!", she said in pure happiness.

Spike was the first one to join her by licking one of the leaves that were covered in buzzer wax.

"This is buzzer wax. This is a very sweet food that can be found in stinging buzzer hives. No one really know how they do it, but I do know it's really tasty!", Mr. Thicknose explained to the kids and went to have some as well.

"Oh, and I'm pretty sure it's not made out of buzzers,", he added when he saw the slightly disgusted faces.

"Go ahead and try!", he encouraged them he said while eating some.

Chomper was looking from the side in sadness, wishing he could join them.

"I'm sure even a sharptooth will like it!", Mr. Thicknose said and even Chomper, who joined them too had to agree it was delicious.

Mrs. Bigmouth joined them as well, and Cera was **very** glad she didn't eat yet, because the wax filled her completely.

Later, the kids found a good place and lied in the grass, staring at the sky as the bright circle was going down.

"That sure was a great first day, don't you think?", Ruby asked them.

They all agreed, and Chomper said "Yep, yep, yep!", so much like Ducky everyone burst into laughter.

**That was the first day of Ruby and Chomper in the Great Valley.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**In the next story Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike try to throw a surprise party for Ruby and Chomper, but the gang runs into troubles when they accidentally venture to the Mysterious Beyond and meet Red Claw, Screech and Thud...**


	11. Chapter 11: The Surprise Party Part 1

_The next story I am about to tell you took place a few bright circles, or days, as you call them, after Chomper and Ruby joined the Great Valley. Enjoy!_

The Surprise Party

**Part 1- The Pleasant Surprise**

The gang was playing a nice toss-the-seed, and both teams needed just 1 more point to win.

"Pass it to me!", Chomper said to Petrie, that was holding the seed with his legs.

"Here me go!", he said and tried to throw it to Chomper, but unfortunately his legs got stuck in the seed, and he and the seed fell.

Unfortunately, Petrie fell first, and hit the ground, with the seed on him.

"Petrie!", they all shouted and came to him.

Ruby managed to separate him from the seed and Ducky quickly went to check on him.

She listened to his chest and said "It's okay, the bam-bam is still working!", and they all let out a relaxed sigh (Bam-bam was the term for heart beats, and Mr. Thicknose taught them that it means the dinosaur is alright if it works.).

"I think we should take him back to his nest...", Chomper said.

**After a few minutes of walking and explaining to worried Mama Flyer about what happened...**

"He should be fine soon enough, but I have to ask you to be more careful! Luckily, he wasn't flying very high and didn't break anything. Thank you for bringing him here.", Mama Flyer said and thanked them, flying back up to treat Petrie.

"It was all my fault!", Chomper said and slightly cried.

"I should have been more careful!".

"Don't blame yourself Chomper! Oh no, no, no!", Ducky told him.

"Common, let's go take a shower in the Thundering falls.", Littlefoot said.

"Okay...", Chomper replied and wiped his tears.

"I'll come with you!", Ducky called them and followed.

"So, what do we do now?", Cera asked Spike and Ruby.

Spike simply went to a bush and started munching.

"Thinking about it, I am kinda hungry!", Cera said and joined him.

"I'll join the others!", Ruby said as she wasn't very hungry and was worried about Chomper.

Unfortunately, Ruby and Chomper were still unfamiliar with the Great Valley, and they could still get lost if they were to walk alone.

"So, where are the thundering falls?", she asked herself.

Suddenly she noticed... "_A berry bush!_", she thought and walked towards it.

"_I guess it won't be so bad if I eat a few before joining the others..._", she thought and grabbed a few, not noticing there was someone else in the other side of the bush.

The munching made a hole in the bush, and when she looked into it, the other one looked into it as well, and they both scared each other.

The difference was that the other one was much younger, and quickly ran, thinking it's a sharptooth.

"Wait! Don't be afraid!", she called him, but it was too late as it was beyond her voice's reach.

She sighed sadly, and went back to finding Chomper, Littlefoot and Ducky.

She finally found them, but was too depressed to join them.

She noticed Chomper was still depressed as well...

"Are you sure you are okay, Chomper?", Littlefoot asked him.

"Yeah. It's just that I want to be alone for a moment.", he said.

Littlefoot and Ducky looked at each other and Ducky said: "Do not be sad. No one is angry at you! Oh, no, no, no!", Ducky tried to cheer him up but it didn't do much, so Littlefoot said "Okay, we'll let you be here alone.", and the two went back.

Ruby, who was watching from afar noticed that he was alone now and decided to talk to him privately.

As Littlefoot and Ducky were going back to the others, Littlefoot saw Ruby coming to talk and told Ducky: "I'll be there in a moment, so you go ahead of me.".

"Alright.", she replied and went to join the others.

Even though it was a bit rude, Littlefoot decided to listen to the conversation:

"Oh, hey Ruby,", Chomper said quietly when he noticed her.

"Why are you so sad?", he asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing.".

But together they said: "I feel like I don't belong here.".

"What happened?", Chomper asked her.

She sighed and explained: "I was eating some berries but I accidentally scared someone else. I just feel like I don't belong here.".

"And for me there is the sharptooth problem...", Chomper told her and sighed as well.

The bright circle was now behind the great wall, and the two decided to go back to the cave.

As he saw them getting up, Littlefoot hurried back to the rest and told them what happened:

"Ruby and Chomper think they don't belong here!", Littlefoot said in a worried voice.

"Well, what are you expecting? They just got here.", Cera said in her I-am-right-and-you-are-wrong voice.

"So, what are we going to do about it?", she added, looking at Littlefoot's angry expression.

"I know! How about we throw them a surprise party!", Ducky suggested.

"That's a great idea!", the other two said and Spike nodded.

**The following morning...**

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky and Spike came to Petrie's nest and called to his mother.

"Hey Petrie's mom? Can you call Petrie down? It's important!".

"I'll see if he is well", she said and went to him.

"Hello everyone!", he said as he came out of the nest a few moments later.

"Me feel very good today! So what we doing?", he said and asked.

"Chomper and Ruby don't feel they belong here and we want to throw them a surprise party so they'll feel better! We do, we do!", Ducky explained.

"Okay! Then me all ready to go!", he said and flew down.

"Alright everyone! Let's go!", Littlefoot said and they went to the cave.

When they arrived at the cave they could hear noises coming from there.

Cera had an idea: "Listen, I'll go and distract them, so you can get everything ready in the cave!".

They all agreed it's a good idea, and Littlefoot instructed her: "Come back with them when the Bright Circle is the highest".

Everyone besides Cera hid, while Cera went to the cave.

"Hey Ruby, Chomper! Over here!", she called them.

"Oh, hey Cera.", they said with depressed voices.

Cera ignored their voice and told them: "The others have to stay home today, so let's go play!".

Ruby and Chomper looked at each other and nodded.

Soon the 3 were were on their way to play.

"Now, let's go!", Littlefoot said and they all went inside the cave.

"We need someone to get the decorations, and please let it be me! Oh please, please, please!", Ducky asked and they all agreed.

Every time Ducky went out to get more leaves, branches and sweet trees (which were the decorations), she watched that Cera, Chomper and Ruby were indeed playing hide-and-seek.

Littlefoot and Spike we decorating the floor and lower walls, while Petrie did to the higher walls and Ceiling.

**After half of the morning was over...**

The cave was now beautifully decorated and Littlefoot decided to get Ruby some berries, which they all learned by now it was her favorite food.

Unfortunately, the berry bush was right next to where Cera, Chomper and Ruby played, and he didn't see them, as Cera was the seeker, and the other two hid.

Littlefoot assumed it's safe and went to the berry bush, just to find Ruby hiding behind it!

"Ahh!", they both shouted in surprise.

"What are you doing here?", they asked at the same time.

"Well, I was hiding.", Ruby told him.

"At least until now, since Cera found me now.", she said and smiled.

"I was... Umm... Getting berries for Grandma! She doesn't feel so good and she asked me to get some!".

"Do you want me to help you?", she asked him kindly.

"No, it's okay. Besides, you might get sick too! Thanks anyway!", he said, and grabbed a big leaf and put a pile of berries on there.

"Ruby! Are you coming?", Cera called her.

"See ya later, Littlefoot!", she called him and ran.

"Bye!", he said and thought "_Phew, that was a close one!"_.

He came back to the cave and the others cheered.

Now, who wants to get the surprise for Chomper?

"Oh! I want to get some ground crawlers for Chomper as well! I do, I do!", Ducky called and the others agreed, though Spike grunted to insist he wants to come as well.

Ducky and Spike, fortunately, didn't have any problems, though they first had to look for Mr. Thicknose to tell them where they can find lots of crawlies, and luckily, it was nearby the cave.

Ducky and Spike also got a big leaf from one of the low bushes, and started loading it with ground crawlers.

Soon enough they brought it to the cave, and the preparations were complete, just in time, as the bright circle was up in the sky now.

And as planned, Cera arrived with Chomper and Ruby, and told them she wants a break from playing, and they agreed.

"Hide everyone!", Petrie called and the 4 hid behind rocks in the cave.

Cera, Ruby and Chomper went in to the cave, when everyone shouted "**Surprise!!!**" to Chomper and Ruby.

"Wow! This is a surprise! A surprise it is!", Ruby called and Chomper said "Thanks everyone!".

They all laughed and Littlefoot called : "But we have another surprise for you!".

Littlefoot and Spike showed them the berries and crawlers.

They both offered to share, but no one wanted to try out of Chomper's dish.

"Have it your way, but it's so juicy and yummy!".

"No details please!", Cera replied and everyone burst into laughter again.

Chomper's meal was always a laughable topic, which Chomper especially enjoyed.

The decorations were also like a buffet and they all filled themselves with food.

Chomper even tried the berries and even said they are "Good, but not like Crawlers!".

After they were all full, Petrie suggested something:

"Hey, me have an idea! How about we grant Chomper and Ruby a wish?".

They all agreed, and Chomper and Ruby discussed about the idea they were gonna pick.

Eventually they said "How about we explore into the cave?".

"Yeah, we haven't explored a cave in a long time! Who knows what we can find in there?", Cera agreed, and the 7 went deeper into the cave.


	12. Chapter 12: The Surprise Party Part 2

I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time, but I was very busy with school.

I hope I will have much more time the few next weeks and will update my stories frequently. I also have a surprise for you, but you'll have to wait until you finished the chapter to find out! ^_^

Enjoy!

**Part 2- The Unpleasant Surprise**

The gang was walking for some time deeper and deeper into the cave.

They encountered a forking of a few caves after walking down the same cave.

"You know, I think this cave is a part of the secret caverns!", Littlefoot said and looked around when they encountered the forking.

"Then I do not think we should split up. Oh no, no, no.", Ducky said, worried.

"I agree, we might get lost if we do that. So which cave should we choose?", Littlefoot agreed and asked.

"I think the air is fresher this way!", Chomper called and pointed at the darkest cave after sniffing the other caves.

Petrie raised his wing in front of the cave and it "danced", approving Chomper's suggestion.

"Me agree with him.", Petrie said briefly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", Cera asked in a worried voice.

"The darkest cave is not always the scariest one, and the scariest one is not always the darkest one.", Ruby tried to cheer her up, but to no avail.

Spike also sniffed around and started walking the direction of the chosen cave.

"I guess that also means there is also green food there.", Littlefoot said and everyone laughed and followed.

Even though they've just eaten, Spike was always ready for a second course.

Soon, there was almost no light at all, but fortunately, the cave was **much** wider than they thought it will be and there were no problems despite the total darkness.

After a while walking they reached to a sharp curl and blinked due to the sudden strong light.

"Wow...", they all said, amazed to see a small but wide canyon, that looked just like the Great Valley, except this one was deserted.

It was filled with beautiful trees and fresh water, and looked almost like it "invited" the kids there.

After standing some time on the mountain above it, through which they came out, they decided to go down and explore.

"Do you think it's another part of the Great Valley?", Littlefoot asked his friends.

"Not a part I've ever seen.", Cera replied and the others agreed.

They kept walking, with Spike grabbing an occasional snack and the others rushing him to go.

They made it not long after to the other side of the canyon, where they encountered a much familiar scenery.

"The Mysterious beyond!", Ruby said, almost shouting to the others.

"I really think we should get out of here.", Chomper said and started shaking.

"What's the matter with you?", Cera frowned at him.

"There are no sharpteeth here at all. Well, except you anyways... So there's nothing to be scared of!".

No one knew this, maybe except for Ruby, but Chomper was terrified from the Mysterious Beyond, especially from Red Claw and his Fast-Biters.

Quickly, an argument developed around the questions of keeping exploring.

Unfortunately, the argument was noisy, **too noisy.**

Not far away, 3 carnivores were watching them.

The biggest one looked at the group of children, focusing mainly on the small purple one, narrowing his eyes in anger.

It roared at the other two predators and the 3 starting moving quietly from below towards the kids, who were on a high plateau.

"You're the only one who wants to go, Cera.", Littlefoot told her in a finishing tone.

"It's 6 against 1.".

"Fine, you go back. I'll stay here a bit longer.", she replied in a cocky voice.

All of them, except for Cera were standing with their backs to the mysterious beyond, so only Cera could see in that direction, but she was too busy arguing from watching down.

"Oh Cera, it is too dangerous. It is, it is. We must stick together!", Ducky reminded her.

While the others were busy arguing, Chomper started sniffing around and caught something in his sniffer.

"Umm... Guys..." He tried to get their attention, but they were too busy arguing to listen.

Chomper, who was in some ways the complete opposite of Cera, couldn't bring himself to raise his voice and get the other's attention, unlike her.

Suddenly, the rocks started shaking and the 5 (discluding Chomper and Spike, who couldn't talk) stopped arguing.

"Do you think it's an earthshake?", Littlefoot asked the others, and Chomper used the quiet moment to say what he wanted to say: "Guys, I think I smell a Fast-Biter and...", but he couldn't finish the sentence, because Cera, the only one who was looking the right way screamed "**Red Claw!**".

The rock shaking wasn't an earthshake, but the noise of Red Claw's walking.

The others immediately turned back and glared for a moment at the huge, drooling mouth, screamed and started running back across the canyon.

Red Claw made it up to the plateau, as well as Screech and Thud.

The two Fast-Biters immediately started catching up on the kids as Red Claw ordered them to.

Red Claw joined the two Fast-Biters and the gang split up by accident.

Littlefoot, Petrie and Chomper were being chased by Red Claw, while Cera, Spike and Ducky by Screech and Thud.

Red Claw called to Chomper (in sharpteeth, of course): "_This will be your last day!_", a sentence which made Chomper run faster then Ruby, but also caused Red Claw to lose his concentration and he bumped into a tree.

Chomper was about to run right into one of the walls, but luckily for him, the others, who were chased by Screech and Thud ran through there, and Chomper bumped into Thud and Screech, softening the hit for him, but making them smash into the rocks.

"Chomper!", Littlefoot called and rushed towards him.

Seeing what happened, the others joined back up with the others, and Ruby put dizzy Chomper on Littlefoot's back.

Red Claw was closing on them.

"The cave!", Petrie shouted to the others and pointed on the cave, which was right above them.

They started climbing, when Red Claw reached and hit the Fast-Biters with his head, which made them wake up immediately.

The 3 were now running behind them, but were slowed down due to the fact Red Claw was in the front, and his big body didn't allow him to climb very quickly.

The gang made it into the cave, certain that they were out of danger, and stopped at the forking of caves.

Before they could keep running Ruby suddenly called: "Shh! Listen!".

Quiet noises could be heard from the side of the cave that leads to the Mysterious Beyond.

"What could that be?", Ducky asked, but before anyone had the time to answer her, a very **loud** sound echoed inside the tunnel, seemingly making it shake.

"Red Claw!", Cera shouted as she recognized the roar that followed.

They all started running for their lives when Littlefoot called: "Guys! Wait! We can't lead him into the Great Valley!".

"We need a plan then! A plan!", Cera answered in anger.

"How about we close them in cave?", Petrie suggested and the others nodded.

Unfortunately for them, by the time they finished talking, the predators already almost caught up to them.

They screamed, and because they were literally running for their lives, the didn't notice they took by mistake another cave, not the one which led back to Chomper and Ruby's cave and the Great Valley.

The carnivores reached to the forking as well, wondering where to go.

Red Claw sniffed around and told the Fast-Biters to enter the cave at which the kids have entered by mistake.

The kids kept walking, hoping they will find themselves back in the Great Valley (except for Littlefoot, who didn't want to lead them there).

They suddenly saw some light and they hoped they were on the right track.

They reached outside, and they all let out a sigh.

They were right back at the same canyon in the Mysterious Beyond, only from a different angle.

"So what do we do now?", Ruby asked.

"If they followed us back here, we might be able to close up the opening and we'll be safe!", Cera suggested just when a roar from behind them approved her idea.

The original opening was not far from there, and the kids walked back there, watching as Red Claw and his Fast-Biters were confused due to finding themselves back in the canyon.

They entered, and as they returned to the fork, they found a good, big pile of stones and shoved them on the openings, blocking the 2 caves.

They cheered and listened very closely to make sure that the predators weren't still following them.

Luckily, the predators gave up on the kids after they searched for them for sometime, as they failed to track them by smell.

The kids returned back to the opening of the cave, where Ruby and Chomper lived, and were glad to find themselves back in the Great Valley.

Not long after, Chomper woke up and stretched.

"Wow! That was some adventure! Is anyone up for more exploring?", he asked them energetically, as he missed the scariest part of the adventure, and they all let out an annoyed grunt.

"Me no want more exploring.", Petrie said and dropped to Littlefoot's head.

"You've **got** to be kidding!", Cera said angrily, which made everyone laugh a bit.

After discussing a bit of what happened today, tired but happy, they said their goodbyes, and each went home.

"Thanks for everything!", Chomper and Ruby called their friends as they walked away. Thanks to their trustful friends, Ruby and Chomper finally truly feel at home...

**The next morning...**

The gang was now playing again toss-the-seed.

"Pass it to me!", Littlefoot shouted to Petrie, who was still having problems holding the seed.

Petrie tried to throw it but again, his feet got tangled in the cracks in the seed and was shouting "Oh no, not again!", as he fell, along with the seed.

But this time... "I've got you Petrie!", Chomper called as he caught the flyer and untangled his legs.

"That was close one! Thanks, Chomper!".

"Don't mention it!".

The game continued normally, and after some time they decided to take a break.

"I'll go grab some food if you don't mind!", Ruby called as her stomach growled.

The others nodded, and Ruby went to the berry bush she discovered by accident.

She was getting closer as she saw the same small dinosaur she scared by mistake the other day trying to pull out a few berries.

She quietly went to the other side of the bush and pulled a few berries.

She went to the young one again and said: "Sorry if I scared you before! I'm really nice!", giving it the berries.

As a response, he licked her, and started munching on the berries, offering her some.

After they ate together Ruby called "Bye!", and went back to her friends with a smile.

"I think this day will be perfect. Don't you think so, Chomper?", she asked him.

"I certainly do!", he replied, realizing what she meant.

They both laughed and joined back to the game, and that day was just perfect, just like many other days to come...

**I hope you enjoyed the story! I am apologizing again for not updating for such a long time. As I promised, the surprise I have for you is another story, which I hope will be longer then the previous two stories. Here is a short description of it:**

_In the next story, after being told he is irresponsible, Chomper decides to set out on a solo adventure in the Mysterious Beyond to prove his friends he is very responsible (which by itself is a very irresponsible action), and learns the true meaning of responsibility the hardest way the dinosaur world can offer, making new friends on the way._


	13. The Big Responsibility Test Part 1

Chomper's Responsibility Lesson

**Part 1- The Reckless Action**

One morning, he kids were having a race from Ruby and Chomper's cave to the Thundering falls, and Ruby was waiting for them at the finish line:

"I'm going to win this!", Cera called happily as she passed the others.

"Not if I get there first!", Chomper called her as he was closing up on her.

Chomper wasn't a very fast runner, but if he **really** wanted to, he was sometimes almost as fast as Ruby.

Unfortunately for him, Cera managed to get to Ruby first, so she won, but Chomper couldn't stop himself!

"Chomper! Stop!", they all called him, but soon enough he, Cera and Ruby were inside the water below.

Everyone started laughing, except for Chomper and Cera.

Chomper thought it was really bad, but when he saw everyone was laughing he joined the laughs as well.

Cera said in a cocky voice: "You're just jealous cause I won!".

"Am not!", he replied.

"Will you relax? It's just water!", Ruby told her.

She grunted but went out of the water, remembering to splash water on Chomper, and now everybody laughed.

**Later, when the bright circle was at it's peak...**

It was lunch time, and the kids asked Grandpa Longneck to help them get tree stars (discluding Chomper, who said he was going to look for his own lunch).

"Is this it?", Grandpa Longneck asked the kids when they got to the tree the kids chose.

"Yeah, Grandpa! Can you get some tree stars down?", Littlefoot asked him.

"Why only a few tree stars when you can get a tree?", he asked with a smile and turned to the tree.

The tree had a very big hole inside it, and there was someone inside it...

"Ha?", Chomper asked himself as he heard the commotion outside, and looked out of the small space he was in to see his 6 good friends, and didn't see Grandpa Longneck who was in the other side of the tree.

"Hey guys! I'm over here!", he called them and they turned around to find their friend inside the tree.

"What are you doing there?! Get out quickly!", Littlefoot called him in panic.

"Why? There are some great crawlers here!", he asked, confused.

"It won't do!", Littlefoot said and rushed to Chomper.

"Grandpa! Don't knock down the tree! Chomper is in there!", he called him, but Grandpa Longneck's head was too high above and he couldn't hear him.

"Quick, Chomper! Hold on to me!".

"Just a moment, Littlefoot.", he replied, too busy to get crawlers, but it was one moment too long: one hit on the tree from Grandpa Longneck and it was going down, right on Littlefoot and Chomper.

Chomper, who finally saw the danger jumped on Littlefoot, and the two screamed, as they were sure they are about to get squashed.

Luckily, this time Grandpa Longneck noticed what happened and called "Littlefoot!" while holding off the tree with his tail, giving the two kids enough time to escape.

"Children! Are you alright?", Grandpa Longneck called them.

"Yeah! We're fine!", they called him.

"You should be more careful, Chomper!", Littlefoot said, sounding like a mother caring for her babies.

"Don't worry your friends so much next time.", Grandpa said as well.

"We were lucky you were here Grandpa Longneck! Thanks!", Ruby thanked him.

"Will you be okay now?", he asked the kids.

"Yeah!", they answered.

"Then I'll be going to the thundering falls now. Enjoy!".

"Thanks! Bye!", they called him as he left.

Everyone started eating (except for Chomper of course) the tree stars, and Ducky tried to comfort Chomper: "Do not worry Chomper, accidents happen! They do, they do!".

"Yeah.", he said and cheered up but suddenly wasn't hungry.

**By the time the bright circle was almost behind the great wall...**

The sky started getting gray instead of blue, but the kids didn't notice it and kept on their plans:

"We're almost there!", Littlefoot called to his friends.

The 7 friends were surprised that they accomplished it: all of them (discluding Petrie and Ducky who were too small to help) were standing one on the top of another, trying to grab a special treat from a tree- sweet bubbles.

"I'm coming!", Chomper called.

Chomper was the smallest of them all, except for Ducky and Petrie, and therefore was chosen to be on the top of the pile, and grab the sweet bubbles.

"I'm almost there!", he called as he climbed on Littlefoot, who was under him.

He tried to pull the sweet bubbles, but they were still a bit too high.

"You can do it!", they all cheered him, but then he quickly noticed something that he liked much more then sweet bubbles- a hive of stinging buzzers.

"Oh boy! Stinging buzzers hive!", he called and tried to grab the hive, which was much closer, but not close enough.

"**No!**", the others called, but it was too late.

He recklessly jumped on the hive, and his weight made he (and the hive) fall on the gang, and they all fell down in great noise.

"Thanks so much Chomper!", Cera said sarcastically.

"Well, at least we can enjoy the buzzer wax!", he tried to cheer them up.

But soon, all thoughts of the wax were left behind as a deep buzzing noise came out of the hive.

Chomper immediately dropped it, and the buzzers, who just woke up, were very angry about what happened to their hive.

"Ahh!", the kids screamed and quickly ran away.

The buzzers were still chasing them, but the kids managed to jump into a nearby pool.

They stayed a few moments inside the water, and then rose out.

"What was that for?", Cera asked him angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it.", Chomper tried to apologize, but Cera still frowned.

"I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose.", Littlefoot supported him.

"It's just the way it is. A sharptooth will certainly prefer buzzers on sweet bubbles.", Ruby added, but Cera still said: "It still was very irresponsible, Chomper. Can you think about anything but yourself!".

"You're right.", he said in a weak voice, almost starting to cry.

Before Littlefoot had time to shout at Cera, drops of water began falling everywhere.

"What is that?!", Chomper asked in a panicked voice.

"It is sky water. It is, it is! Haven't you seen it before?", Ducky explained and asked him.

"No. But are you sure it won't hurt me?", he still asked in a worried voice.

"It's just water, Chomper. Nothing to be afraid of. But we should get back to the nest anyways.", Littlefoot reassured him and suggested.

"Okay, bye!", they all said to each other and they all went home.

"Don't worry Chomper. It's only a matter of time until you learn to be more responsible!", Ruby tried to encourage him, but he didn't listen.

**That night...**

Despite the noise outside, everyone in the Great Valley were sleeping.

Chomper meanwhile, had a sleep-story:

"_Pass it to me Cera!", Chomper called her and laughed as the team was about to win a toss-the-seed game._

"_Over to you!", she replied and used her tail to pass the seed to Chomper._

_Chomper was now near the goal, with all the others behind him._

_Suddenly, an earthshake was felt._

"_Earthshake!", they all screamed._

_But before anyone could do anything, a crack opened up the ground and everyone besides Chomper fell down into the darkness..._

"_No!!!", he screamed and rushed towards them, to finding Ducky still hanging nearby the surface._

"_Help me Chomper!", she called him, and reached his claw to her, but accidentally knocking her as well into the darkness below..._

_Suddenly, the sleep-story changed._

_Everyone's faces were floating nearby Chomper, which was surrounded in deep darkness._

"_Stop being so irresponsible!", Cera called him._

"_Me think you should start caring about us too", Petrie said._

"_Yeah, Chomper! You should, you should!", Ducky said, and Spike grunted and nodded._

"_You should be more careful.", Littlefoot said softly._

"_It's only a matter of time until you learn to be responsible!", Ruby finished._

_Then, another earthshake, and this time Chomper fell down, but before he actually fell, with the sound of the earthshake still ringing in his ears, he woke up in screams._

Another sound, much like the earthshake was heard, and Chomper shot up and started looking around for the source of the noise.

He looked out and saw it: a huge amount of sky water, accompanied with flashes and strong noises.

"_It was just a sleep-story after all._", he thought, and remembered his sleep-story.

"_I know!_", he thought: "_I'll do something that will prove them I am responsible and they will be able to count on me again! If I can make it on my own in the Mysterious Beyond for a few bright circle passings, that will prove to them I am __very__ responsible!_".

He went out, trying to not be heard by Ruby, but there was really no need to since the storm masked the noise he made very well.

By the time he was in the Mysterious Beyond, the storm stopped and the bright circle started rising up.

**Morning in the Great Valley...**

Ruby woke up, stretched up and walked to where Chomper was always sleeping.

The two often enjoyed to take morning walks in the Great Valley, and she assumed he wanted to go alone this time.

She suddenly felt thirsty, so she went to the thundering falls, where she expected to find Chomper, as it was one of his favorite places in the Great Valley.

"_So he's not here either..._", she thought, but wasn't too worried.

She and Chomper have spent enough time in the Great Valley to not get lost easily.

On her way back to the cave she saw Ducky and Spike going to the thundering falls as well.

"Hello my friends, my friends hello!", she called them and they noticed her.

"Oh hey Ruby!", Ducky said and Spike licked her "good morning".

"Have you seen Chomper anywhere?", she asked them.

"Nope.", Ducky said and Spike shook his head.

"Me no see him either.", Petrie said and suddenly appeared in front of Ruby's face.

"Hey! Don't scare me like that!", she said, though with a smile.

"Okay, okay, Me sorry.", he also said with a smile.

"Maybe he's back to the cave by now.", she said and the 4 went back to the cave.

When they got to the cave, they were surprised to also see Littlefoot and Cera there.

"Hello my friends, my friends hello!", Ruby greeted them as she, Ducky, Spike and Petrie got there are well.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

"I thought of a new game and I wanted you to see it!", Cera said.

"So, where is Chomper?", Ruby asked them since she thought he was with them.

"We didn't see him today.", they answered.

"I'm really starting to get worried.", Ruby said in an anxious voice.

"Do you think it's because of yesterday?", she asked, but before anyone could answer Littlefoot noticed something:

"Hey. What is this?", Littlefoot asked as he looked on the ground and saw footmarks.

"Those look like sharptooth footmarks! They are, they are!", Ducky said, fearing there is a sharptooth in the valley.

"Very **small** footmarks.", Ruby added.

"You don't think it's...".

"**Chomper!**", they all said together.

"Me say we follow it and we find Chomper!", Petrie suggested.

"You don't say!", Cera added sarcastically, but they all ignored and started following the footmarks.

**Not long after...**

"The footmarks lead to the Mysterious Beyond!", Littlefoot said as the 6 kids reached the passage to the Mysterious Beyond.

"So, what do we do now? We can't go after him to the Mysterious Beyond!", Cera said and frowned.

"We have to! I think it's out fault he's gone.", Ruby said in a sad voice.

"How can it possibly be our fault?", she asked in anger.

"He thinks we think he is irresponsible.", Ruby answered.

"That's what you said Cera! You did, you did!", Ducky reminded her.

"Hmff!", she frowned, but said nothing.

"Well, even if you aren't going, I am. I promised I'll keep watching over Chomper, and to keep watching over Chomper is a promise!", Ruby immediately said.

"I'm coming too!", Littlefoot said.

"Me want to found Chomper too!", Petrie agreed.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!", Ducky said and Spike nodded, leaving only Cera.

"Fine. I guess we must go.", she said as if she gave up, but they all knew she really cared about Chomper.

**Meanwhile in the Mysterious Beyond, when the bright circle was at it's peak...**

"I'll prove that I'm responsible... I'll prove that I'm responsible...", Chomper said to himself.

He repeated this sentence every time he felt he couldn't keep going, though now it was a bit too much:

He kept saying that sentence for a long time in a hot desert, not giving up.

He didn't know why he did that, but he knew he'll prove that he is responsible by doing it.

"I'll prove that I'm responsible... I'll prove that I'm res...".

He couldn't say it anymore and collapsed.

**Not much time later...**

Figures surrounded Chomper's still body.

"So, what do we do with it?", one of them, which had a male voice asked.

"I say we take it!", another one, this time with a female voice answered him.

"But what if it's sleeping?", he asked again.

"I say he's sleeping very deep. He won't wake up just like that!".

"Alright!", the male said and put Chomper on his back.

**That was the longest chapter I ever wrote!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Who took Chomper, will he find his way back home, will his friends get to him, or will something get to them first? Watch the next chapter to find out more!**


	14. The Big Responsibility Test Part 2

**Part 2- The Adventure Truly Begins!**

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in the Mysterious Beyond...**

The gang was now standing in a desert, not far away from the Great Valley.

"So, do you have any idea where we are?", Littlefoot asked Ruby, whom they all knew had a lot of experience in the Mysterious Beyond.

"Not at all. This is a part of the Mysterious Beyond I've never been to. Sorry.", she said and apologized.

"Just great. So what are we going to do now?", Cera asked angrily.

"The footmarks brought us here, but they stopped. They did, they did.", Ducky said and Petrie suddenly had an idea: "How about me fly high up and see if me can see Chomper?".

"Great idea!", they all complimented and up he went.

After a few moments of searching the ground below, all he could see except for the gang is a blurry figure not far away, but it was too big and had a too different shape to be Chomper. In fact, it almost looked like ruby, only bigger, and maybe fatter.

The air had a lot of blown sand in it which made everything look blurry from a distance.

"Me no see Chomper anywhere, but there is something coming this way!", he told.

"Is it a sharptooth?", Littlefoot asked him.

"Me no know, but me not think so.", he said and they let out a relieved sigh.

"Woohoo, I was **sure** they went **this** way!", a stranger's voice said, and the speaker soon came out of the sandy air- it was yellow belly.

Before anyone could have a good look at it, the yellow belly screamed "**Strangers!**" and stuck his head in the sand, and a few moments later it pulled it out saying "Hot, hot, hot!", and started feeling his beak to make sure it's not burned.

"A yellow belly!", Cera shouted, and Ruby, the only one who wasn't shocked from seeing a yellow belly (since she never saw one) said "A what belly?", confused. "It's a long story, I'll explain later.", Littlefoot said briefly.

Cera couldn't see it very well, but judging from the male voice she said "Loofah!".

"Hey! You know Loofah? He's a very good friend of mine!", the yellow belly answered and approached closer, giving them a better view of him .

"Anyways, Roofah is the name, and very pleased to meet you I am!".

He turned his attention from just Cera to all of them and said "The 5 great leaders!".

"Huh?!", they all asked in confusion.

"Loofah, Doofah and Foobie talk about you all the time!".

"And who is that cute lady?", he said when he finally looked at Ruby, who giggled a bit when she heard what he said.

"My name is Ruby, Ruby is my name!", she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Umm...", he forgot the name.

"Ruby!", she reminded him with a slight smile.

"Oh yeah! That's right".

"But, why aren't you in berry valley with the rest of the herd?", Littlefoot asked him.

"Well, not long after you, the 5 great leaders, took us to berry valley, we got too bored staying in there, and decided to return to migrating. Oh, and the berries tasted horrible, unlike the ones we found on the way. So, here we are!", he explained.

"Returning to our own business,", Cera stopped the conversation, "have you seen a small sharptooth on your way here?".

"**Sharptooth!**", he shouted and stuck his head in the ground again, just to remember, the hard way, that it was too hot for this trick.

After the little "show", she said "Ahm!", to remind him of her question.

"Uhhh, no. I didn't see anyone since I lost the herd. But surly you, the great leaders, can help me find my herd again!", he said, looking at them hopefully.

Ducky knew what Cera was about to say, so she talked first: "Of course we'll help you! We will, we will!", she promised him and the others nodded, including Cera, though she looked like she clearly didn't like that idea.

"Do you have any idea where they are?", Littlefoot asked.

"That way!", he pointed to the same direction he came from.

"Uhhh...", the others said with a confused expression.

"Or maybe it was **that** way!", he pointed to another side.

"Great idea, Littlefoot", Cera smirked.

"Me know! How about we use sniffers?", Petrie suggested.

"Okay!", they all said and started smelling around, and it was Spike who made the discovery.

He grunted, and started going a path just near the way Roofah took.

The others immediately followed him.

**And where the yellow belly herd was resting...**

The herd of yellow bellies stopped at an oasis.

Some of them ate, some drank, and some talked.

Among them were Loofah and Doofah:

"Wow, that little one sure reminds me those kids!", Doofah said, looking at Chomper, who was still lying unconscious on Loofah's back.

"Especially Littleleg for some reason!", he agreed, though he forgot the name.

"It was Littleneck, silly!", she "corrected" him.

"Oh yeah. Hmm... How about we splash it a bit? Maybe it will wake up!", he suggested.

"Okay!", she replied, took a bit of water from the oasis and splashed, mostly on Loofah though.

Chomper began coughing a bit and started opening his eyes.

"Hello? Is anyone there?", Doofah asked him and got so close that her beak and his nose were touching each other.

In an instant, Chomper realized he's in a different place than where he was before, and was frightened to see the stranger dinosaurs.

"Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?!", he asked in panic.

"I'm Loofah!", Loofah said

"And I'm Doofah!", and I'm Doofah.

"And we are yellow bellies!", they said together.

"Yellow bellies?", he asked in confusion.

"Yeah! See we have yellow bellies. The only problem is I can't find it anywhere.", Doofah replied him, and searched around her body to find her belly.

"So, who are you?", Loofah asked.

"I'm Chomper! The friendly sharptooth!", he said proudly and surly when he realized they don't want to harm him, but got a different response then he expected to: "**Sharptooth!**", everyone in the herd shouted and buried their heads in the sand, which was cooler because of the oasis.

"Ha? What are you doing?", Chomper asked, not realizing they were "afraid" of him.

"We're hiding from you, of course.", Loofah said as he raised his head and then buried it again.

"But you don't need to be afraid, guys! I'm nice!", he said, but only Doofah, who was the closest to him heard that.

"Oh! You're nice! Why didn't you say that before?", she said and shouted to the others: "Hey guys! He's nice!".

As a respond, all the heads were raised back up and all Yellow Bellies gathered around Chomper, Loofah and Doofah.

"So, what are you doing all alone in the mysterious beyond?", Loofah asked.

"I want to prove to my friends that I can be responsible by taking care of myself alone in the Mysterious Beyond!", Chomper answered, and everybody whispered to each other, laughed and nodded.

"Well, from seeing you, you won't survive one bright circle time!", Loofah said and laughed, not to insult him though.

"Well, maybe he can learn to survive in the Mysterious beyond if he stays with us!", Doofah suggested.

"Great idea!", Chomper and Loofah answered, and the other yellow bellies laughed and nodded.

"We should get the Wise one to decide if Chomper can stay!", Loofah reminded and called "**Foobie!**".

Foobie showed up almost an instant later and looked carefully on Chomper, especially into his eyes with a serious expression on his face, which made Chomper pretty worried, and then he smiled and he made a short squeak, which after it everyone cheered, except for Chomper, who didn't realize what it was all about.

"Why didn't he say anything?", Chomper asked, confused.

"Didn't you hear him? It was very clear.", Loofah said, also confused.

"He said you can stay, but he'll keep a close eye on you.", Doofah explained to Chomper.

"Really? Thanks!", he said while looking on Foobie.

Foobie winked to him, and then made another squeak, higher and longer than the previous one.

"You better hurry and drink. We're going soon.", Doofah told Chomper.

"Going where?".

"Wherever we feel it's right!", Loofah answered him happily.

Chomper quickly went to drink from the oasis, and thought about his friends: "_when I come back, you'll see that I am very responsible!_", he promised to himself, and then walked along with the yellow belly herd.

**Not long after, not too far away...**

"So thirsty...", Roofah and the kids muttered.

Only Spike, oddly, didn't seem to notice he was thirsty as well, and occasionally grunted to speed them up.

"Is it far now?", Roofah asked for the seventh time.

"Will you stop that?", Cera asked him, even more angry than usual, maybe because of her thirst or because she was the one to answer him every time he asked. The others were too tired to even answer him.

But unlike before, when Spike shook his head, he nodded this time.

They all raised their heads hopefully, and Littlefoot asked: "Are the yellow bellies nearby?", and Spike nodded again as an answer.

He grunted them again to hurry up, but there was no really need to- they all started speeding up in the trail they were taking- straight ahead.

Instead of reaching the expected herd of yellow bellies, they reached the same oasis the yellow bellies have been in not long ago.

But none of them cared about the yellow bellies, or even Chomper for a moment, as they all immediately jumped into the water in a big splash, drinking, eating from the nearby trees and bushes and finally having a chance to rest for a bit.

Unfortunately, though, since they were so tired, they didn't notice they all fell asleep, giving the herd and Chomper more time to get further from them...


	15. The Big Responsibility Test Part 3

**Part 3- Two troubles In One Morning**

It was much later, and the bright circle was now lower in the sky, when Littlefoot was the first to wake up.

He immediately remembered what they were doing there and rushed to wake up everybody else, as he realized they all fell asleep.

"Wake up everybody! Wake up!", he nudged each and every one of them with his head.

"What happened?", each of them asked when they woke up, all except for Roofah.

"Roofah! Hey Roofah!", Littlefoot called loudly in his ear.

"Danger!", he shouted as a reply and shoved his head in the sand, which wasn't hot because of the oasis.

"It's us, Roofah.", he reminded him.

"Oh, right!", he said as he pulled his head out of the sand.

"We fell asleep! We did, we did!", Ducky explained to him.

"They are probably very far by now.", Cera said, discouraged, and Spike agreed in a grunt.

"You led us here just because of the food!", Cera turned to Spike and blamed him.

"No, wait! Me think we did go the right way! Look!", Petrie told them as he noticed many Yellow Belly footmarks, too many to be done by Roofah alone.

"Sorry, Spike.", Cera apologized quietly and Spike licked her as a response.

She pushed him and said: "Don't get too excited".

"Where do they lead?", Littlefoot asked Petrie.

"That way!", he said and pointed on the direction the footmarks led to.

"Really? I was **sure** they went **that** way!", Roofah said and pointed to the same direction they came from.

Everyone sighed and Cera said with a grumpy face and voice: "I can see how you got lost...", pushing him towards the right direction.

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in the Mysterious Beyond...**

"Who are your friends?", Doofah remembered to ask Chomper, intrigued.

"Their names are Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby", he told her and everyone gasped.

"The 5 great leaders?", someone asked him with a big smile.

"Ha?", Chomper asked, not understanding what they were all talking about.

"I told you his name was Littleleg!", Loofah told Doofah.

"I guess you were right there!", she said and everybody burst into laugh.

"Why did you call them "the 5 great leaders"? Oh, and I mentioned 6 of my friends, not 5.", he asked them.

Foobie gave a short squeak and everyone (except for Chomper of course) understood.

"We know everyone except this Ruby.", Loofah explained with a smile while they returned to walking in an unknown destination.

"Oh, you'll see! She is also really great!", he promised them and suddenly remembered something really worrying- there is no way his loyal friends wouldn't come and search for him.

He suddenly ran forward to Foobie, with Doofah saying "I think he's **really** excited about the journey!".

"Foobie, hey Foobie!", Chomper talked to him when he reached him, and Foobie looked at him while they kept walking.

"We have to turn back right now!".

Foobie made a confused squeak, and for the first time he understood Foobie as he answered "My friends are surly looking for me now! We have to go back!", he urged him, but Doofah and Loofah were the ones to answer him: "Oh, Chomper, Chomper, Chomper... We can't go back! We have to reach the great Yellow Belly meeting!", Loofah explained.

"We sure do, and we're almost late!", Doofah continued.

"Can't you go back from here?", Loofah asked.

If this was the Great Valley, which Chomper knew very well by now, he would immediately say "yes", but since this is the Mysterious Beyond, he was too afraid to go back by himself, and since he didn't want them to think he is a coward, he said "Yeah, but my friends are also very brave! I'm sure they will find me soon enough!", he said, hoping they will.

"Of course they are! The 5 great leaders can surly find you!", Loofah encouraged him, but Chomper was still very worried.

The herd and Chomper continued walking until the bright circle was down, and eventually Foobie made a long squeak, which Chomper understood as well.

He settled nearby Foobie, Doofah and Loofah, and everyone soon fell asleep.

**Somewhere else in the Mysterious Beyond...**

The gang and Roofah also walked some distance and didn't encounter any troubles on the way so far.

"Don't worry, we will find your herd tomorrow. We will, we will.", Ducky promised him and they all said "Good night!" to each other, quickly falling asleep, nearby a huge stone wall in the edge of the dessert.

**The time of the bright circle's rising...**

The bright circle was now rising, and Roofah and the kids were still sleeping.

Because they were asleep, they couldn't notice the stones (since they were now near the edge of the dessert, so there were also plenty of rocks there) started shaking, until the very ground shook Ducky awake.

"Spike, would you stop sleep rumbling already? I am very very tired. I am, I am", she asked him, thinking the source of the noise was him.

Spike woke up and looked at Ducky.

The noise stopped for a moment, and Ducky said "Thanks.", and settled to sleep again, when the noises started again.

"Spike, please.", she turned to him again and was surprised to see him still looking at her.

"It wasn't you?", she said and he shook his head and saying "Uh-uh".

The ground began shaking more violently and everyone except for Roofah woke up in fear, thinking it's an earthshake.

"Would you wake up already?", Cera told him angrily and bumped him with her horn.

"Hello everyone!", he said loudly, not noticing Cera just bumped him awake.

After he said that the ground shaking stopped for a moment, and everyone was relieved to find out it wasn't an earthshake.

Now they were twice as worried as they heard a not-so-distant roar.

"**Sharptooth!**", they all screamed, recognizing the roar as a sharptooth's, wondering what to do.

Roofah buried his head in the sand again, but everyone was too panicked to notice.

They panicked even **more** when Ruby realized it wasn't just any sharptooth as she screamed "**It's Red Claw! Red Claw it is!**", and a moment later Littlefoot called: "We can hide in there!", as he saw a narrow crack in the wall.

The kids got inside the crack and looked out.

The crack was too narrow for Red Claw, but wide enough for his Fast-Biter minions, Screech and Thud.

"Where is Roofah?!", Ruby asked in panic as she noticed Roofah didn't go with him.

"Shh! He's in there!", Cera told her, looking in his direction.

"They will eat him!", Ruby said in panic.

"Do not worry! He safe there!", Petrie ensured her.

"Up with your tush and you look like bush!", Littlefoot quoted Loofah and smiled.

"Oh, I see!", she said, noticing he did look like a bush.

They didn't dare talking anymore since now they could see the sharptooth and 2 fast biters right ahead of them.

_Translation:_

"_They're here somewhere! Those kids won't get away from me again!_", Red Claw told the fast biters.

"_Go look for them, now!_", he ordered and the two started looking and sniffing around the area, failing, fortunately, to find the crack where the gang was hiding.

"_Nothing here except that weird-looking bush._", Thud reported.

"_Nothing here either._", Screech added as he finished scanning another part.

"_Though that bush sure smells a lot like the flattooth kids!_", he mentioned and sniffed it again.

"_Those flatteeth sure have weird taste in food!_", Thud said and the two fast biters laughed.

"_Stop it you morons! We'll keep going this way! I can't wait to make dinner out of those annoying kids!_", he ordered them and the three predators kept walking.

Only after the 3 were out of sight the gang went outside to get Roofah and keep going.

"It's alright Roofah! You can come out now!", Littlefoot told him, but was answered by sleep rumbles.

"He's sleeping?!", Cera said angrily and was about to bump into him, when Petrie flew down and said into his ear saying: "Me think me see berries over there!".

"**Berries!**", Roofah shot up and started running, and the others laughed and followed, not noticing the path they took wasn't very different from Red Claw's...

**Meanwhile, where the herd of yellow bellies were sleeping...**

Chomper yawned and rubbed his eyes as he got up, finding that all the yellow bellies woke up already.

"Ha?", he said as he noticed everyone was very quiet, and apparently, standing around something, or someone.

Usually, the herd was **very** loud, and the silence made him nervous.

He made his way towards the center of the yellow belly circle and found Foobie lying on the ground. He didn't look so good.

"Foobie! What's wrong?", he asked him, worried.

He made a soft, quiet squeak and Doofah explained: "Don't worry Chomper, it's just a yellow belly balloonia!".

"Ha?", he said, confused, though he did notice Foobie's belly was much bigger than yesterday.

"It means he'll be just fine soon enough, though we'll never make it to the great meeting.", Loofah said and everyone made a depressed sigh.

"Oh, that's all?", Chomper said, relieved, but Doofah continued: "That and if a sharptooth comes, we'll all be food.".

Chomper gasped, and the others, to his surprise, giggled.

"Do you know any safe place around here you can stay until Foobie is better?", he asked.

"Sure we do!", Doofah told him and Chomper smiled.

"The great meeting place!", she said happily, though Chomper looked depressed again.

Foobie then made another quiet squeak and pointed at Chomper, and everyone except him and Chomper gasped.

"What? What did he say?", Chomper asked, although deep inside he knew what Foobie said.

"Foobie wants you to be our leader!", Doofah explained.

"M... M... Me?", he said with a weak, worrying voice.

"No, I really don't think I can lead a herd...", he said while slowly walking backwards.

"Well, the wise one said so, and I agree!", Loofah reassured him, and all the other yellow bellies nodded in agreement.

"How far is the meeting place?", he asked.

"We have no idea!", the herd replied together and they all laughed.

"This is gonna be a **long** journey...", he said to himself and called "Alright, we're going!".

**It seemed Chomper got a lot more then he bargained for! Will he be able to handle being in charge of a herd of yellow bellies? Will the gang finally catch up with them, or maybe it will be Red Claw to catch up with any of them first?**

**Read the next chapter to find out!**


	16. The Big Responsibility Test Part 4

**Part 4- Our New Leader, Chomper!**

The herd of yellow bellies started moving forward, when Chomper noticed sick Foobie was left behind.

"Why isn't anyone taking Foobie?", he turned around and asked angrily.

"Cause you didn't tell us to!", Loofah explained.

"Well, then you two.", he said to two yellow bellies who were the closest to Foobie.

"Can you take Foobie please?", he asked politely.

"Ahh... We're too tired...", one of them said and the other nodded and sat down.

"Hey!", Doofah called angrily and walked to them.

"Chomper said you need to get him, so you take him!", she shouted at them, which frightened everyone around.

"Doofah, if they don't want to take him that's okay.", Chomper tried to calm her down.

"Fine, I'll take him.", he said and went to grab Foobie, even though he knew that was hopeless.

He gasped as Foobie did go off the ground when he grabbed him, not because of him, but because of the two yellow bellies who said: "Our leader can't carry someone, he needs to lead us!", they put Foobie on another Yellow Belly's back who didn't complain.

"Okay, we're moving!", Chomper called again, and everyone followed obediently.

After some time of walking, Chomper looked back and saw that some of the yellow bellies heading off-course.

"No, no, no!", he called, amazingly like Ducky.

"We have to go in a straight line!", he called and went to correct the off-coursed yellow bellies.

"We must stay in a straight line!", he repeated and went back to lead the herd.

"He really is like Littlefoot, don't you think?", Loofah asked Doofah.

"He sure is!", she agreed and the two laughed.

The herd continued moving without problems, and when the edge of the desert came into view, Chomper called "We're almost past the desert!", and everyone cheered.

Then, a new trouble came, when Chomper heard a voice, that talked in **sharptooth**:

"_I think I see good lunch coming there._".

Following this sentence (which only Chomper could understand of course), the ground started shaking, and Chomper shouted: "Hide everyone! It's a sharptooth!".

"**Sharptooth!**", everyone screamed and stuck their heads in the sand, just in time (Foobie did have the energy to do that as well).

Chomper was relieved to see that the sharptooth wasn't Red Claw.

The sharptooth noticed Chomper, but thought the yellow bellies were bushes.

Seeing that Chomper was a sharptooth as well, he asked him: "_Have you seen anything to eat here, young sharptooth?_".

"_No, nothing at all!_", he lied convincingly (also in sharptooth of course).

"_Really? I thought I've seen a herd of flatteeth around here, but I guess my eyes are getting old. Thanks._", he replied and went on his way.

After there was a very safe distance between them, Chomper called: "It's okay, he's gone!".

After everyone pulled their heads out, Chomper said: "Let's keep moving!", and they all headed to the mountain in front.

While they were walking, Chomper noticed the same yellow belly was still carrying sick Foobie, so he asked another yellow belly to replace him.

The yellow bellies, who by now got used to the idea that Chomper was their leader for now, didn't object much anymore.

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in the mysterious beyond...**

Roofah was usually the one to slow them down, but this time, thanks to Petrie's little trick, he kept them in his dust, literally.

Cera coughed and ordered him to "Stop that already!".

Roofah stopped and said in a sad expression- "I don't see any berries here.".

"Don't worry, Roofah. I'm sure there is something to eat around here!", Ruby tried to cheer him up.

By now, everyone was hungry, thirsty and tired, but they didn't complain much.

They worried too much about Chomper who was now more than a day alone (or so they thought).

Spike sniffed the air around them, and immediately grunted happily and started running.

It was so surprising that Ducky almost fell off of him.

"Hey Spike! Please slow down! I do not like it! Oh no, no, no!", she called and Spike slowed down, but was still running.

"If Spike is running like that, then that means there is surly...", Littlefoot started and all of the kids finished: "Green food!".

The others ran following spike, and this time it wasn't too hard to keep up.

In the horizon, they could see the desert coming to an end, and a mountain rising above.

Seeing that they all cheered, and sped up even more.

**Not too far from them...**

"_I can smell those annoying kids again!_", Red Claw sniffed and said with an evil smile.

"_Come, maybe I missed lunch, but I won't miss dinner!_", he ordered Screech and Thud.

The fast biters laughed evilly and followed.

**Back to the yellow belly heard...**

"I'm hungry!" calls were now so frequently heard that Chomper got used to it.

He didn't say anything, although he was very hungry as well.

At one point, when they were very close to the mountain, Chomper turned around and said angrily: "I'll find you some food if you stop complaining!".

"But we're hungry now!", they all said together.

Chomper decided to keep walking and turn to a softer tone, so he said: "Listen, I'm sure we'll find some food soon. Don't give up!".

But because he was walking and looking at the yellow bellies behind at the same time, he didn't notice that the way to the mountain wasn't **completely** flat:

Chomper suddenly fell with a scream and a big splash was heard.

Chomper rose out of the water below and called to the surprised Yellow Bellies: "Hey everyone! I think I found some water!", but he regretted he did that before getting out of the water, since all the yellow bellies called "**Water!**" together and jumped down, almost squishing Chomper.

Despite the fact he was almost smashed, he climbed out of the water and laughed when he saw them having fun in the water.

While they were still drinking and splashing, Chomper decided to look around, but didn't need to do that since he found what he was looking for right behind him- plenty of green food, and even a hive of stinging buzzers!

Chomper grabbed the hive and called to the others "There's Green food here, guys!".

Following his call, everyone ran towards the food, except for Foobie, who asked to lie near the pool.

Chomper took a few branches and brought them to Foobie, who squeaked "thanks", and started munching.

Chomper then went to the side, where he could watch over all the yellow bellies and started eating the buzzers.

"Being a leader sure is a hard work, but it's also fun!", he said to himself.

After he finished (a lot before the others did, as he always complained to his friends in the Great Valley), he looked for his two best friends in the herd- Loofah and Doofah.

"Hey Loofah, Doofah!", he called when he found them.

"Oh hey, Chomper.", they said and kept eating.

"Do you think we went the right way? Are we even close to the meeting place?", Chomper asked.

"Well of course! We're almost there!", Loofah answered.

Chomper was puzzled, so he asked: "But I just took a random direction to follow! I wasn't even sure this was the right way. And I still can't be sure about that! I don't even know how I found the water!".

Hearing what he said, the two yellow bellies started laughing again, and Doofah said: "You really are so much like Littlefoot!".

"See, you're thinking like a Longneck!", Loofah explained.

"What?", Chomper asked, even more confused. He was a sharptooth after all!

"You don't need to always think about anything! You just... Feel it!", Loofah explained again.

"So, if I think I'm going the right way, it also means I'm **really going** the right way?", he asked and looked at him.

"Exactly like that!", they both answered and laughed again.

Seeing that all of the yellow bellies finished eating, he looked at the great circle, which was on the way down now.

"So, when are we supposed to be at the meeting?", Chomper asked.

"When the great circle comes down!", Doofah answered.

"Alright everyone! We're moving again!", Chomper called and all the yellow bellies rose, and this time Loofah decided to carry sick Foobie.

This time, the way to the mountain was really flat and the herd of yellow bellies, along with their sharptooth temporary leader started going up the mountain.

**Back to the rest of the gang and Roofah...**

The thought about green food made the 7 dinosaurs speed up, and Petrie, who had the advantage of flying, was first. But since he was also the highest among them, he saw the "trap" they were about to fall into.

He stopped just before the edge and called "**Stop!**", but it was too late: the other 6 tried to stop but they all fell into the water, knocking Petrie down with them as well.

Ducky floated up completely relaxed, saying: "I never thought I would miss water so much. Nope, nope, nope...".

The other 6 rose up of the water coughing, yet happy and laughing.

They splashed at each other and drank, and even Petrie, who didn't like the water so much joined the fun.

Only Spike went for his favorite thing right away- "Green food!", the others called as they noticed Spike who went straight to it.

**Not long after...**

They all finished drinking and eating, and were about to rest, when a familiar roar was heard.

"**Red Claw!**", Ruby called again in terror, and everyone started screaming and running around in panic...


	17. The Big Responsibility Test Part 5

**Part 5- The Adventure's End**

Littlefoot, who as usual, kept relatively calm remembered the mountain and called: "Everyone! Let's climb on that mountain!".

By the time Red Claw and his fast biters were actually at the canyon, the 7 friends started climbing up the mountain.

They were gasping heavily as they ran up the mountain, and as the fast biters closed on them they all let out another scream, this time heard up to the top of the mountain.

"You know, those voices sound familiar, they remind me...", Loofah thought, but Chomper recognized the voices all too well.

"**Littlefoot, guys!**", he called, but they were too far and too busy running to hear.

"There's a sharptooth under there and my friends need help!", he called, but the others just screamed "**Sharptooth!**" and tried to stuck their heads in the ground, only to get a painful beak-ache.

Chomper gave up and tried to save his friends by himself. He saw some rocks and tried to push them down on the fast biters.

Now Red Claw was also climbing the mountain, but Cera had an idea- she turned around and bumped surprised Thud, who fell on Screech, and they both rolled on Red Claw legs, with Cera laughing madly.

"_What are you doing, you morons?!_", Red Claw asked angrily and kicked them back up. Furious, the two fast claws were aiming on Cera, who let out a scream and ran past everyone.

Chomper kept trying pushing the rocks, even though he knew it's hopeless.

"Help me!", he called, and they responded- one by one they started jumping up and down on their bellies.

"What are you doing?!", he asked in panic.

"Helping!", Loofah answered briefly.

As some of the looser rocks started falling down, Chomper got the idea, and had no idea why, but he joined them (on his feet though).

The impact of the bellies, landing all at the same time, sounded like footsteps, **giant** footsteps.

Everyone under froze in fear, including the 3 bad guys.

Chomper had another idea- he roared as loud as he could, but that wasn't all- since they were on a mountain, and not down, a **massive** echo was created!

Translating to size, the sharptooth that was supposed to make this roar should have been twice as big as Red Claw!

But what frightened Red Claw the most was what Chomper said: "_**I know you're there, Red Claw! And if you don't get out of there I'll eat you!**_".

Red Claw let out a terrified roar and ran down in panic, with the fast biters following him.

Littlefoot was amazed to hear under the loud and scary voice a shy, familiar voice- "**Chomper?!**", he shouted up to him and the others repeated him (Just because they were shocked though.).

Once Red Claw and his minions were too far to hear or see anything, Chomper came to the edge of the top and waved to his friends, saying "Hey guys! I'm over here!".

**Not long later...**

The 7 dinosaurs made it up on the mountain, where they were greeted by the others.

"Hey Roofah!", Loofah called. "I really haven't seen you in a while!".

"Yeah! I guess I took a wrong turn somewhere. Oh well!", he said and the two burst into laugh.

"Chomper!", his 6 friends called. "Guys!", he called back, and they all had a group hug. "You had us worried sick, Chomper!", Ruby called and hugged him again.

"Sorry I ran like that... I just wanted to prove to you that I can be responsible!", he explained.

"Well, running away and making us follow you isn't very responsible.", Cera smirked.

"The 5 great leaders!" call was heard and all the yellow bellies ran to greet them.

"Huh?!", the gang said (without Chomper of course).

"You're still beautiful!", Doofah called and tried to hug them, but only caught Petrie: "Me... Can't... Breath!", he choked and Doofah let go.

"Did you call us the "5 great leaders"? Did you, did you?", Ducky asked, surprised.

"Sure, since you lead us to yucky valley! Oh yeah, we changed the name since the berries were so gross. Anyways, because of that we decided to title you "the 5 great leaders"!", Loofah explained.

"Not anymore!", Roofah called.

"Thanks to this young lady,", he pointed to Ruby, "There are now 6 great leaders!".

Everyone laughed in agreement and Ruby introduced herself.

After all the introducing was done, Littlefoot remembered to ask Chomper: "Why did you run away like that?".

"Well, after I put you so many times in danger in the Great Valley, I decided I need to learn to be more responsible...".

"But how come you were with the yellow bellies?".

"Well...", he started telling them the story, and after he finished Cera had one detail that caught her attention completely:

"So it was you who made this **huge **roar?", she asked, stunned.

"Well, yeah.", he mumbled and blushed.

"Wow!", everyone said in amazement.

They reminded Chomper something: "Hey, am I also a great leader now?", he asked Loofah and Doofah.

The yellow bellies discussed this quietly, and then Loofah came to him: "No!", he said, and Chomper looked disappointed.

"You're... **The greater leader**!", he called and everyone around laughed and cheered, including Foobie, whom Chomper just noticed (Maybe except for Cera, who frowned a bit, for him being better.).

"Hey, are you well already, Foobie?", Chomper asked him.

Foobie squeaked shortly and rolled on the ground, laughing madly.

The rest of the yellow bellies also joined the laugh and Doofah explained to the confused kids, while laughing at the same time: "Foobie was never sick! We just made it up!".

"But why?", Chomper asked, still not understanding.

"Well, you said you wanted to prove your responsibility, so we figured out that if you'll be our leader, you'll learn to be responsible very fast!".

"So Chomper lead you all the way here?", Petrie asked, still finding it hard to believe- all 5 of them had hard time helping the yellow bellies, and Chomper made it by himself!

"He sure did! And he also saved us on the way!", Roofah answered.

"So, even the meeting was fake?", Chomper asked.

"Nope! The meeting is about to start, and Chomper, **you have to take part in it!** Of course the 6 great leaders can join us as well!", Loofah said.

"What do I do in it?", Chomper asked, intrigued.

"That's a surprise!", Doofah said and Foobie laughed louder than everyone else.

While Foobie took Chomper somewhere else, the kids followed the rest of the yellow bellies to a big plateau, filled with water and plants. But there was no time to feast, since herds of yellow bellies from everywhere came into view! Soon, there were about 20 herds of yellow bellies!

The yellow bellies from the different herds talked to each other as if they knew them since hatching, but there was no time to chat either, since the main event of the meeting began, quietly, but surly:

"_Dum di dum di doo wah..._

_Dum di dum di doo wah..._".

And in harmony, each herd singing a line and joining the bounce, with the leaders of each herd gathering in the middle (where Chomper found himself as well when Foobie brought him along).

"The yellow belly bounce!", Cera called happily.

"This time it's the **great** yellow belly bounce!", Doofah corrected her.

Ruby didn't need to ask what is it, as she was told on the way everything the gang knew about the yellow bellies and their adventure with them.

Soon, the plateau itself seemed like it was dancing to the beat!

Everyone sang and danced, with the leaders of each herd, including Chomper of course, danced right in the middle and got most of the attention.

Chomper then signaled his friends to come, which they did.

"Just like the time before!", Littlefoot said and danced with Cera (everyone had their own moves, so Littlefoot and Cera made up their own.).

"Aha! But this time there are 2 new friends with us!", she said and looked at Chomper and Ruby, who were also dancing together.

Spike and Foobie, like last time, also danced together (Since neither of them could talk, it seemed they were very bonded.).

Ducky and Petrie also danced together, the two laughing hard as well.

They all danced and danced, and like last time, they just didn't get tired, until it was very late, and after a big feast, all of the herds fell asleep, each leader returning to his own herd.

**The following morning...**

Everyone woke up and the herds greeted each other goodbye.

Chomper decided to stay near his friends this time and avoid the yellow-belly-"formalities".

"Bye!", everyone called to the leaving herds.

"I hope you enjoyed, guys!", Doofah came to them.

"Oh yeah! That was great!", they replied.

"So where you go now?", Petrie asked.

"Wherever we want to!", Loofah said and everyone laughed.

Foobie came and squeaked a question, and by now Chomper rarely needed a translation, and this was no exception, as he answered: "Yeah, I want to return to my friends at the Great Valley, but I know I'll meet you again someday!".

The others seemed even to confuse to ask what just happened. In fact, you can say that Chomper now knows 3 languages: Flattooth, Sharptooth and Foobie.

"Thanks again, great leaders!", Roofah came and said.

The yellow belly herd and the kids said their goodbyes, the yellow bellies headed in a direction only they, and maybe Chomper, knew.

"See ya! Still beautiful!", Doofah called and everybody laughed once more.

"So, where are we going now, oh greater leader?", Cera asked with a smirk.

"Wherever we feel like!", Chomper replied happily and the gang laughed, including Cera, though a moment later she said "I'm serious.".

Chomper and Spike, who had the best sniffers simply sniffed out the way back for the others, and before the Great Circle was down, they all made it home- to the Great Valley (The yellow bellies are slower than the kids, usually.), where they were greeted by their worried-out-of-their-minds-parents.

I won't tell the exact conversation here, but I guarantee it was **very** noisy, especially on Topsy's side of it.

In the end, thanks to Chomper's experience with the yellow bellies, Chomper definitely learned to be more responsible over his actions, though from some to time he still got hasty.


	18. On Babysitting and Flying Part 1

**I'd like to thank Brekclub85 again for being my most deticated (or maybe only?) reader of my story.**

**I apologize for not uploading for so long but school kept me WAY too busy.**

**Enjoy this story, that will only be a 2 part story (like most of my other stories).**

**I can already say that I have almost 10 more ideas for future stories, most of them pretty short. Enjoy!**

On Babysitting and Flying

**Part 1- The Flying Lessons Begin!**

The kids were playing hide-and-seek as most mornings.

What was **unusual**, except for Petrie being sick at home since the day before, was that Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky and Spike were called so early to the nest.

"Sorry, we'll see ya later!", the others called as they left.

"What should we do now?", Chomper asked Ruby.

"I know! How about we'll go see how's Petrie doing?", she suggested.

"Great idea!", he replied and off they went.

But as they reached to the nest they could hear Mama Flyer's voice- she was explaining something to her kids, and they were complaining:

"I know it might be long and hard for you kids, but this is a journey everyone in the Great Valley is participating in.", she explained.

"But what about Petrie?", one of her kids asked.

"Petrie is sick, and there will be other opportunities for him to come.".

"So why can't we stay too?", he asked again.

She sighed and said: "Children, in the future it will be your responsibility to take care of the Great Valley, and this is a lesson you must take to learn it.".

"Okay.", the young flyer said.

"We are leaving soon. You should warm your wings and get ready.", she instructed.

"Okay!", they replied, and flew out to maneuver flying.

Before she flew as well Ruby raised her voice: "Petrie's mom, is Petrie there?".

"Yeah. He isn't feeling well now. He'll come to see you when he feels better!", she called.

"Where are you going?", Chomper asked as she got into the air.

"The big Great Valley watch!".

"Can we also come?", Chomper asked her hopefully.

"I'm sorry kids, but you're not familiar enough with the Great Valley. If you wander away you'll get lost, but surly you can come next time!", she said and flew away, her children following.

Soon after, Cera came running towards them and stopped right in front of them.

"Hello, Cera! Cera, hello!", Ruby said, but Cera looked like she was in too much of a hurry to start a conversation.

"Guys! I need some help, quick!", she said and ran back to where she came from.

Her two friends were to surprised to react, so Cera said "Will you move already?" and got them moving.

"Yeah, we're coming!", Chomper said and they followed.

She took them to a place Chomper **really** doesn't like to be in- Cera's family's nest.

"Daddy!", she called.

"Cera, did you find anyone?", her father asked.

"I sure did!", Cera said and her parents came into view, accompanied by playful Tricia.

The reason Chomper didn't like to be there was obviously Topsy, as he turned to him saying "What are you doing here?" angrily. Topsy tolerated Chomper when playing with Cera, but he still didn't trust him enough to be near young Tricia, despite the fact he saved her from Red Claw.

"It's okay, daddy! I asked them to babysit Tricia!", she explained.

"**What?**" was said by everyone except the two young Threehorns.

"You didn't say you wanted us to babysit Tricia!", Ruby said to Cera.

"Who said I'll even **let** you babysit her?", Topsy said to Chomper.

Chomper ignored the the question, and since he tends to stay out of arguments, especially ones involving Cera's dad, he decided to play with Tricia while none of the others noticed, or rather, Tricia tagged him and they started playing tag.

Tria, who also stayed out of it until now suddenly shouted "Quiet!".

This made everyone freeze, including Tricia. None of them has ever heard her shout.

"Kids,", she asked Ruby and Chomper.

"would it be okay if you babysit Tricia while we're not here?".

"Okay.", the two kids said.

"And Topsy, do I need to remind you again how Chomper saved both Cera and Tricia?", she used the 'winning sentence' (The sentence used to persuade Topsy that Chomper is trustworthy.).

He looked at the Great Circle and said: "Alright. Since we don't have more time, it will be you job to take care of Tricia until we come back.".

"Don't worry Mr. Threehorn! We'll take good care of her!", Chomper reassured him, though Topsy just mumbled: "As long as it's not between your teeth...", and the 3 Threehorns went away, hearing Chomper's words to Tricia: "We'll have great time together!", and she giggled in response.

"How about we go see the others off?", Ruby suggested.

"Okay.", Chomper said.

"Let's go, Tricia! We're going to say bye-bye to your family!", he called the baby.

"Cewa!", she called and the 3 followed the rest of the Threehorn family.

The 3 got just in time to see almost the entire Great Valley residents gathering in a single place, which prevented the 3 kids from seeing any of their friends, and soon the entire mega-group moved, sticking close to the great wall.

"Aww... So what do we do now?", Chomper asked, and Tricia answered: "Play!".

Ruby and Chomper laughed, and Ruby said: "Alright, let's go play hide and seek!".

"Wanna go look for us?", Chomper asked her.

"Yay!", she said and giggled.

"Okay, close your eyes and we'll call you when you can look for us!", Ruby instructed.

Tricia put her face on the ground, waiting for the others to tell her when to look for them.

Ruby hid behind a few bushes, while Chomper hid behind a tree.

"Go look for us, Tricia!", they called and she set off.

Meanwhile, in the tree above Chomper, someone didn't hear what was going on under there, as it repeated to itself: "I can do it... I can do it... I can do it!".

It jumped, trying to fly, but soon screamed "I can't do it!", and fell, right on Chomper's sniffer.

"**Ahhh!!!**", they both screamed.

"Get it off! Get it off!", Chomper called and hit it with his hand, dropping it on the ground.

"Sharptooth!", it screamed.

"Please, eat me quickly, I don't wanna suffer much!", a green creature of which neither Chomper or Ruby have ever seen begged Chomper, closing it's eyes.

"I'm not gonna eat you!", Chomper reassured him.

The creature opened his eyes: "You're not? Then what kind of sharptooth are you?", he asked, too surprised to even remember that sharpteeth usually don't talk at all.

"I'm Chomper, the friendly sharptooth!", he introduced himself happily.

"Chomper!", Ruby's voice called.

"I heard you scream! What's wrong?", she came, and so did Tricia, who realized the game was stopped.

"And who are you?", she asked the creature.

"Gido!", Tricia called, rubbing her head against the creature's body.

"Oh, Tricia, you remember me! Nice to see you again! You grew so much you even talk now!", he replied and hugged her.

"So, your name is Gido?", Chomper asked.

"Guido actually. I guess Tricia is too young to say it right yet.", he corrected.

"Nice to meet you, Guido!", Ruby and Chomper said.

"By the way, my name is Ruby, Ruby is my name!", she introduced herself.

"Why did you fall on my sniffer?", Chomper asked.

"Well, you see, I tried to fly, but I fell.", he explained.

"So, are you a flyer? You're not like any flyers we've ever seen!", Chomper said in amazement, while he thought about Petrie.

"You mean this?", he asked, showing his feathers more clearly.

"Yeah.", they said, still staring at the feathers.

"So, if you're a flyer, why can't you fly?", Ruby asked.

"I just... Can't.", he sighed.

"Maybe we can help you!", Chomper suddenly said.

"How? You're no flyers!", Guido said, discouraged.

"But we do know one!", Ruby explained.

"Okay. I guess I could use a lesson or two.", he agreed and took a ride on Chomper, with Ruby carrying Tricia.

Soon enough they reached their destination- Petrie's nest.

"Petrie! Are you okay now?", Chomper called.

"Petrie?", Guido asked in surprise.

"Hey everyone!", Petrie said as he flew out of the nest.

"Guido! What you doing here?", Petrie said in surprise as he saw him.

"Just hanging around, you know.", he answered.

"Wow! Are you feeling well so fast?", Ruby asked.

"Well, actually, me was never sick.", he explained, "Me just not want to go with them.".

"But why? It looks so much fun!", Chomper asked.

"Maybe to you! But part of the journey of flyers you work together with group!".

"But, you learned to fly in a group on the great day of the flyers!", Guido said.

"Me still feel me not ready.", he said in discouragement.

"Anyways, Guido needs your help!", Chomper changed the subject back to what they came for.

"I tried for a long time to fly by myself, but I realized need help!", Guido explained.

"Sure! Why not? It be fun!", Petrie said happily.

"Alright! Chomper and I will keep watching over Tricia, while you practice your flying!", Ruby suggested.

"Alright!", the others called, and off they went- Guido and Petrie to the Thundering Falls, since any fall will be in the shallow water, and Tricia, Ruby and Chomper went to play some more with Tricia.

"So what do we do now?", Chomper asked, and Tricia answered by tagging him and running around.

The 3 laughed and Chomper tagged unprepared Ruby, who then chased the other two.

**Meanwhile at the Thundering Falls...**

"Okay. Show me how you fly, Guido!", Petrie asked him.

"Okay...", he said, expecting for the fall.

They were practicing near a ledge above the shallow water of the pool created by the Thundering Falls, so when Guido falls it won't hurt him so bad.

Guido walked over to the ledge, opened his wings and jumped. A splash was heard a moment later.

"No, no, no! You do it all wrong!", Petrie explained.

Guido climbed up, and Petrie showed him how he flies: "See, you open them big and wide, and then jump and flap!", he said and demonstrated.

"Now you try!", he called from above.

Guido tried to repeat: he opened his feathery wings, and then jumped and flapped as hard as he could.

The time he stayed in the air was slightly longer than the previous fall.

"Aww. I don't think it works.", he said, discouraged.

"No worries! Me find a way for sure!", Petrie encouraged him.

A moment later he thought of something: "Me got an idea! Let's go back to others!", he called and flew back to his friends.

"It would have been much faster if I could fly...", Guido said to himself and followed.


	19. On Babysitting and Flying Part 2

**Part 2- Petrie's Lesson**

The two flyers reached their 3 friends as they were taking a break from playing.

"Hey everyone...", Guido said as they approached.

"Hello my friends, my friends hello!", Ruby replied.

"Did you already learn how to fly?", Chomper asked him with a smile.

"Nope.", the two flyers said and Guido let out a sigh.

"We need your help.", Petrie said and explained his idea.

**Not long later...**

"Are you sure it's gonna work?", Guido asked Petrie from a top of a large boulder.

"Sure! Nothing good like wind to help you fly! Okay, start!", he ensured him and told his friends to start: Ruby, Chomper, and even Tricia all blew on Guido's open-wide wings, and Petrie used his wings to do the same.

"I think... It's working!", Guido called as he was blown away and started flapping wings on his own.

But a moment later Guido fell again on the ground.

Tricia suddenly started crying.

"What's wrong, Tricia?", the others asked her.

"'ood!", she answered, and only Chomper understood- I think she said "Food.".

"Me think tree stars will do good!", Petrie said and flew to the tree, but Tricia got too excited about the flying and said "Petrie fly!".

Petrie was so shocked he went crushing right into the tree.

A "Boom!", sound was heard and Petrie fell to the ground.

"Petrie!", everyone called and rushed towards him.

"Petrie? Are you alright?", Chomper asked.

"Aww...", he moaned, and a while later he said: "Me think me okay.".

Tricia cried slightly "Sowy", she apologized.

"It's okay, Tricia.", Guido comforted her.

Petrie got up on his feet a few moments later, as he rested enough.

"Okay, back to training!", he said and jumped up, flapping his wings.

Surprisingly, he fell to the ground.

"Ha?", everyone asked, puzzled.

"Heh, no problem.", he said and tried to fly again.

"What going on?", he asked after falling again, looking at his wings.

He now flapped as hard as he could, but in vain.

"Me... Can't fly...", he said, shocked, and the others gasped.

"Oh no! Who's gonna teach me to fly now?", Guido asked.

"No worries! Once me can fly again...", he tried to fly again, only to fail once more.

"I have an idea! How about we ask Mr. Thicknose?", Ruby suggested.

"Okay! The others said and off they went to the Thundering Falls, where Thicknose was most often seen, and they hoped he'll be there and not on the watch.

The kids reached the falls and found Mr. Thicknose drinking some water.

"Hey Mr. Thicknose!", they said when they approached.

"Hello, kids.", he replied.

"Why aren't you in the big Great Valley watch along with the others?", Chomper asked.

"Oh... I did it so many times in my life that there is really no need for me to do it anymore. Besides, I'm getting too old for such a journey.", he explained.

"Anyways, can I help you with something?", he asked.

"Yeah... Well, Petrie kind of forgot how to fly...", Ruby explained.

"Hmm...", he said to himself and started looking closer at Petrie.

"You look fine. Do your wings hurt?".

"Nope, just me head.", Petrie answered.

"Your head? What happened?", Thicknose asked.

"He smashed into a tree.", Chomper told him.

"Well, sometimes when you hit your head too hard, you lose some of your memories, so maybe you forgot how to fly. Did you forget anything else?".

"Hmm... Me no think so.", Petrie answered.

"I'll try to think what to do about it, but for now, you can try to teach yourself to fly again.", Thicknose suggested.

"Okay, thanks!", the kids replied and went off.

Chomper's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry.", he said, rubbing his tummy.

"I'm gonna find myself something...", he decided and walked away.

"'ood!", Tricia called again, remembering again she's still hungry.

"I'll go get her some green food.", Ruby said and also went off. Leaving Tricia with Guido and Petrie.

"Cho'per!", Tricia suddenly called and started running where Chomper went to.

"Tricia, wait!", Guido and Petrie called, but she was already running towards Chomper.

The two immediately began running after her, but since they were flyers, and therefore not built to running, they couldn't catch up with her (that and the fact that they were much smaller than her).

**Soon later...**

Ruby got back to where she left Tricia, Petrie, and Guido, holding some leaves, and found nobody.

"Ha? I was sure my friends were waiting right here!", she said when she noticed Guido and Petrie running somewhere else.

She quickly and easily caught up with them: "What happened? Where's Tricia?", she asked, worried.

"Tricia... Ran to Chomper!", Guido said, gasping from the effort.

Ruby put them on her back and asked: "Which way?".

"Keep on this way!", Petrie instructed and she ran.

**Meanwhile...**

"Great! Buzzers!", Chomper called happily as he found his favorite meal- stinging buzzers.

He pulled the hive down from from the low branch and sat on a stone, munching on the buzzers happily, when he spitted them out from surprise when he saw Tricia running towards him.

"Tricia?!", he shouted and ran towards her, not noticing he was still holding the hive.

"What are you doing here? The others must be really worried!", he asked.

She rubbed her head against him, so he softened: "Okay, Tricia, how about we get back to the others?".

Tricia giggled and went back, making sure Chomper was going with her, not noticing he was still holding the hive.

A moment later, the hive began buzzing, and soon the buzzers were outside, and angry as well!

Chomper didn't even notice he was taking an occasional bite on them, as he was too busy making sure Tricia doesn't run off again.

Tricia turned around again to make sure Chomper was still following when she noticed the buzzers.

"Buzz-buzz?", she asked, as she heard the sound they made, and got closer.

Soon, one of them landed on her small horn and she screamed in panic, running away in another direction!

"Tricia!", Chomper called in surprise and panic, and didn't notice he finally dropped the hive as he ran after her.

"Oh no! The fireplace!", Chomper called in panic as he saw Tricia was about to fall to the fireplace (lava pool).

"Tricia, stop!!!", he called, but he was too far away.

"Got you!", Ruby called as she caught Tricia right before she was about to fall to the fireplace.

"Good catch!", Chomper called, gasping.

"Wow, Ruby, you sure run fast!", Guido complimented.

"Thank you!", she said in a smile.

"No worries, Tricia! It be alright now!", Petrie tried to cheer her up, as she cried.

"Umm... Shouldn't we get a bit further away?", Chomper asked as he noticed they were standing right on the ledge above the fireplace.

Too late- the ground cracked around them, and the 5 fell down!

"Ahhh!", they screamed, expecting for the burn, but felt nothing.

Fortunately, they landed on a stone beside the fireplace. However, there was no way out! The ledge was too high and steep to climb on and the fireplace surrounded them completely!

"Help!", they screamed as the lava was getting higher!

"Kids!", someone called, and the kids were relieved to see Mr. Thicknose running as fast as he could towards them.

"I thought up a solution and I was going to look for you when I heard your scream! What happened?", he asked in panic.

"We fell into the fireplace, and it's getting higher!", Guido explained.

"Daddy! Mommy!", Tricia called for her parents.

Mr. Thicknose bent down, trying to reach the kids, but his neck and head were too short, as well as his tail.

"It's no use! I can't reach you! And there's no way I can catch up to the others to get help!", he said, giving up.

"Oh, if only me could fly, me could get help!", Petrie said angrily.

"Maybe I can try again!", Guido said and flapped his wings the hardest he could, but he couldn't get off.

"I'm sorry.", he said and looked around, when he had an idea.

"Petrie! Only you can do it!", he said as he looked at Petrie.

"But, me can not fly!", he reminded him.

"Well, you just need to learn again!", he answered and flapped his wings towards Petrie.

"What are you doing?", Mr. Thicknose asked.

"Petrie could use a bit of help here!", he answered, signaling to Ruby and Chomper.

"Right!", the two understood and started helping by blowing on Petrie's wings, and Tricia helped as well.

"Fly, Petrie! You can do it!", the others cheered him, and he started flapping.

"Me did it, me did it!, he called as he was blown up.

"Me not do it!", he screamed as he fell right in the direction of the fireplace.

The others gasped and called "Petrie!" in fear, but at the last moment, he opened his wings wide, and thanks to the hot air he got up!

"Way to go!", they all cheered him as he flew back up.

"My idea was to hit your head even harder or something, but I guess this one is better!", Mr. Thicknose called.

"Where is the herd?", Petrie called in panic.

"The herd should be beside the great wall in this direction by now!", Mr. Thicknose instructed and turned to a certain direction.

"Right!", Petrie called and flew as fast as he could, hoping that he'll make it in time.

**Not long after...**

Petrie arrived to a water hole where the herd was resting, gasping from the effort- he never flew so fast in his life.

"Petrie?", Petrie's mom asked in surprise as she saw her son flying in her direction.

"Quick! Chomper, Ruby, Guido and Tricia in danger in fireplace!", he said, still gasping.

Topsy, Tria and Cera immediately shot up when hearing the last name.

"Our daughter!", Tria called in panic.

"Oh no!", everyone called.

"Quick, this way!", Petrie said and started flying back.

"The watch is called off! We have to save the kids, quickly!", Grandpa longneck called and the entire mega-group followed Petrie.

No one said a word until they reached the fireplace, where Thicknose waited for them, relieved to see they came in time.

"You made it just in time!", he called.

"Tricia!", Cera called in panic as she saw her baby sister so close to the deadly place.

"Cewa! Mommy, Daddy!", Tricia called back happily as she saw her family.

"Guys!", Guido, Chomper and Ruby called to their friends.

"Jump on, kids!", Grandpa Longneck called as he easily grabbed the 4 kids with his long tail.

Everyone cheered as the kids were pulled up safely, just before the rock where they were standing was covered completely with lava.

"You did it, Petrie! Thanks!", Chomper, Ruby and Guido, thanked him, while Tricia ran back to her family.

"Yeah, Petrie! So how did you fly so fast when you are sick?", Littlefoot asked him.

"Well... Me... Uhhh...", he tried to explain.

"I know you just made it up.", Mama Flyer told her son.

But seeing Petrie looking down in shame, she added "And I'm glad you did.", and smiled.

"If it weren't for you, we would have never gotten here in time!".

Petrie looked up and smiled again.

"See? I told you we can't trust them!", Topsy said, mainly to Tria.

"But Mr. Threehorn, you've completely misunderstood what happened here! If it weren't for the kids, your daughter would have been in the fireplace right now!", Mr. Thicknose explained.

Topsy looked shocked, and a bit embarrassed when he saw Tria was looking at him with a "See?" smile.

"Okay, okay. I guess I was wrong. Sorry, and thanks.", he apologized and thanked them.

"No problem at all.", Chomper and Ruby said.

"'gain, 'gain!", Tricia called.

"Huh?", Cera asked, confused.

"I think she said "again".", Guido explained.

"I think Ruby and Chomper are very good babysitters! I do, I do!", Ducky said and everyone laughed in agree.

"So, how about the Great Valley watch now?", Petrie's brother asked.

"Ahh... Not again...", everyone said and then laughed.

"I think I had enough adventures for today.", Chomper said and yawned

"See ya!", he called, and Ruby joined him saying "Me too, see ya!". Ruby and Chomper had **way** too much babysitting to do for one day.

"I wonder what happened to them...", Cera said and smiled as Tricia rubbed her head against her.

"I think Tricia and I need some sleep as well. See ya!", Cera called and she and her family went back to the nest.

"Oh, hey Guido! I haven't seen you in a while! Well, see ya sometime soon.", she said as she was first of the gang to notice him.

"Hey Guido!", Littlefoot and Ducky called as they finally saw him as well, and Spike licked him happily.

"Hi, guys!", he called happily as he saw them as well.

"Did you learn how to fly already?", Littlefoot asked him.

"No, not yet. Which reminds me...", he said and looked at Petrie.

"We need to go practice again!", Guido called and ran towards him.

"No, not today!", Petrie called in panic as he flew away.

"Me too tired today. Sorry, Guido!".

"Come on! I memorized it all! Jump, flap and fly!", he called and tried to do it, and fell again.

"I can do it!", he called again as Petrie called back: "See ya tomorrow!", and the others laughed.

"Do not worry! You'll learn to fly really soon!", Ducky promised Guido.

"Okay.", Guido said and thought, smiling: "_And when I do, I'm gonna be even better than you, Petrie!_".

**Thanks for reading another one of my stories! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I am repeating this again: as for now, I have 6 more ideas for future stories, so I'm not anywhere near being done for now! =)**


	20. Chapter 20: Bron's mistrust Part 1

**The next story features Bron and Shorty's first time in the Great Valley, I hope you'll enjoy reading it!**

**Bron's mistrust**

Part 1- Shorty's Surprise

The gang was playing hide and seek, and Littlefoot was chosen to seek.

"One tree star, two tree stars..", he counted, and after finishing the counting he went to search for his 6 friends.

"Boo!", a green longneck appeared right in front of Littlefoot.

Littlefoot jumped back in surprise and then asked in disbelief: "Shorty?".

"Who did you think it was? A sharptooth?", he laughed.

"But, what are you doing here?", he asked, shocked.

"What do you think? Dad's here!".

"Dad!", Littlefoot called happily and followed Shorty, forgetting he was supposed to look for his friends.

**Soon later...**

"Littlefoot!", Bron called happily as he saw his son.

"Dad! It's so great to see you again!", Littlefoot said happily.

"Well, I thought it's about time I finally see the Great Valley with my own eyes. Moreover, the herd can finally relax now. We've had a lot of troubles with sharpteeth on the way here.".

"Yeah! You should have seen dad! He was so awesome fighting all those evil, stupid Sharpteeth!", Shorty agreed.

"Bron!", Grandpa longneck called as he arrived along with his wife.

"Papa and Mama Longneck! Great to see you again!", Bron replied.

"We would like to stay in the Valley for a few days, if you wouldn't mind.", he asked them.

"Of course not! That would be great!", Grandma Longneck said happily.

"Kids, I'm going to rest for a bit. Why won't you have good time together with your friends?", Bron asked Littlefoot and Shorty.

"Sure!", they said.

"If you need anything, we'll be by the Thundering Falls.", Grandpa Longneck told Littlefoot.

"Okay.", Littlefoot said, and the 3 older Longnecks went to the Thundering Falls.

"Where are those Thundering Falls?", Shorty asked Littlefoot.

"Over there.", he replied looking at the direction his dad and grandparents went.

Littlefoot and Shorty went to find the gang.

**Meanwhile, where the others were playing hide and seek...**

"Arghh! I can't believe he ditched us like that!", Cera said angrily and bumped a tree, making some leaves drop down.

"I'm sure he had a good reason to do that.", Ruby tried to stand up for him.

"What could possibly be so important that he would run off like that, but won't bother to tell us about it?!", she asked angrily.

Her stomach growling stopped her anger for now.

"Well, I'm hungry anyways.", she said and started eating the leaves that dropped.

Spike also joined her, and Ducky said: "I guess we are all hungry. We are, we are!", joining as well.

"Petrie too!", Petrie said and flew up to get some leaves by himself.

"I'm going to find something as well. See ya.", Chomper said and turned away.

"I'm coming too!", Ruby said and joined him.

"I'm not a hatchling, Ruby!", he objected.

"Do you want the same thing to happen to you again?", she asked.

"Oh yes! And show it to us again!", Cera answered and laughed, almost choking on the tree stars.

"Look, that was an accident. Now I know I shouldn't shake the buzzers' hive before eating, okay?", he said, feeling his sniffer, that a few days ago was stung badly by stinging buzzers.

"Okay, okay... Let's go.", Chomper gave in and Ruby walked with him.

**Not long after, behind the bushes nearby...**

"Alright, you'll go ahead, and I'll surprise them!", Shorty said to Littlefoot.

"Okay!", he replied.

Littlefoot came out of the bushes to his friends, saying "Hey everyone!".

"There you are! Where did you disappear to?", Cera asked him angrily.

"Surprise!", Shorty called as he jumped out of the bushes.

"Shorty!", the others called happily.

"Hey everyone!".

"What you do here?", Petrie asked him.

"My herd will be staying here for a few days!", he explained.

"This is great! It is, it is!", Ducky said.

"So let me remember: Cera, Ducky, Spike and Petrie, right?", he asked for their names and they nodded.

"So, how about we go back to the place where Littlefoot ditched us?", Cera smirked.

"Alright! You seek and we'll hide, Littlefoot!", Shorty called, jumping to the tall grass.

"Okay!", Littlefoot agreed and counted again.

"Ready or not, here I come!", he called when he finished counting and went to search for his friends.

**Not long after...**

"Hey, where is everyone?", Chomper asked as he and Ruby came back.

"I think there's someone in there!", he said, crouching down and put his head through the grass when he saw Shorty, who stared at him in shock, without being able to move at all.

"Hey, have you seen...", Chomper began, but Shorty screamed "**Sharptooth!**", and shot up, running away as fast as he could.

"Hey, wait!", Chomper called, but Shorty didn't hear him.

"I've never seen this Longneck before.", Ruby said, puzzled. She and Chomper have been in the Great Valley long enough to know almost everybody around.

"Hey guys.", Littlefoot said, pulling himself out of the grass.

"Have you heard anything?", he asked, but before they answered he asked: "Have you seen any of the others? They're hiding really good!".

"Hey! No cheating!", Cera called from her hiding place.

"Okay, okay. I give up. You're too good for me!", Littlefoot said with a sigh.

"What? It is not like you to give up so fast! Oh no, no, no.", Ducky called in surprise as everyone got out of their hiding places.

"Hey, Shorty! You can come out now! The game is over!", Littlefoot called as he saw that Shorty was still nowhere to be seen.

"Who's Shorty?", Ruby asked him.

"Oh yeah, he got here not long ago, that's why I left without saying anything. I was too excited about seeing him and my dad again!".

"Your dad?", Ruby and Chomper repeated.

"I wanna go see him too!", Chomper asked.

"We have to find Shorty! He'll get lost if he goes alone!", Littlefoot said urgently.

"Hey Littlefoot, is there a chance that Shorty is a green Longneck?", Ruby asked him.

"Yeah... But how did you know?", he asked in surprise.

"Well... Uhhh... I kind of scared him away by accident...", Chomper said in a guilty voice.

"Me think you should tell Shorty about Chomper and Ruby before actually meet them...", Petrie said.

"Well, there's no time for that now!", Littlefoot called and asked Chomper and Ruby where Shorty went.

"That way!", they said, pointing to the direction of where Littlefoot met his dad.

"We have to hurry!", Littlefoot said and ran, the others following.

**Meanwhile, in the Thundering Falls...**

"Dad! Dad!", Shorty called in panic as he reached the falls.

"Shorty! What happened?", Bron asked him.

Shorty gasped, saying: "Sharptooth... Follow me!".

The three Longnecks got up and followed Shorty, who also said: "The others might be in danger!".

Bron, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck hurried even more when they heard that.

Littlefoot, meanwhile, also led his friends in the opposite direction, and the two groups met right where Littlefoot met Bron.

"Here it is!", Shorty called as he spotted Chomper.

"Littlefoot!", Bron called in panic and said: "How dare you harm my son?!", getting ready to attack Chomper, since he thought Chomper was chasing the others.

Chomper gasped and froze in fear as he saw the mighty tail coming to crush him!

"No, dad!", Littlefoot called and he and the others stood in front of Chomper, making Bron stop immediately.

"What is the meaning of this?", Bron asked angrily.

"He's not bad! He's my friend, Chomper!".

Chomper was still too shocked to say anything.

Littlefoot's grandparents relieved to see that the "terrifying Sharptooth" was just Chomper, but Bron was angry.

"A Sharptooth's place isn't in the Great Valley, but the Mysterious Beyond!", he called angrily.

"Well, Bron, the council's decision was that Chomper is allowed to stay. You can't do anything about that.", Grandpa Longneck tried to relieve him.

"Who would be crazy enough to allow a Sharptooth stay in the Valley and play with the kids?", he asked them.

"Us.", Grandma Longneck said shortly.

Bron was speechless.

"Kids, excuse us for a moment.", he said after a while and headed with Littlefoot's grandparents a bit further so that the kids won't hear them.

"Sorry for scaring you like this.", Chomper apologized to Shorty.

"Did he just talk?", he asked the others to make sure, and they nodded.

"Actually it was my fault. If I told you about him first you wouldn't panic so much. I forgot since I was so excited about meeting dad. Sorry about that.", Littlefoot apologized as well.

"Well, it's okay with me. I just hope it would be okay with dad. He looked pretty shocked to me.", Shorty said.

"So, this is Chomper.", Littlefoot said and Chomper waved.

"Just for you to know, I wasn't scared. I was surprised. That's all.", Shorty "explained" his panic.

"And this is Ruby.", he said, looking at her.

"Glad to meet you, Shorty!", she said happily.

**Meanwhile...**

"I can't believe you'd let a Sharptooth stay in the Valley and being so close to Littlefoot!", Bron said, still angry out of worry for Littlefoot.

"Since you haven't been here when he joined the Great Valley, I'm not surprised that you say this, but ever since he became a part of the Great Valley, he proved a lot more than once he is trustworthy!", Grandpa Longneck explained.

"None of us had a good experience with Sharpteeth. You do remember what happened before you reached the Great Valley, right?", he asked them.

Grandma and Grandpa stared at each other, not knowing what to say- they lost their only daughter to a Sharptooth.

"I'm sorry for being like that, but I once thought I lost Littlefoot for good. I don't want it to happen for real.", he said and went back to the kids.

"Littlefoot, Shorty, come.", he called them so the others won't hear them.

"Kids, I'm sorry, but you can't get near Chomper ever again.", he said, and the two kids gasped.


	21. Chapter 21: Bron's mistrust Part 2

Part 2- The Runaway

"What do you mean I can't get near him? He's my friend!", Littlefoot objected.

"Littlefoot... I wish there was an easy way to say this... I almost lost you for good one time, and I just don't want to lose you again, especially for a sharptooth.", he said sadly.

"Chomper is different! He'll never hurt anybody!", Littlefoot stood up for him.

Bron sighed and said: "Littlefoot, you haven't been around as much time as I had. Sharpteeth can do awful things. They don't have friends or any emotions. I don't know how you even thought of trying to befriend one. Even if he is a 'friend' for now, it's only a matter of time until he becomes the vicious killer he really is.".

Littlefoot couldn't say anything. His own dad was saying such horrible things about Chomper without even meeting him once!

He ran away, crying.

Bron was about to go after him, but Shorty stopped him by saying: "You really didn't listen to him, have you?", and he walked away to the gang.

"_Why do I always have to make everyone so sad? Littlefoot... I'm sorry, but this is really for your own good..._", he thought and walked over to Grandpa and Grandma.

**Not far from there...**

Shorty approached the gang slowly.

"What makes you look so sad?", Ducky asked him.

Shorty sighed and said shortly: "Dad doesn't allow me or Littlefoot to be near you, Chomper, sorry guys.".

The others gasped and Chomper called: "What did I do?", wondering what he could possibly have done.

Shorty walked away slowly, still thinking about what happened. Chomper definitely wasn't someone he could trust blindly, but surly he can't be **that** bad...

"It no fun without Littlefoot.", Petrie said sadly.

The others nodded and Chomper asked: "I'm tired. Can we go now, Ruby?".

"Okay.", she replied and they said "Goodbye" to their friends.

"I think we'll go too.", Ducky said and Spike nodded.

"Me too.", Cera and Petrie said, and the gang returned to the nest, each thinking about the problem that came up with Littlefoot.

**That night...**

Littlefoot returned to the nest, still slightly crying.

He was glad to see that his grandparents weren't there yet. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

He lied down and immediately fell asleep. The events of that day still haunted him in his sleep-story:

_"Chomper!", Littlefoot called when he saw Chomper running away from something._

_"Littlefoot! Please stop him!", he cried._

_"This is only for your own good, Littlefoot...", Bron repeated this sentence without an end until he hit Chomper with his tail, and the sleep-story ended._

Littlefoot shot up, gasping with the sleep-story still fresh in his mind.

He looked around and saw his grandparents still sleeping, and surprisingly, Shorty sleeping just beside him. Bron was nowhere to be seen.

Littlefoot remembered Bron's words and he started crying again, not noticing that his feet were carrying him somewhere else...

Shorty, who was woken up by Littlefoot stared and said nothing, but then he noticed something alarming- Littlefoot was taking the path they used to the Mysterious Beyond!

"Littlefoot! Littlefoot!", he whispered, but Littlefoot didn't listen, or didn't hear, and he kept walking in the dangerous path.

"Littlefoot!", he whispered again, but in vain- Littlefoot was now in the Mysterious Beyond.

Shorty ran after him, but it was too dark to see Littlefoot anywhere.

"Oh, this is bad!", he said when he got an idea, not a very good one, but worths a try.

He came back to where he saw the gang again, but couldn't see any nest from there.

"_They're not here, but I have to find them somehow!_", he thought and turned back and hit Cera with his head.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!", she asked him angrily.

"Cera! Listen, Littlefoot went out to the Mysterious Beyond!".

"What? I thought something was strange, that's why I was on my way to see him!", she said and and went in another direction.

"Are you coming, or what? We'll need some help!", she asked him.

"Oh, yeah.", he answered, still surprised about her quick reaction.

**Some time later...**

"Ducky, Spike! Wake up!", Cera nudged them.

"5 more minutes, mommy. I am very tired. I am, I am.", Ducky replied, still sleepy and Spike made an annoyed grunt and fell back asleep.

"Fine! If you don't come, we'll go save Littlefoot ourselves!", Shorty said and turned back, but when hearing what he said Ducky and Spike immediately woke up, with Ducky saying: "Is Littlefoot in trouble? Oh no, no, no. We're coming!".

Shorty smiled. "Good.", and the 4 went together.

Waking Petrie up was easy- Shorty simply called "Sharptooth!" and Petrie immediately woke up, screaming "Where?!".

"Shh! There isn't really a sharptooth, but Littlefoot needs our help. Come on already!", Cera explained.

Petrie looked at Shorty angrily, but muttered "Okay.", and joined the others.

They headed to Ruby and Chomper's cave, and Cera called them from outside: "Guys, Wake up! It's important!".

Shorty was sure they were only going to get Ruby so he asked her: "Aren't you just going to get Ruby?".

Cera rolled her eyes and looked at him: "We're here to get Chomper too of course!".

Seeing that they aren't coming out, Cera went inside to get them, and the 3 came out a bit later, Ruby and Chomper rubbing their eyes.

"I told you what dad said...", Shorty began to remind them what Bron said.

"Hey, is Littlefoot your friend, or isn't he?", Cera asked him angrily.

"Okay, okay. Just keep him away from me.", Shorty agreed, if keeping Chomper away.

"We're here.", Shorty said briefly as they reached the place Littlefoot went though and had a good view of the Mysterious Beyond, the bright circle was already beginning to rise.

"Me see him!", Petrie called from above them as he spotted Littlefoot down below.

Petrie was suddenly blown away by a strong gust of wind.

"What are you doing, Petrie?", Ducky asked him from below him.

"Wind... Too strong!", he said and with much difficulty landed on Cera.

The wind kept blowing, so Petrie said: "Me no can fly in this!".

"That smell... I feel like I know it...", Chomper said as he sniffed the air.

"It smells like... Umm...", he said, but wasn't sure because of the gang's smells.

"Red Claw!", Cera called.

"What's Red Claw?", Shorty asked them.

"He's biggest and meanest sharptooth around! He is, he is!", Ducky explained.

"Wait, how did you know it's Red Claw?", Chomper asked Cera and turned around: "**Ahhh!!!**".

Red Claw and his fast-biters were charging right at them! The gang unintentionally got split- Shorty and Chomper ran back to the direction of the Great Valley, and the rest in the direction of a cliff!

Red Claw called to Chomper: "_I'll take care of __**you**__ after your friends' turn._", and he laughed evilly as he and the fast-biters aimed at Chomper's trapped friends.

"Help!", they screamed, but in response, because of Red Claw's weight, the cliff collapsed!

Fortunately, the fall wasn't very long so no one was harmed, but it was too long for any of them to climb.

Luckily, a lot of rocks fell on Red Claw, Screech and Thud, giving the rest time to run.

"You have to get help!", Ruby called from below as they started running.

Shorty and Chomper stared at each other. Maybe they didn't trust each other very much, but their friends were in troubles!

"Okay, okay. Ride my back, I'm probably faster than you.", Shorty said and Chomper climbed on his back.

Shorty ran back to the Great Valley, to Littlefoot's nest, but Grandma and Grandpa weren't there!

"Where are they?", Shorty shouted and ran around, forgetting for a moment that Chomper is on his back.

"They're this way!", Chomper called as he got their smell and pointed towards the Thundering Falls.

**At the Thundering falls...**

Grandma, Grandpa and Bron were discussing about yesterday. The grandparents tried again to convince Bron to change his mind about Chomper.

"I know what you're thinking, but Chomper isn't bad at all. Just meet him and see!", Grandma said.

"Maybe now, but like I said, one day he won't be so nice... Sharpteeth can never be friends of leaf-eaters. Look at it! They can't even talk!", Bron said, just as Shorty and Chomper arrived, running, with Shorty shouting: "Grandma and Grandpa Longneck!".

Bron was too shocked to say anything since Shorty was bluntly doing what he specifically forbade him from, but Grandpa Longneck quickly asked: "What happened?".

Shorty was still gasping form the running, so Chomper explained: "Littlefoot and the others are in danger! No time to explain, just come quick!".

Bron was again stunned by Chomper's ability to talk since he wasn't aware of it until now.

"Lead the way!", Grandpa called and he picked up Shorty and Chomper, Grandma and Bron beside him.

**Back in the mysterious behind...**

The gang ran away from Red Claw and his fast-biters, trying to find Littlefoot.

"Everyone! What are you doing here?!", he asked, shocked as he noticed his friends running towards him.

"Hmff! We should be those to ask this question!", Cera said angrily.

"Never mind that! Just run!", Ruby called as the predators were running behind them.

**Not far above them...**

Chomper and the 4 longnecks reached to where the cliff once was and stared in shock to see the kids being chased by Red Claw!

"Grandpa Longneck, can you lower us down?", Chomper asked him.

"No, Chomper, It's too dangerous!", he explained, but Chomper didn't give up: "If we don't go down to help them, it will be too late!".

"Yeah, please!", Shorty added and Grandpa gave in, lowering them down using his long neck.

"We'll try to find a way down for ourselves. Be careful... All of you...", Bron said and the 3 Longnecks went to look for a way down for themselves.

Once again, Chomper rode Shorty, who ran as fast as he could towards the others, who were now cornered by Red Claw and his fast-biters...


	22. Chapter 22: Bron's mistrust Part 3

Part 3- Bron's Lesson

The gang was now cornered against a stone wall on one side, and Red Claw, Screech and Thud on the other.

"I'm sorry I got you all into it...", Littlefoot apologized.

They closed their eyes in fear of what would come now.

"Shorty, I can handle Red Claw for now! You try to save them!", Chomper called and Jumped off Shorty.

"Are you crazy?! Someone as small as you..." , he began saying, but Chomper frowned and said: "Don't call me little! And don't worry!", ensuring him.

Spike, the only one who kept his eyes open grunted happily as he saw Chomper charging at Red Claw, biting his leg, like he did one time ago.

The others opened their eyes in response, and in spite of the danger laughed as they saw Red Claw jumping on his other foot in pain.

Red Claw roared in pain and saw Chomper: "_Why you little pipsqueak!_", he said angrily and shook him off. Chomper landed nearby and couldn't do anything to stop Red Claw from eating him!

Shorty used the distraction created to charge at Thud, and Cera smashed Screech with her horn, but they were too far to help Chomper!

"_You've made fun of me for the last time!_", Red Claw called frantically and moved for the kill.

Chomper closed his eyes and covered his head with hands in fear.

"Arghh!" call was heard and Red Claw was thrown to the side.

"Dad, Grandma, Grandpa!", Littlefoot called happily and the others cheered as Red Claw was thrown away by Bron.

"Thanks!", stunned Chomper thanked him.

"Kids, are you alright?", Bron asked them and they nodded in response, but there was no time to relax yet! Red Claw and the fast biters were back on their feet, ready to attack again.

"Kids, stay behind us!", Grandma called as she, her husband and Bron were getting ready to fight back.

The kids hid behind them and the battle ensued: Bron fought Screech and Thud, while Grandma and Grandpa fought against Red Claw.

Bron easily defeated the fast-biters, who ran away, and joined the battle against Red Claw, where Grandpa and Grandma were having difficulties, but it changed when Bron joined in: Grandma and Grandpa each held one of his legs and Bron smashed him, who then got up and ran after the fast biters, shouting, mainly to Chomper (who was the only one who can understand him): "_It's not over yet, little biter!_".

Chomper was so happy his friends were alright that he didn't even answer to his insult.

The kids cheered as the 3 longnecks came back without a scratch.

**Back at the Great Valley...**

"I'm sorry, everyone.", Littlefoot apologized to everyone, when Bron stopped him: "No, Littlefoot. I am the one who should apologize. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gone out to the Mysterious Beyond in the first place. I also apologize to you and your grandparents for not trusting your judgement.

As your dad I only worried for your safety, and on the way I forgot you aren't a hatchling anymore... I should have known that if you trust Chomper, then he is truly trustworthy.".

Littlefoot smiled in response.

"I also owe the greatest apology to you, Chomper. I've seen so many sharpteeth in my life that I thought I knew all about them- that they are mindless and evil.

You taught me there is much more to them- you truly are one of a kind.".

"Thanks!", Chomper said and smiled.

"I also owe you my thanks. I saw how you saved my son and the others, risking your own life. Very impressive!", he thanked him.

"I'm used to it by now.", Chomper said and everyone laughed.

Bron smiled and said: "Maybe you aren't big on the outside, but you have a big and brave heart on the inside!

Okay, kids. Go on and play now.", Bron told them with a smile, and the gang ran and played once more.

The next few days, until Bron's herd had to leave, were unforgettable for the whole gang, and especially Chomper and shorty.

**Another dinosaur is convinced about Chomper's good heart. Bron and Shorty will return many more times to the Great Valley in the future, but those are different stories, and I hope you will hear about them as well...**

_Author's note: This was the last pre-TV series story. From now on, all of the stories will take place during/ after the period of the TV series (Unless I specifically say they also take place before the TV series)._


	23. Chapter 23: The Banished Flyer Part 1

_Author's note: First of all, I'd like to apologize for not uploading for like... Uh... Months? =(_

_I decided I want to finish writing every story before uploading it, but since it takes too long because of lack of ideas, school, etc., I can barely make any progress with it._

_For that reason I will upload part after part once every 5 days._

_This story coming out longer than I intended, so I'm aiming for 5 parts (instead of 2 or 3). Enjoy, and don't forget to review! =D_

**The Banished Flyer**

Part 1- The Return to the Great Valley

It was a clear afternoon in the Great Valley: the sky was blue and there was not a single sky puffy in it.

The 7 friends were lying on the grass after a long, tiring game of toss-the-seed.

"I do wish we'll have more times like that! I do, I do!", Ducky said happily as they watched the bright circle falling beyond the great wall, and the others said "Mhm.", as a response.

"Petrie! It's time to come home!", his mother suddenly called him.

"Oh, okay...", he said in a sad voice.

"See ya everyone!", he called as he took off to his nest, when suddenly he was blown away, screaming "Woah!".

"Are you okay, Petrie?", Littlefoot asked him.

"Me fine, but wind get strong now.", he explained and flew off, saying "goodbye".

Soon, the sudden gust of wind became a violent, stormy wind.

The gang tried to keep steady as the wind kept growing stronger and colder, and sky water puffies began appearing in the horizon, a whole lot of them.

"I think we better go home now!", Cera called to the others.

"Let's all meet here tomorrow, okay?", Chomper asked the others.

"Okay!", they replied.

They nodded, saying "goodbye", and each went to their own nests.

Unfortunately for them, Ruby and Chomper's new cave was the furthest from the place they were until now, so the two struggled their way there.

By now, sky water dropped heavily, which made it even more difficult.

Now, the storm flashes and rumbles began, and Chomper, who was afraid of them, hid under Ruby, crying "What is that?" in a scared voice.

"Don't worry, Chomper! The flashes and rumbles can't hurt us at all.", she comforted him, just as the strongest flash flashed right now, and the following rumble was louder than any of they ever heard!

"Ahh!", the two screamed and tried to find their way to their cave, when suddenly, a flyer fell out of the sky, and missed them by a bit, landing on a few bushes.

The two forgot about the storm for a moment when they came closer to take a look at it.

"Do you think it's still...", Chomper tried to ask Ruby, but couldn't finish.

"Yeah. It's alright. The bam-bam is still working.", she said as she felt it's chest and they sighed in relief. (Bam-bam is a LBT term for heartbeat, which Mr. Thicknose taught them all about.).

"So, what do we do with it?", Chomper asked her.

"We have to take care of it!", she decided.

"We can hide it from the storm in there!", Chomper called to Ruby as he noticed a cave nearby.

"Good idea!", she complimented and the two began moving it.

Despite being **much** bigger than them, they somehow managed to get him in the cave, away from the storm, maybe because he was quite skinny.

The storm was so powerful by now, that Chomper and Ruby gave up trying to find their own cave, and just fell asleep beside the flyer.

**The next morning...**

Ruby woke up first, and looked outside. The sky was almost clear now, and there was no wind at all.

She looked outside and was surprised to see their new cave very close.

"Hey Ruby.", Chomper said as he woke up not long after.

"Hello my friend, my friend hello!", she greeted him and they both watched the flyer sleeping peacefully, and also sleep-rumbling.

"You know, he reminds me someone, but I'm not really sure who...", Chomper said.

"Really? I don't see who he might seem to be.", Ruby said, puzzled.

"I'm going to drink, okay, Ruby?", he asked her.

"Sure! I'll watch over the flyer.", she said, and Chomper went outside.

Chomper looked around to see the damage left behind the storm: trees fell and branches were scattered everywhere.

The ground was soaked with sky water and everything was muddy.

Chomper reached the Thundering Falls to see Littlefoot's grandparents.

"Hi Grandpa and Grandma Longneck!", he said as he reached falls.

"Good morning Chomper. Are you going to play with the others now?", they answered and asked him.

"Mhm, Soon.", he answered and drank.

"See ya!", he said and went back to Ruby and the flyer.

"Goodbye, Chomper!", they called and went back to talking to each-other.

**Meanwhile at the cave...**

The flyer slowly opened his eyes, not quite realizing where it is.

Ruby noticed it and rushed to him, saying: "Are you okay, Mr. Flyer?".

"Yes, I'm fine...", he said in a weak, sad voice, revealing it's a guy.

"What caused you to fall out of the sky like that?", she asked him.

"I fell? Well, that makes sense. One moment I'm in the sky, the next I'm in a cave! I guess it wasn't very good idea to fly in such a storm.", he explained.

"You were really lucky we saw you when you fell!", Ruby said to him.

"I certainly agree! So, you've saved me. You have my thanks.", he thanked her.

"No worries, once you feel well again you will be able to fly again!", she cheered him up.

"No, no. I don't want to be a bother. I must fly now. Thank you again for what you did.", he thanked her again and stepped out, ready to fly, but as he flapped his wing, he suddenly shouted in pain, and dropped his right wing.

"Mr. Flyer, what's wrong?", she asked him in worry.

"I'm afraid I broke my wing when I fell.", he explained and held his broken hand with his other one.

He then raised his head and took a look of the Great Valley, and open his eyes wide.

"No, I must certainly leave!", he suddenly said and began looking for a way out on foot.

"You can't leave with your wing like that!", Ruby said and stood right in front of him.

"Listen, I know someone who can help you!", she said, thinking of Mr. Thicknose.

"No! I most certainly can't let anyone see me! It's bad enough that you saw me already!", he said and turned away, just when Chomper was coming back, saying "Hey Ruby! Oh, Mr. Flyer, you're awake!", and standing right in front of him.

"T... T... Talking sharptooth?!", he mumbled with fear and surprise, and stood frozen in fear.

"Was it something I said?", Chomper asked Ruby, confused.

"Don't worry, Mr. Flyer! Chomper is really good! Besides, he and I saved you together!", she ensured him.

"Very well then.", he said and relaxed.

No one ever trusted Chomper so quickly except for Ruby and Littlefoot, which is why it was quite surprising for Ruby and Chomper that he did.

"Since you for some reason don't want the others to see you, and you can't fly, you can't get out of here without being eaten by a sharptooth, so you better go back to the cave.", Ruby said and pushed him gently back to the cave.

"So, can't you fly?", Chomper asked him.

"No. I guess I broke my wing when I fell.", he explained.

"Well, since you're going to stay, let me introduce ourselves! I'm Chomper, and this is my friend, Ruby.", Chomper introduced themselves.

"I am very pleased to meet you.", he answered.

"So, what is your name?", Ruby asked him.

"My name... Hmm... I guess that since you saved me I should tell you my name. Just remember you can't tell my name to anyone else.", he explained.

"Okay!", Ruby and Chomper promised.

"My name is Pterano.", he revealed his name.

"Okay. Now that we know your name, how about we take care of your wing?", Ruby suggested.

"Do you know how to heal it?", Pterano asked her.

"Well... No, but I know someone who can teach me!", she explained.

"Very well. Just remember that no one can see me!", he reminded her.

"Don't worry! We'll take good care of you! We promise!", Chomper ensured him as he and Ruby got out of the cave.

**Meanwhile, where the gang was playing yesterday...**

"What's wrong with those two?", Cera asked angrily as she walked around, stomping.

"Maybe they went to the Thundering Falls. Chomper likes to go there almost every morning! He does, he does.", Ducky suggested.

Spike began sniffing the air and went to a certain direction, grunting to the others to follow him.

"Think he know where Chomper and Ruby be?", Petrie asked.

Spike turned and nodded, and then kept walking.

"I'd say he does!", Littlefoot said and he followed him, the rest as well.

**In another place in the Great Valley...**

"So you say you want to learn how to cure a broken wing?", Mr. Thicknose asked Ruby while eating tree stars.

"But why would you want to know something like that? Is someone injured?", he asked her.

"No, but... (Whispers) Petrie is afraid that he'll break his wing and no one can take care of him.", she lied.

"Hmm... Very well...", he started and explained her how to cure a broken wing.

**After a while...**

"Okay, thanks Mr. Thicknose!", Ruby thanked him when he finished the explanation.

There was much to remember but she felt like she got the general idea.

"Anytime, kids. Good day!", he replied and walked away.

Chomper and Ruby turned around and were stunned to see their friends standing right in front of them.

"Well? Where did you go?", Cera asked them angrily.

"Umm... Uhhh...", Chomper and Ruby tried to think about an excuse.

"We forgot that we decided to meet, sorry.", Chomper improvised.

Cera didn't seem to believe, but Littlefoot said "Okay, let's go play!".

"So what did you do with Mr. Thicknose?", Cera kept asking them on their way.

"I just asked him where I can find a lot of berries.", Ruby lied again convincingly.

Cera still said, mostly to herself however: "We could tell you that too...".

**Later, after not a long time of playing hide and seek...**

Ruby talked to Chomper in the side: "We have to go back to Pterano.".

"Oh, right!", he remembered and called to the others: "Hey guys, I think we need a break!".

"But we just started playing not long ago.", Littlefoot told them.

"Yeah, but I don't feel so good. My tummy hurts.", Chomper lied and rubbed his belly to show that it hurts.

"I think I'll need some rest in **the cave**.", he explained, emphasizing the last two words while signaling to Ruby.

"Oh! Umm... I'll go too! Uhhh... To make sure he's okay!", Ruby said and followed him.

Cera didn't believe a word from whole this, and followed them a bit later as well, saying: "I'll go make sure they're okay as well!".

"Me really wonder what with them today...", Petrie said as he watched them leave.

"You know what? I have an idea!", Littlefoot suddenly said.

"What is it? Ha, ha?", Ducky asked him.

"The idea is... Tag- you're it!", he said while tagging Spike, who started chasing Petrie.

The 4 friends laughed and switched to tag until the others will return.


	24. Chapter 24: The Banished Flyer Part 2

Part 2- Cera's Decision

**In the cave, not long after...**

"Hello, children. What took you so long?", Pterano asked as Ruby and Chomper came in.

"Well, first Mr. Thicknose taught me how to help your wing, and then we had to come here secretly to make sure no one was following us.", Ruby explained.

"Aha! I knew you were hiding something!", Cera suddenly called and came into view, to the gasps of the other 3.

Cera soon gasped as well as she saw the flyer: "You!", she called angrily and stood between Pterano and Chomper and Ruby.

"Threehorn's daughter!", Pterano called in shock.

"You are banished for 5 cold times, and there hasn't been even 1 yet!", she called to him angrily.

"No, wait Cera!", Ruby called and stood in front of her.

"Banished?", Chomper asked, but no one heard: "And you two have been hiding him!", Cera blamed her two friends.

"Please, I can explain...", Pterano tried to explain.

"You're gonna be in so much troubles when everyone will know you're here!", Cera smirked and turned away.

"No, Cera! We helped him because he broke his wing!", Chomper said and stood in front of Cera.

"Broke his wing?", Cera asked doubtfully and looked at his wings briefly.

"Obviously he's lying, just like last time!", she immediately concluded.

"No, it's true! He was hit by a storm flash and fell down, we saw it!", Chomper insisted.

"Hmm... We should still let everyone know.", Cera said after a moment and kept walking.

"No, please. I don't want anyone to know I'm here. Especially not Petrie!", Pterano asked her as he walked towards her.

"Ha? Why? Petrie would be so happy to see you here!", she asked him, thinking about how much Petrie admired him.

"That's the problem. I have to leave when my wing heals, and it would break his heart if he has to see me leaving again.", he continued trying to persuade her.

Pterano, Chomper and Ruby stared at her hopefully, so she rolled her eyes and said "Fine, as long as you leave immediately when you're better.".

"Hey Cera, you said 'last time'. What does it mean?", Ruby asked her.

"It means that last time he was here he tried to use us for his own good, almost killing Ducky as well.", Cera said angrily and looked at Pterano.

Pterano looked down sorrowfully.

"Is that true?", Chomper asked him with disbelief.

"Yes, but you don't know how sorry I am.", he said to all of them, mostly Cera.

"And why would Petrie be so happy to see him if he betrayed you last time?", Ruby asked Cera, remembering what she said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. Pterano is Petrie's uncle.".

Chomper and Ruby gasped, and said "Wow!".

"So, I guess you all know my nephew, don't you?", he asked them, and Ruby and Chomper nodded, when Ruby remembered something: "Hey Cera, since you're here, would you mind helping us help Pterano?", Ruby asked her.

"Fine, fine. What do we need to do?", she agreed and asked.

"We're gonna need a few branches, and a lot of tree stars!", she told her.

"We'll be back soon!", Ruby called as she, Chomper and Cera left the cave.

**Meanwhile, where the rest of the gang was playing...**

"Me think something not right.", Petrie said after a long time passed since Chomper, Ruby and Cera left.

"Maybe Chomper feels **really** bad.", Ducky said, worrying for him.

"I agree. We should go see them.", Littlefoot said and they started walking in the direction of their cave, when Spike sniffed around and walked in a bit different direction.

"Where are you going, Spike?", Ducky asked him in surprise, but Spike ignored her.

"Ruby and Chomper's cave is that way!", Ducky reminded him and tried to push him in the right direction.

Spike grunted as he shook his head, and insisted on walking the direction he chose.

"This is the way to the big tree-star trees.", Littlefoot reminded him, thinking Spike was just hungry again.

Spike grunted again, and Petrie thought he understood him: "Chomper, Ruby and Cera that way?".

Spike nodded and kept walking.

"Okay, we believe you!", Littlefoot said and they followed him.

**Under the tree stars trees...**

"I still can't believe I'm helping him!", Cera said angrily and bumped one of the trees, making a few tree stars fall down.

"If you want him to go away quickly, you should help us!", Ruby reminded her again while grabbing the tree stars.

Chomper, meanwhile, tried to find the branches, and had quite a lot of troubles, since most of the branches were still on the trees, too high for him, and he wasn't a good climber at all.

"Ruby!", he called her for the fifth time.

Cera rolled her eyes as Chomper came.

"I have an idea- how about Ruby will get the branches, and Chomper will get the tree stars?", Cera suggested.

"Okay.", the two replied, Ruby happily and Chomper in disappointment.

Ruby thought finding the branches was much more fun than picking up tree stars, while Chomper was disappointed he was so small that he couldn't do that.

Soon enough, the job was completed as Ruby thought they have enough materials to heal Pterano's wing.

"Chomper, Ruby, Cera!", called were soon heard.

"Those are the others!", Ruby called.

"Go to Pterano, I have an idea.", Cera said, and Chomper and Ruby went back to Pterano.

"Hey guys!", Cera said as they saw her. Luckily, they didn't see Ruby or Chomper.

"Where were you?", Littlefoot asked her.

"Umm... Well, Chomper is feeling **really** bad, so he asked me to stay a little, and I was coming back just now.", she lied with a smile.

"We should go see him too then! We should, we should!", Ducky said and they started walking towards the cave when Cera stood in their way, saying: "No! You really don't wanna see him!".

"Why? He's our friend!", Littlefoot said, confused.

"Umm... Well... Mr. Thicknose said that you can catch it too if you stay near him!", Cera lied again.

"A tummy-ache?", Littlefoot asked her, not believing her.

"Yeah... But he said it would be great if we can find him some crawlers!", Cera said and pretended she was looking for crawlers.

"This sound fun!", Petrie said and joined her, with Ducky saying "Yup, yup, yup!", and joined the search.

Even Spike started looking for crawlers.

Littlefoot rolled his eyes and said "Okay, okay", and went to find a big leaf to put the crawlers in.

**Meanwhile...**

Chomper and Ruby brought the tree stars and branches to the cave where Pterano was.

"Okay, Pterano, you'll feel better in no time!", Ruby cheered him up.

"So, what do I do now?", he asked her.

"Put your wing straight forward.", she instructed, and so he did, with much difficulty.

"Well... Let's see...", she said, trying to remember what Mr. Thicknose told her to do.

"Oh yeah, you should lie on the ground.", she remembered.

He did as she said, and then she told Chomper to "Make sticky juice out of the tree stars.".

When Mr. Thicknose tried to fix his fallen tooth, he saw him squishing the tree stars under his foot, so he tried that as well, though it didn't work- his legs were just too small for that.

"What are you doing?", Ruby asked him, confused.

"Oh, nothing.", he said, disappointed and squished the leaved with his claws.

"Don't squish all of them! We'll need some of them later.", Ruby told him.

**Soon after...**

"Why, I must say that I've never seen a talent quite like yours!", Pterano said, impressed, as he looked at his wing, now carefully covered with branches and leaves, all sticked together with tree stars juice.

"Thank you!", she said and smiled.

The treatment kept them all very busy, so only now they all noticed that they were all hungry.

"Do you need anything?", Ruby asked Pterano.

"I don't want to be a burden, but I haven't eaten anything since last night, and that wasn't much either. It's very hard to find green food in the mysterious beyond, you know...", he explained.

"We'll get you some food, be right back!", Chomper called to him as he and Ruby left the cave, looking around to make sure the others weren't there.

**Not long later...**

Ruby and Chomper collected some green food, when Chomper's tummy rumbled **very** loudly.

He looked at her, but be fore he could say anything Ruby spoke first: "I'll take care of the green food. You can go get something yourself.", she said with a smile that looked just like the smile Cera always gives Tricia.

"Gee, thanks Ruby!", he thanked her and was about to go, when he heard Littlefoot calling "Chomper! There you are!".

"Hide here!", Chomper quickly whispered to Ruby and she hid behind a nearby bush.

"Hey, guys.", Chomper said as he walked towards his friends.

"Your tummy feel okay now?", Petrie asked him.

"Yeah, and I got hungry, so I was just looking for some crawlers.", he excused himself innocently.

"Surprise!", Ducky called and Spike moved to reveal the pile of crawlers they collected for him earlier.

"Wow, you guys are the best!", he thanked them happily and grabbed one.

"Are you **sure** you don't want to try?", he offered them. (He did that every time he was eating near his friends.)

"Oh, no thanks!", they all quickly said, and Littlefoot finally noticed something: "Hey, where's Ruby?".

"Umm... Well...", Chomper mumbled while trying to think something up, when Cera answered: "Like I told you, if you get near someone who's sick, you'll get sick too! Right, Chomper?", she said and winked to him.

"Oh... Yeah! She doesn't feel so good now, so she is staying in the cave.", he explained, understanding Cera's idea.

Chomper quickly finished the crawlers (nobody looked, except for a few pickings), and said "Well, I should go get something good for her. See ya!", Chomper said and turned back, when Littlefoot stopped him: "We'll help you! Right guys?", he said and asked them, and they all nodded immediately, though Cera whispered to Chomper "Think of something!".

Then, Chomper had an idea: "Well, if you **really** want to make her feel good, how about you go get her some berries for her from near the Thundering Falls?", he asked with a convincing smile.

"Why shouldn't we just take those berries?", Littlefoot asked him and looked at the berry bush, the same bush whom Ruby was hiding behind.

"But she says she likes the berries near the Thundering Falls the most!", he still tried to convince him.

"Yeah, I heard they are the best!", Cera joined in, and even Spike nodded, though he didn't know the reason the others were following. Maybe he had his own experience with the berries (he probably did).

Petrie and Ducky stared at each other, puzzled. They thought all berries taste the same.

"Alright, alright.", Littlefoot gave in with a smile.

"Coming?", he asked Chomper as they walked towards the Thundering Falls.

"Umm... Okay.", he replied and they all moved, Chomper and Cera looking back to the bush, where Ruby came out with a smile, holding a big pile of leaves, and walked back to Pterano's cave.

"By the way, you owe me for those crawlers.", Cera whispered to Chomper as they followed the others.


	25. Chapter 25: The Banished Flyer Part 3

_Author's note: I have to admit I 'borrowed' a small idea from Brekclub85's story, Sharptooth Valley, and used it in this story, so give him some of the credit. xP (The implementation of it is near the end of this chapter.)_

_P.S: Don't skip to the end of the chapter, Brek. Read it first. xP_

_**Note:**** I am so sorry for not uploading for such a long time. I am uploading this chapter after a long time with no updates. Unfortunately, if I realize that my readers have abandoned the stories, this will be my last story. If you wish to save my ideas, please comment/review. ****All comments are welcome. And so, with no further delays, let's continue the story...**_

Part 3- Discovery

**Not long later...**

Ruby entered the cave, still holding the pile of leaves for Pterano.

"Hello my friend, my friend hello!", she called to him.

"Welcome back, Ruby!", he answered with a smile as she put down the leaves before him.

"Thank you so much for you hospitality.", he said and started eating, one leaf at a time, and continued: "I don't know how am I ever going to pay you the favor back.".

"Oh don't worry about that!", she quickly said.

"Hmm... I was thinking... Do you like stories?", he asked her after a while.

"Oh, of course we do! We love stories!", she said with excitement. Grandpa Longneck didn't tell them a story for quite a time now.

"Then it's decided, once Chomper comes back, I'll tell you both an exciting story!", he said with a big smile.

"I haven't got an audience for quite a long time you know...", he added, but mostly to himself.

**Meanwhile, nearby the cave...**

"Thanks for all the help, everyone!", Chomper said happily and took the pile of berries they collected from nearby the Thundering Falls, walking back to the cave.

"But, we wanna come too!", Petrie quickly said and joined up with him.

Before Chomper could say anything, his friends' parents called their kids to their nest, to their disappointment.

"Sometimes I wish my parents weren't here, just like yours, Chomper. I do, I do.", Ducky said and sighed, joining the others as they went back and said "Goodbye!" to Chomper.

"Don't worry! Maybe you can see Ruby tomorrow!", he called and went back to the cave, dragging the pile of berries, which were on a big leaf, behind him.

"I'm here! And I have something for you, Ruby!", he announced as he entered the cave, showing the berries.

"Wow, thanks!", she thanked him and gave a little hug.

"Wanna try some, Pterano?", she offered just to him as she knew Chomper almost never eats berries.

"Well, I never tried, but I'll give it a try!", he said and took a few, chewing them slowly.

**Soon later...**

Ruby finished her berries, along with Pterano, who concluded that the berries were "Really good!".

"Chomper, Pterano is going to tell us a story!", Ruby remembered right after she finished, and it's good that she did, since Pterano completely forgot about it.

"Really? Cool!", Chomper called happily and looked eagerly on Pterano, who cleared his throat and looked on the two kids.

"The story I will tell you today is 'The Story of the Stone of Cold Fire'. This is when I met your friends for the first and last time until now.", he began, but was stopped by Chomper and Ruby asked him: "Cold fire? How can a fire be cold?".

"Don't worry, you'll realize when I'll get to it.", he said briefly and continued.

"It all started when I arrived for the first time at the Great Valley with my two companions...", he began the story.

And so, Pterano told the story (_Author's note: Watch "The Land Before Time VII" for the full story. xP_) and the two kids listened with impression and gasped every time something dangerous or exciting occurred, for example, the kidnapping of Ducky.

**Later that night...**

Pterano finished his story with the words: "And so, I was banished from the Great Valley for 5 cold times. That's why I didn't want anyone to know that I'm here. My punishment might get increased if they do.".

Ruby and Chomper didn't completely hear what he said by now. More than half of the night-time had already passed.

"Good night, Pterano! Thanks for the story!", Ruby and Chomper mumbled and fell asleep, forgetting that it wasn't their cave.

"Good night, kids.", he said and fell asleep beside them, smiling.

**The next morning...**

"So, why are we not bringing Cera with us?", Ducky asked Littlefoot as they, along with Spike and Petrie were walking to Ruby and Chomper's cave.

"I don't know... I feel like they're hiding something, and I want to know what!", he answered quietly.

As they got to Ruby and Chomper's cave they called them, but there was no answer.

"Chomper! Ruby!", they tried calling again, but still with no answer, except for loud sleep rumbling heard from not too far.

"Do you hear that?", Littlefoot asked them, and they all nodded in response.

"Yeah! That sleep rumble even stronger than Spike's!", Petrie said and looked at Spike, who frowned at him, making Petrie quickly apologize with a smile.

As they got to the cave they all opened their eyes and mouths in amazement- Chomper and Ruby were sleeping together with the source of the sleep rumbling- no other then...

"Uncle Pterano!", Petrie called cheerfully and flew as fast as he could to hug his uncle, who immediately woke up. Chomper and Ruby were still fast asleep, unaware that their secret was discovered.

"P-Petrie!", he mumbled in surprise. "B-But how did you find me?", he asked them, shocked.

"Your sleep rumbling be stronger than the Smoking mountain!", Petrie laughed.

"Oh, Petrie's uncle! I'm very glad to see you again! I am, I am!", Ducky said happily (She really liked him ever since he saved her from falling from the smoking mountain.).

Chomper and Ruby, who finally noticing the fuss, slowly opened their eyes, and since their heads were in front of the cave's entrance, all they could see was Littlefoot, with a rather angry expression on his face.

The two immediately shot up with open eyes, mumbling "Umm... We can explain!".

Littlefoot barely even noticed they woke up, as he turned back and went out of the cave.

Chomper and Ruby quickly ran out and stood in front of him.

"Please, don't tell anyone about it!", they quickly begged.

"I can't believe you hid him!", he said angrily and kept walking.

"But he's injured! You can't make him leave like that!", they said angrily, standing in front of him again.

"He's hurt? Are you sure?", he suddenly changed his serious tone.

"Yeah. He was hit by a storm flash and fell from the sky, we saw it!", Chomper insisted.

"I don't know. I can't trust him, not after the last time.".

"Well, it's only until he feels better!", Ruby explained.

"Well, I...", he started saying but met their eyes. "Okay, okay.", he agreed, rolling his eyes.

Cera almost smashed Littlefoot as she came running, saying: "Hey Littlefoot! Let's go to... Umm... The Thundering Falls!", she quickly improvised.

Littlefoot wasn't impressed and said "I already know about Pterano.".

Cera looked like someone dropped a rock on her head, and she quickly looked on Chomper and Ruby, who nodded.

"Are you going to tell on him?", she asked him.

"No, but he has to leave when he's better.", he told her.

"Well... That's what I said too!", she said protectively (Which was also the truth.).

"Hey everyone! Pterano be telling us the story of 'the ugly sharptooth'!", Petrie called happily from inside the cave.

"Alright!", Ruby and Chomper called at the same time and rushed to the cave.

Cera and Littlefoot looked at each other, a bit confused, and followed them, where they could see everyone sitting around Pterano.

"So, are you a story teller?", Littlefoot asked him curiously.

"I'm not as good as some of the older longnecks, such as your grandparents, Littlefoot, but I've seen and heard quite a few things on the mysterious beyond, and I thought they'd make good stories. Now, come sit, and I will begin.".

Littlefoot and Cera joined the rest of the gang, and sat down as Pterano started telling the story.

"Now, the story I'm going to tell you happened about a hundred bright circles ago. It all started when I was flying around in the mysterious beyond, looking for green food. I was so weak at the time I couldn't fly for long periods, and had to rest now and then. And while I was resting, I was attacked by the ugliest sharptooth you've ever seen!".

Hearing that the kids started laughing madly. Chomper wasn't offended at all with the sharptooth insults. In fact, he was the one who laughed the most.

**After half a day...**

"And so, I lured him to a waterhole, where he saw himself, and from the shock he ran away, never to be seen again!", Pterano finished his story.

By now, all the kids were rolling with laughter. Grandpa Longneck's stories were more mysterious than funny.

Littlefoot, although didn't believe Pterano's story for a moment, couldn't help but realizing Pterano was as good as his Grandpa in story telling.

"Alright kids, off you go. You better get something to eat!", he dismissed them.

"Alright! Thanks for the story!", they called and left, but decided to bring him something to eat as well.

Pterano laid on the wall of the cave, relaxed. He massaged his wing that was stiff from the branches and tree stars. "This is the good life!", he said happily. "I can't believe they believed that my wing is injured!", he called, but thought: "_Though I do wish I didn't have to do that... The life in the Mysterious Beyond is just too hard for me to go on..._".

**Some time later...**

"Pterano! Pterano!" calls were heard after what Pterano was convinced was a second.

"Back already, children?", he asked them.

"Oh yeah! We wanna hear another story!", Petrie explained. "Right, guys?", he asked them, and they nodded, even Littlefoot (who was the greatest story lover of them all.).

"Alright.", he said and started eating the tree stars the gang got for him.

"This story is the story of the greatest battle I ever had!", he began dramatically.

"Wow!", they all said at once, including Spike, somewhat.

"Not only I had to fight the biggest and meanest sharptooth I've ever seen, but I also had to battle two fast-biters as well!", he said and paused for a moment, to increase the tension, and in that time the kids couldn't believe they knew the sharptooth: "Red Claw!", they called in unison, surprising Pterano.

"Red Claw? Who's that?", he asked them.

"Did the sharptooth have a big scar from his claw to his eye?", Littlefoot quickly asked, which made Pterano almost faint.

"W-Well, just wait and hear the story!", he said and quickly continued.

"So there I was, hungry and tired, facing 3 meat eaters, ready to have me in their stomach.", he said and the kids gasped.

"But then, I remembered that I promised myself to see my beloved family again!", he continued, looking at Petrie, who stared at Pterano with the greatest admiration.

"So I gathered the last of my powers and flew up, dodging the claws and the jaws. I flew up, and then down, and then right and left, confusing them completely!", he began telling the battle in details.

**That night, outside the cave...**

"Littlefoot!", his grandparents called desperately, so did the other parents to their kids.

The parents met up on a certain spot, not far from the cave the children and Pterano were in.

"Any luck?", Grandpa Longneck asked the other parents, who nodded in response.

"Well, it's not use looking now. We shall continue in the morning. Maybe they'll be back by then.", Grandpa concluded and turned away, but was stopped by Mr. Threehorn: "I can't believe you're saying that! Our little kids are out there alone in the night! They could be in danger right now!".

Surprisingly, Tria was the one to respond: "Topsy, our children are no longer hatchlings. They should be able to care for themselves for the night.", she said and rubbed his head with hers, which seemed to soften him up.

"Very well", he mumbled and turned back to his nest, as the others did.

**Meanwhile, in the cave...**

No one could hear the grown-ups' calls from outside as they were too captivated in Pterano's story, which was drawing to an end: "Eventually, when they seemed so tired and angry at me, as if the last thing they would do is to eat me, I dove down and slashed the sharptooth from the eye to the claw, giving him a huge scar, to teach him that no sharptooth can mess with me! And thus, he ran away!", Pterano finished with inflated chest.

All of the kids cheered, though Littlefoot and Cera didn't believe it for a moment.

Littlefoot looked at Cera's expression and whispered: "You don't believe him either, huh?".

She turned to him with a smile, saying: "Nope! But you have to admit he's a good story-teller!".

"But...", Pterano began again dramatically, and the kids held their breath once more.

"He swore he'll have his revenge on me!", he finished.

"How could you tell what he said? You don't know sharpteeth!", Cera asked him angrily.

"Oh really? _But I am speaking Sharpteeth now, aren't I, Chomper?_", he asked, the last part, in sharpteeth, was directed to Chomper.

Everyone's jaws dropped, and Chomper just said: "Wow.".

"How... Did you do that?", Littlefoot asked him, shocked as much as the others.

"After being so long in the mysterious beyond, I decided I wanted to learn what sharpteeth were saying. So I listened to their conversations, and finally learned their language.", he explained.

"Well, enough with that, time for you to return to your nests!", Pterano called.

"But you're so cool! Can't we stay here just one more night?", Chomper pleaded.

"Well... Alright.", he agreed, and everyone cheered and settled for sleep, forgetting that their parents are probably looking for them (And they did.).

"_This is probably the weirdest day in my life..._", Littlefoot thought and fell asleep.

_**Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, if you wish to save the stories please comment/review ASAP. Thank you again for reading! =)**_


	26. Chapter 26: The Banished Flyer Part 4

_**I want to thank all the reviews and the reviewers (4! The most I've ever had on a single chapter! =D). Thank you for enjoying my stories, and bringing them back to life! Expect quite a few more stories, and feel free to send me in a private message more ideas for new stories! =D**_

_**I only hope that time will allow me to actually write them...**_

_**Without further delays, enjoy the next chapter!**_

Part 4- The Secrets are Uncovered

**The next morning...**

The kids and Pterano, who turned in very late also slept until very late, still slept when the bright circle was high in the sky.

With still no sign from the kids, the parents continued their searches, calling their names as loud as they could, hoping they were all alright.

This time however, Tricia accompanied them, since the Threehorns didn't want to leave her alone.

Fortunately for them, Tricia had the keenest sniffer of them all, thanks to Chomper's lesson (flashback):

_Tricia was standing near Chomper, and he did something she really liked, he sniffed her._

_"Tickly, tickly!", she called, rolling with laughter as Chomper softly sniffed her tummy, and soon soft._

_"Me wanna tickly too!", she cried._

_"Okay. If you wanna 'tickly' you need to close your eyes (Tricia closes her eyes), and sniff with your nose!_

_Tricia did so, and unintentionally got closer and closer to Chomper until-_

_"Haha! Stop! It tickles!", Chomper cried as he rolled on the ground with laughter._

_"Me smelly Cho'per!", she exclaimed and stopped sniffing._

_"What are you guys **doing**?", Cera asked with astonishment as she saw them._

_"Umm, nothing.", Chomper quickly said and Cera turned away, confused._

Tricia practiced her sniffing almost every day since then, and got almost as good as Spike!

Tricia decided to practice her sniffing again since she was getting bored, and quickly noticed a familiar smell- "Me smelly Cewa!", she called and started running in another direction.

"Tricia, wait!", Topsy called.

"What did she say?", Grandma Longneck asked Tria.

"I think she said she smelled Cera.", Tria replied, puzzled.

"I say we follow her! It's the only option we have right now!", Mrs. Flyer called and followed her, as did the others after her.

Tricia soon arrived next to the cave in which Pterano and the gang were hiding.

"Big sister!", Tricia called and charged towards Cera, waking her up, making her scream "Ouch!", and that way waking up everyone in the cave.

The adults soon reached the cave as well, and everyone, except the longnecks who were too tall, opened their eyes and dropped their jaws in astonishment.

They couldn't believe what they were seeing- Pterano sleeping together with the kids!

"You... You!", Mr. Threehorn said angrily after shaking off the shock.

"Mr. Threehorn!", Pterano called in shock.

"Who is it?", Grandpa Longneck asked, as he and Grandma were the only ones who couldn't see Pterano from up there.

"B-Brother...", Mrs. Flyer mumbled with surprise and slowly walked inside.

The two longnecks stared at each other, asking each other at the same time "Pterano?".

Pterano put down Chomper and Petrie as Mr. Threehorn was making his way slowly towards him. The kids didn't let out a sound.

"You were banished for 5 cold times, and there hasn't been even 1 yet! How can you explain yourself?!", Mr. Threehorn began the interrogation, completely disregarding Pterano's well-mended wing.

Just as Pterano was about to say something, his sister went around Mr. Threehorn and also approached him slowly.

"Pterano?", she asked in disbelief.

"Hello, sister!", he said happily and went to hug her, but 'accidentally' touched her with his right wing, and jumped a bit in pain.

"Pterano, what have you gotten himself into?", she asked him, worried, as she looked at his wing.

"He got himself into the storm!", Ruby explained her.

"The storm from a few days ago?", Mrs. Flyer asked.

"Yeah. I guess it wasn't such a good idea to fly around in a storm.", Pterano explained with a painful smile.

"All this doesn't matter, Pterano! You were banished! Now get out of here!", Mr. Threehorn said angrily and stomped on the ground.

"Let's just go out for now, okay?", Mrs. Flyer said, ignoring Mr. Threehorn, and she and Pterano walked out of the cave, Mr. Threehorn behind them, and behind him the kids.

All of the parents seemed like they wanted to shout at Pterano, but when they saw their kids, the angry faces turned towards them.

"We are very disappointed of you!", they all said and unison, and the kids dropped their faces, except Tricia who ran back to her mom.

**That evening...**

"We are very disappointed of you, Littlefoot. We thought you knew better then that.", Grandpa longneck said to Littlefoot as the Longneck family reached the nest.

"I know that, grandpa. But because of his wing I just couldn't tell on him.".

"Well done, Littlefoot.", his grandma said, surprising the other two.

"Knowing to give priority to the more important things is a thing not many can do. But you, Littlefoot, did the right thing. You chose his health over his punishment. I am very proud of you.", she explained with a smile.

Grandpa, also understanding her, smiled as well.

"But what's gonna happen to him now?", he asked them, worried about Pterano.

"This is a decision we're going to leave for the council. As for tonight, he is sleeping with Petrie's family.".

"By the way, where have you been last night?", Grandma asked him.

"We were with Pterano.", he answered.

"What were you doing there?", Grandpa asked him.

"Oh, Pterano told us some really great stories! How he fought sharpteeth back in the mysterious beyond, and some of his adventures there!", he explained happily.

"Hmm... Well, you should get some sleep Littlefoot. The council will be discussing it as soon as the bright circle rises.", Grandpa said slowly and put his head down.

"Okay, goodnight Grandma and Grandpa!", Littlefoot said and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile, at Petrie's family's nest...**

"Everyone! Me got a surprise!", Petrie announced to his siblings as he landed in the nest.

"Surprise indeed!", Pterano called when he reached the nest as well (Petrie's new nest was reachable even to those who couldn't fly).

"Uncle Pterano!", his nephews and nieces called happily and hugged him.

Mrs. Flyer came along with Pterano and smiled to see the happy family reunion.

"What are you doing here?", "What happened to your wings?", questions started to come up, and after a few minutes of explaining, Mrs. Flyer told them: "Pterano is going to have a big day tomorrow, so let him get a good night sleep.".

"Okay, mom!", they replied, and slept just beside Pterano.

"Pterano gonna stay, mom?", Petrie asked her at the side.

She sighed and said: "I don't know, Petrie...", and Petrie sighed as well and went to sleep.

"But I truly hope he does...", she finished quietly to herself.

**The next morning...**

Pterano woke up earlier than all the others, nervous. Being unable to get back to sleep, he went down and started wandering around the valley.

"Well, lookie-lookie who we have here...", an amused, menacing voice was heard from behind Pterano, who didn't need to turn around to know who's voice it is.

"Well, I knew I should have been expecting you to show up sooner or later. Am I wrong, Sierra?", he said with a hint of hatred in his voice.

He turned around to see his old companion Sierra landing on the ground nearby him.

"Oh yes, a surprise indeed!", a slightly-laughing voice was heard as response to Sierra's.

"And where there's a Sierra, there is always a Rinkus.", Pterano said with the hatred much clearer in his voice as Rinkus landed behind him.

"So what are you two up to now?", he asked them, annoyed.

"Oh, why are you so angry with us? Don't you miss your old friends?", Sierra avoided his question.

"Enough with this. Leave now, before I'm seen with you!". Pterano ordered them.

"Hehehe. As you wish, 'sir'.", he laughed again and he and Rinkus took off.

"But don't think you've seen the last of us yet!", Sierra called to him before the 2 fliers left.

"_Damn. What are those two up to? They might ruin my plan!_", Pterano thought as he turned back towards his sister's nest.

**Later, at the council...**

Grandpa Longneck, along with help from the gang, told the council about Pterano's incident, and finished explaining the case.

"If there aren't any more questions, we will now move on to the votes.", he called and looked around to see if there were any questions.

"Very well. Anyone supporting Pterano's parole from exile, temporarily or permanently, please move to this side (nods his head to his right). Anyone against- please move to the other.".

The outcome of the trial was soon clear: exile.

The heads of Pterano, the gang, some of the parents, and Petrie's family dropped in sorrow.

"Pterano is again sent to exile.", Grandpa announced, to the joy of most of the council.

"That's right! Now move it!", Mr. Threehorn said angrily as he moved towards Pterano.

"Not again...", Petrie said with grave sorrow.

Pterano rubbed his head gently and said with a faint smile: "We will meet again Petrie. Be sure of that.".

The others looked at Pterano sorrowfully, and Pterano looked back, sad, but didn't say anything.

After a while of walking, he suddenly called: "Chomper, do you mind coming over here?".

Chomper stared at the others for a moment and went to Pterano: "Yeah?".

"There's something important I must tell you, Chomper. But not now. Let's get further away...".

**As they got very close to the exit from the Great Valley...**

"Can you tell me now?", Chomper asked Pterano, intrigued.

"Yes. What I wanted to say is...", he started saying, and quickly grabbed Chomper, covering his mouth.

"...Time to go back to daddy.", he finished and looked like it was very painful for him to do that.

"Daddy?!", Chomper tried to ask but his mouth was covered by Pterano's wing, as he said to himself: "Mission completed.".

**After some time of walking...**

Pterano suddenly stopped, still holding Chomper, and looked around.

"_Hey Red Claw, I have your son._", he said in Sharptooth.

Red Claw, followed by Screech and Thud soon appeared.

"_Excellent job, Pterano. Missed me, Chomper?_", he said, following with a diabolical laughter.

Chomper tried to scream for help, but it was no use.

"_I did my part of the deal. Goodbye._", Pterano said and put Chomper down in front of Red Claw and turned away.

"Oh no, you don't...", a familiar voice said and suddenly Pterano's wing was grabbed.

"Sierra! What are you doing here?!", Pterano asked with shock.

"Didn't expect to see us, ha?", Rinkus asked as he grabbed Chomper.

"Sorry, your little deal is off now.", Sierra said with a diabolical tone.

"_Stage 1 of the plan is complete. Now for the last stage..._", Sierra said to Red Claw in Sharpteeth, and turned to Pterano: "Teaching us Sharpteeth was the only good idea you've ever had.", he said and started laughing madly.

"_Throw them into that hole, I want finish that little biter myself later._", Red Claw ordered to the 2 fliers, who put Pterano and Chomper inside the hole.

"With that wing, you'll never get out!", Sierra said and he and Rinkus started laughing.

"What is the meaning of this?!", Pterano shouted to them.

"Very simple. Your little 'deal' was just the first step in out grand plan of having all the green food in the Great Valley just for us! We've had it with the mysterious beyond!", Sierra replied, and the two fliers followed the sharpteeth into the valley.

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will be the last one of the story (and oh, I can't wait to move to my other stories! ;D)!_


	27. Chapter 27: The Banished Flyer Part 5

_**Author's note: I'm really sorry for not writing for such a long time. School has been keeping my too busy lately, and I wasn't able to make any progress with the story. I hoped this would be the last chapter of this story, but it seems I'll have one or two more chapters. As I promised, I will continue my stories. Don't give up on me! =)**_

_**Without further delays, enjoy the long-awaited chapter:**_

Part 5- Rescue Operation

**Back in the Great Valley...**

"You know, I really feel bad that he's gone.", Littlefoot told the others, who sighed in response.

"I can't believe I'm saying that, but I agree with you.", Cera also admitted.

"I told you he's really good inside!", Ducky also said, when she noticed something:

"Hey, where is Petrie?".

The others also began looking around: "Hey! There he is!", Ruby called and pointed to the sky.

"Do you think he's gone after Pterano?", Littlefoot asked with concern.

"I'd bet my horns he did! Come on!", Cera called and the gang started running after Petrie.

**Meanwhile, above the mysterious beyond...**

"Me can't leave Pterano again alone!", Petrie said to himself as he continued his searches for Pterano.

"Petrie, Petrie!", calls were heard from below him.

"Chomper?!", Petrie asked with astonishment and dove down.

"Hey, what you do here?", Petrie asked them.

"No time to explain! You have to warn the Valley that Red Claw is on his way!", Pterano called to him.

"Red Claw?!", he repeated in shock.

"Yeah! Now hurry!", Chomper urged him, and Petrie quickly flew away.

"How do we get out of here? If only your wing wasn't broken...", Chomper asked Pterano.

"Well... Actually, it's not broken.", Pterano admitted.

"You lied to us?", Chomper asked him angrily.

"Yes, but we have no time for this. I have to somehow stop Red Claw! If only I could break this...", he said and stared at the tree star juice, now almost as hard as a rock.

"Try to hit it on the ground!", Chomper suggested.

Pterano tried it, but the wing just got stuck in the ground.

"It's too soggy and soft from the storm!", he called desperately.

"There has to be another way...", he started when he looked at Chomper's teeth.

"What?", Chomper asked with concern as he saw Pterano staring at his mouth.

"You don't think...", Chomper began saying fearfully.

"Yes. Bite me.", he said and reached out his wing in front of him.

"Are you sure about it?", he asked with concern.

"Yes.", Pterano immediately said and Chomper began chewing...

**Soon later, back in the Valley...**

"Guys!", Petrie called as soon as he saw his friends.

"Where were are you?!", Cera asked him immediately, but Petrie didn't answer: "No time to explain! Red Claw be on his way here!", he shouted.

"Red Claw? How can he know how to enter the Valley?", Littlefoot asked him.

"Me don't know, but we gotta go!", he urged them and they started running back.

"Have you seen Chomper? We can't find him!", Ruby asked Petrie.

"Chomper be with Pterano!", he answered her.

"Pterano?!", they all repeated.

"Me don't know what happen, but they be stuck in a hole!", he explained.

A huge roar was heard, interrupting the conversation, following sentences in sharpteeth (that the gang didn't understand, of course): "_This way, Red Claw!_", Sierra called to him.

"AHHH!!!", Ducky screamed as she was lifted to the air, while the others weren't looking.

"Well lookie-lookie who we have here...", Rinkus said with a smirk. "Remember me?", he asked, and Ducky gasped.

"Ducky!", the others called, and Ruby managed to grab Rinkus' legs: "Oh no, you don't!".

"Hey, let go!", he shouted to her, trying to shake her off.

"Not before you let go of Ducky!", she shouted back, and Rinkus took both of them to the source of Sierra's voice.

"Petrie, you've got to let the grown-ups know that there are bad guys here!", Cera quickly shouted to him.

"Me going!", Petrie replied as he flew away.

"Hey, let go!", he suddenly shouted as Sierra grabbed him with his claws.

"Oh no, Petrie!", Cera and Littlefoot called at the same time.

"You little runts won't mess up our plans again!", Sierra called to them with an evil smirk.

Littlefoot spotted Red Claw and his fast-biters entering the Great Valley, and quickly called "I'm going to get the grown-ups!".

"Give it up. You'll never make it by foot in time!", Sierra called again, and started laughing.

"They don't have to!", Pterano, with Chomper on his back, shouted as he flew towards him, smashing into Sierra, freeing Petrie from his grasp.

"You! How did you free your wing form that stuff?!", Sierra asked him with shock and anger.

"It's very useful to have a sharptooth friend. Don't you agree?", he asked him with a smirk, and landed down to let Chomper go off of him.

"Tree star juice is just as gross as tree stars!", Chomper called and wiped his tongue with his claws.

"Petrie, go get help! I'll keep him busy!", he shouted to him and took off again, floating in front of Sierra.

"Okay!", Petrie called back and flew away.

"Tsk. No problem. After I finish you off, I'll go deal with your beloved nephew", he said with an evil grin.

"Do you honestly believe it'll be that easy to beat **me**?", Pterano asked and dashed towards him.

Sierra barely avoided it and smashed Pterano, who almost fell to the ground, but managed to get up back into the air.

Littlefoot whispered something to Spike, who nodded with a smile.

"Hey Pterano! Come here and pick up Spike and me! We have an idea!", Littlefoot called to him.

"Are you sure?", Pterano asked as he avoided another one of Sierra's blows.

"Yeah! Just let us get on you!", Littlefoot shouted confidently and Pterano quickly landed to let them on.

He struggled to get them into the air as well, but managed to do it.

"Now get close to him.", Littlefoot whispered to Pterano's ear.

"I don't know what you're plotting, but this isn't gonna work!", Sierra shouted as he dashed towards Pterano.

Pterano moved out of the way and quickly got close to Sierra.

"Now!", Littlefoot called and both he and Spike jumped on Sierra, making him fall quickly.

"**Are you guys crazy?!**", Sierra shouted in panic. The 2 were simply too heavy for him to fly well, especially since they jumped on him with full force.

"Pterano, dive!", Littlefoot called to him, and he did so.

Just a bit above the ground, Littlefoot called "Now!" again, and both he and and Spike jumped back on Pterano.

They weren't high above the ground now, so they didn't get hurt much, but Sierra fell from a much greater height, and wasn't able to get back to the air in time.

He crushed into the ground, passing out.

"Good job!", Chomper and Cera called happily from the ground.

Pterano, Littlefoot and Spike landed with smiles, but Pterano noticed something wrong: "Where are Ruby and Ducky?!".

The others gasped as a response- they forgot about them for a moment.

"Looking for those two?", Rinkus shouted from afar, still carrying both Ducky and Ruby.

"Put those girls down right now!", Pterano ordered him (like he used to do in the past).

"Even if I do, they'll never get away from **those guys** in time.", he laughed, pointing towards Red Claw, Screech and Thud, who were closing on them.

"By the way, thanks. We could have never pulled it off without you!", he said with a diabolical laughter.

"What do you mean by that?!", Pterano asked him angrily.

"That kid!", he replied, pointing at Chomper.

"Had he stayed in the Valley he could have warned everyone about Red Claw long before he even got close, but thanks to you, Red Claw is already in the Valley! Hahahaha!".

"It's true. His nose could have protected the Valley instead, but I'll take responsibility and save it by myself!", Pterano shouted back and dashed towards him. Chomper looked confused and worried.

"Not so fast!", Rinkus quickly called to him.

"Get any closer, and those kids will fall from the sky!", he threatened. Ruby and Ducky looked terrified.

"_Tsk. What can I possibly do now?_", Pterano asked himself.

"Pterano! Fly under that guy!".

Without sparing a moment, Pterano did what he was told to by the surprising voice, and Rinkus didn't even get to drop Ruby and Ducky.

"Perfect timing, sister!", Pterano called cheerfully as Ducky and Ruby landed on his back, looking up to see his sister, who just smashed into Rinkus.

The gang cheered as Pterano landed, and Ducky and Ruby got off, big smiles of relief on their faces.

"Thanks, Pterano!", they called.

"Don't mention it.", he said with a smile and started breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?", Ruby asked him with concern.

"Yeah... I'm just a bit exhausted. I'm not used to carrying other dinosaurs.", he joked, and the kids laughed.

"I could use some help here!", Mrs. Flyer called from above, trying to avoid Rinkus' dashes and knock him out of the sky as well.

"Ahhh!", she suddenly screamed when she was attacked by a sneaky attack by Rinkus from behind.

"Sister!", "Mom!" calls were heard from Pterano and Petrie as Mrs. Flyer fell from the sky.

Pterano quickly caught her, but Petrie charged towards Rinkus.

"Petrie, no!", everyone called from below, but they had no time to be distracted by him: two roars, and Screech and Thud were almost on them.

"Take my sister and run away!". Pterano called to the kids as he put unconscious Mrs. Flyer on Cera and Littlefoot's back and quickly flew to help Petrie.

"Hey, put me down!", Chomper suddenly screamed (in flattooth, however.) as he was grabbed by Thud!

"Littlefoot, you take Mrs. Flyer. I have him.", Cera said with a smirk.

"You're really getting used to that, aren't you?", Littlefoot asked her with a smile as he and the others ran away.

"_Not so fast!_", Screech called (although only Chomper could understand him) and also grabbed Cera.

"Cera!", the others called in fear and stopped running.

"_Red Claw won't let me eat someone as fat as you, so I better just wait for him._", Screech said to himself.

"Hahahaha!", Chomper laughed so hard that tears came out of his eyes.

"What are you laughing about at a time like this?!", Cera asked him angrily.

Chomper tried to stop his laughter, but could only mutter: "He said... You're fat! Hahahaha!".

Chomper suddenly stopped laughing as he saw Cera's expression. The others took a step back.

"He WHAT?!", she screamed in anger and shook out of Screech's hold.

"_I'd run away if I were you!_", Chomper warned him with a smile.

The others took another step back, terrified expressions on their faces.

Chomper could only see from his angle Cera and the gang, so he was puzzled about their strange behavior. Is Cera **that** scary when she's mad?

"What's wrong with you?! I'm taking care of this!", she asked them angrily as she didn't hear them running away.

"Cera, run away!", Ruby called desperately.

"What are you talking about?", she asked her while keeping her eyes focused on Screech.

"You should look above you, Cera! You should, you should...", Ducky called fearfully.

"What?", Cera asked angrily and looked up.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!", she screamed as she realized she was staring into Red Claw's eyes!

Spike quickly pushed her away and they started running.

"But what about Chomper?!", Cera, Ruby and Littlefoot asked together.

"I'll be fine! Just stay away from Red Claw!", Chomper called, still held tightly by Thud.


	28. Chapter 28: The Banished Flyer Part 6

_I'm apologizing for taking so long to finish this story. Finally, it's coming to an end, and I can start working on a story focusing at Brekclub85's characters: Rory, Myra and Rita, and of course Chomper! Also: a little prologue to the next story is provided. Without any further delays, enjoy the final chapter of this story! =)_

Part 6- "Three Mountains to the Left, You will Find Me There."

**Some distance away from Red Claw, Screech and Thud...**

"Finally beat that annoying Rinkus. Are you all safe?", Pterano asked with worry as he flew beside them.

They looked at him sadly and shook their heads.

"It's Chomper, right?", he finally noticed.

"Any ideas how to free him?", he asked after they explained the situation.

They shook their heads again.

"I see. Well...", he began, when he looked back to make sure the sharpteeth weren't following him: and they were.

"Kids, run faster!", he urged them.

"The grown-ups be that way! We can make it!", Petrie called in relief.

Red Claw suddenly roared in their direction, and Pterano froze immediately, landing on the ground and facing the predators.

"What wrong, uncle?", Petrie asked him immediately, floating by his side.

"Everyone, stop!", Pterano ordered, and the gang stopped.

Red Claw, Screech and Thud stopped chasing them.

Pterano shook with fear and anger, Chomper only shook in fear, now held by Red Claw.

"Chomper!", the gang called together as they saw Red Claw focusing his eyes on the little Sharptooth.

"Say, what did he say, Pterano?", Ruby asked Pterano with a worried expression on her face.

Trembling with anger and concern, Pterano answered: "He said that if we don't leave the Great Valley, Chomper is gonna be his lunch.".

"You coward!" calls and other insults were heard from the gang, but since Red Claw couldn't understand them it was meaningless.

"Here the grown-ups come!", Littlefoot called and everyone was distracted by the huge herd of dinosaurs, led by the gang's parents. Pterano used the chance and took off to the sky without getting anyone's attention.

"There are the Sharpteeth! Drive them off the Great Valley!", Grandpa Longneck announced as the adults got nearer.

"Wait, stop!", Littlefoot, Ducky and Ruby called the same time, but the noise of the stomping huge feet didn't allow their voices to reach them.

A sudden gasp was heard, and the gang turned to see Cera taking as much air as she could to her lungs.

"**STOP!!!**", she screamed from the bottom of her lungs, and the adults came to a stop.

"What are you doing, Cera?! Get out of the way!", her dad shouted at her furiously.

"No! Red Claw say that he eat Chomper if we don't get out of here!", Petrie called.

"Here?! What do you mean by 'here'?!", Mr. Threehorn called.

"The... Great Valley...", Ruby mumbled, and try not to meet his eyes.

Mr. Threehorn wanted to say something about this, of course, but Grandpa Longneck seemed to mind something else: "How could you know what he was saying?", he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"That's what Pterano said... Hey, where is he anyways?!", Littlefoot answered and finally noticed Pterano wasn't nearby.

Out of nowhere, Pterano called to the adults, in flattooth, of course: "Longneck! Get the kids out of there and attack by the count of five!".

Without thinking twice, Grandpa Longneck began counting quietly: "...3, 4, 5!".

As he reached 5, Pterano dove down and quickly snatched Chomper out of Red Claw's claw, but Red Claw responded fast: he smacked them down to the ground, some distance away.

"Now!", Grandpa Longneck called to the adults, and they charged towards Red Claw.

"_No!!! Those idiotic flyers ruined my plan!_", Red Claw called furiously, but he didn't have a chance against the entire Great Valley, and retreated along with the fast biters.

"We have to seal off the opening he used!", Grandma Longneck called and the adults continued to chase the sharpteeth away.

The gang, meanwhile, paid attention to Chomper and Pterano: "Are you alright? Are you?", Ducky asked them with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, we're fine.", Chomper reassured her.

"Speak for yourself!", Pterano suddenly called out tearfully. "I think I broke my wing!".

The gang started laughing, and even Pterano couldn't help it and joined the laughs, though he added that "I'm serious...".

**A few hours later...**

Pterano explained the kids what just happened, and went to the council after Mr. Thicknose treated his broken wing. It also turned around that Rinkus and Sierra escaped form the Valley before they could be brought to the council.

The gang quietly watched the council form the sidelines, as Pterano explained what happened (**Author's note:** If you're really imaginative, you should imagine the next part as a flashback. =P):

"It all began while I was looking for green food in the mysterious beyond. As you know, green food is rare there, and after not eating for a long time I became extremely weak. I managed to fly over countless Sharpteeth while I had strength, but at that time I could barely walk. And then the worst possible luck struck me: I was facing the 3 sharpteeth you saw earlier. Using the Sharptooth language, I had already learned, I pleaded them not to eat me. The biggest of them told me his son, Chomper, ran away to the Great Valley, so we made a deal: in exchange for sparing my life, I had to bring his son back. I pretended to have a broken wing and stayed in the Valley, waiting for a chance to take the Sharptooth. The only chance came after the last council, and I took it. Thinking I fulfilled the deal, I walked away, but it was a trap. It was only a part of a bigger plan. By taking Chomper away from the Great Valley, I took the only way to alert the Valley if Sharpteeth were coming.".

Chomper looked proud of himself, but the others looked confused. Littlefoot and Ruby simply smiled.

The adults started discussing what Pterano told so far. It was clear that many of them didn't believe Pterano. Some of the adults stared at Chomper for a few moments. Chomper himself looked nervous, but the adults didn't look at him angrily. The exact opposite, actually: they were intrigued, even happy when they looked at him.

"Please calm down, everyone! Pterano still hasn't finished talking!", Grandpa Longneck called, and the adults silenced.

Pterano continued explaining his theory of what happened: "Me and Chomper were thrown into a deep hole by my two **former** companions (Pterano made sure to emphasis the word 'former'). After Chomper and I were unable to do anything to warn you, they headed straight to the Great Valley. My guess is that they made a deal: the flyers would have all the food in the Great Valley, and the Sharpteeth... Well, you. Luckily, Petrie, my dear nephew, just happened to fly by. We told him to warn the Great Valley.".

"But how did you managed to get out of that hole if you couldn't fly? The tree star juice on your wings should have prevented your flying?", Mr. Thicknose asked him out of curiosity.

"Umm... Well...", Pterano tried to explain, but was concerned that it would embarrass Chomper, but the little Sharptooth admitted: "I bit it off!", he said happily, almost proudly, though he also blushed with a bit of embarrassment.

Nearly all the adults burst into laughter, except for Mr. Threehorn, of course. Mrs. Flyer, who woke up by the time of the council asked him, nearly choking with laughter asked: "You let a Sharptooth munch your wing?! Hahahaha!". Chomper wasn't offended at all by that remark. He laughed more than everyone else, in fact.

After the laughs finally stopped, Pterano finished speaking:

"And so, we were able to fly out of the hole and help you defeat the sharpteeth.".

**A few minutes later, after the council was talking over what should they do with Pterano...**

"The council will stick to the decision of banning Pterano from the Great Valley!", Grandpa Longneck announced, to the disappointment of the gang, Petrie's family, and Pterano himself.

"However...", Grandpa Longneck began again, and the others raised their eyes in hope. "We will grant him 2 kinds of paroles: first, he will be allowed to stay until his wing has fully recovered. And second, until his punishment is over, he will be allowed to come and visit the Great Valley once every 50 days!".

Everyone cheered on the decision, except Mr. Threehorn who simply muttered 'Hmph' and walked away, but didn't raise his voice.

Life in the Great Valley continued as usual, except for the fact that the adults began to realize even more how Chomper could be valuable to their well-being, and Petrie comically trying to persuade his friends into breaking Pterano's other wing so he could stay a few more days.

**10 days later...**

The time of Pterano's farewell came. His wing was now in perfect shape, verified by Mr. Thicknose, who the past 10 days asked him repeatedly about his ability to speak Sharpteeth.

"Where is Petrie?", concerned Littlefoot asked as Pterano was about to leave, but Petrie wasn't anywhere in sight.

"He's on the tree over there.", Guido said as he appeared out of the crowd, pointing on a rather larger tree not far away.

"Why isn't he coming down? Doesn't he want to see Pterano off?", Cera asked him, confused.

"He says saying goodbye is too hard.", Guido explained.

After a few moments of silent, Ruby spoke up: "I'll go talk to him". She set off to the tree.

"Petrie! Are you up there?", she called, despite knowing he was there. "Please come down!".

Petrie came down for the side of the tree not facing Pterano.

"Look, not saying goodbye won't make him stay.", she tried to convince the tearful flyer.

"Me know... But saying goodbye be too hard!".

"Come on, it's not like you're gonna be alone. And besides, you know he'll come back. He might even have something to tell you.", she said, and pushed him a bit forward with a smile.

"Petrie, you got to hurry!", Ducky suddenly called as Pterano took off to the sky.

Petrie quickly flew in his direction and caught up.

"I was wondering where you might be.", Pterano said, as if he wasn't sad to leave his family again.

Petrie couldn't speak as the tears kept flowing down.

"Oh, cheer up! You're supposed to be a proud flyer!", Pterano said, trying to raise his spirit.

"You right!", Petrie suddenly called and wiped his tears.

"Petrie, do you see black rock?", Pterano whispered to him. Petrie nodded in response. "If you ever need my help... Three mountains to the left, you will find me there.", Pterano finished and winked to Petrie, and they both smiled.

"Well, that was a great adventure. Farewell!", Pterano called as he flew past the great wall, to the setting sun.

_I hope you liked the story! I'm glad I finally managed to finish it! xD_

_Here's the prologue to the next story. Get ready for a **massive** cliffhanger. xD_

**Meanwhile, in the Mysterious Beyond, in a place called 'The Canyon of End'...**

A skinny, young 2-legged Dinosaur was walking into a dark cave, it's face hidden by the dark...

"_Back already I see... Anything to report?_", an adult evil-like Sharptooth voice was heard.

"_Nothing yet, sir._", the little Dinosaur who just entered the cave answered, revealing a girl's voice.

"_It's only a matter of time until that little twerp ends up here. And when he does, bring him to __**me**__. Hahahaha!_".

"_Yes, Red Claw, sir._", the young Dino replied with no emotion in her voice, turned away and started walking out.

"_And remember..._", Red Claw spoke again, and the Dino froze.

"_If you fail... Both you and your two little friends will remain trapped in this canyon __**forever**__._", Red Claw threatened.

"_Yes, sir..._", she answered, the last word filled with pure hatred. She slowly walked out of the cave, her cold eyes showing no emotion whatsoever.

"_She sure is something..._", Screech said, a bit impressed.

"_She could never fail this mission, right, boss?_", Thud asked Red Claw.

"_With her, victory is as good as mine!_", Red Claw said with an evil grin. "_So young, innocent-looking and gullible... And yet she's the perfect killer... Hahahahahahaha!"._


	29. 29: Not All Sharpteeth are Bad Part 1

_The next story includes and focuses on 3 of Brekclub85's characters: Rita, Rory, and Myra, as well as Chomper, of course. This won't be the only one including them, so don't worry! And now, enjoy the story! =D_

**Author's note: **To make things simple, I will write what Spike is saying in Italic, like how I write sharpteeth, but the others won't be able to understand him, of course.

**Not All Sharpteeth are Bad**

Part 1- End of the Way, the Canyon of End

"Ruby!", Chomper called to sleeping Ruby in their cave.

"Hmm?", she asked him, barely awake, her eyes still closed.

"We're late!", he urged her.

Ruby immediately opened her eyes and jumped up. "Really?!".

"Yeah, come on!", he answered and two ran outside.

**In front of the Thundering Falls...**

"I simply can't believe it.", Cera said, overjoyed.

"Can't believe what?", Littlefoot asked her.

"Didn't you notice? The day where Chomper finally comes last!", she answered, excited. The others rolled their eyes.

"Is that really something to be competitive about? Is it?", Ducky asked her, confused.

Cera stared at her as if Ducky was insane. "Don't you want to be the best sometime? Chomper always somehow gets here first, despite that almost everyone here is faster than him!".

"Me no think Spike is faster...", Petrie remarked. "_Oh really?_". Spike dashed towards Petrie in response, who quickly got away. (**Author's note: **I remind you that it's only so the readers will understand him. The others still can't understand what he says.) Everyone started laughing, when Ruby and Chomper finally arrived.

"Sorry we're late!", Chomper quickly called. "It's okay, let's go!", Cera called in response and set off.

Ruby faced Littlefoot with a confused look. "It's a long story.", he explained with a smile.

Today's chosen destination was the great wall of the Great Valley, where they decided to play Rolldown: a race down the great wall that had to be performed while rolling down.

"Hey, Grandma!", "Hey, Grandma Longneck!", Littlefoot and the others called to the old Longneck.

"Hello, children. Where are you going now?", she asked with a pleasant smile.

"Just going to play!", Cera answered happily.

"Just don't get to close to the great wall!", she instructed.

"Oh, but we were going to-", Ducky began saying, but Cera quickly put her tail on her mouth: "Shh!".

"Did you say something, Ducky?", Grandma Longneck asked her, confused.

"Oh, nothing at all!", Cera and Ducky called at the same time.

"Have fun!", the old Longneck said and kept walking.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?", Littlefoot asked them, concerned.

"We aren't even going to the Mysterious Beyond! What could possibly go wrong?", Cera asked confidently.

"Yeah, come on, Littlefoot!", Chomper pleaded him with a smile.

"You're right. Let's go!", Littlefoot agreed and the gang set off again, despite Grandma Longneck's warning.

**The Great Wall...**

"This is so much fun!!!", Ducky called as she rolled down quarter of the great wall along with Petrie.

"Look at us!", Cera called as she, Ruby and Spike rolled down at the same time.

"And now it's our turn!", Littlefoot called as he and Chomper both rolled down, and landed nearby the others.

"Hey guys, how about a race down the mountain?", Littlefoot asked, to the approving calls of his friends.

"If you want to race me down, you need to race me up first!", Ruby called competitively and ran up the great wall, the others following her, laughing.

**A few moments later...**

The gang was positioned nearly halfway the great wall (That was some serious height), ready to race down.

After everyone stretched their legs a bit and got ready, Petrie was the one who started the race: "Be ready... Set... Go!", to the word "Go!", the 7 Dinos started rolling down the mountain as fast as they could, each kind with a different way: the 2 footers realized it would be best for them to roll sideways, while the 4-footers discovered rolling to the front would be easier (like a bowling ball).

The race was tight, but the 4-footers clearly had an advantage, as Ducky, Petrie and Chomper were left in the dust, literally. Ruby was still on par with Littlefoot, Cera and Spike, despite being a 2-footer.

"_I won!_", Spike called victoriously as he reached the bottom of the wall first.

"Nice going, Spike!", Littlefoot called as he and Cera arrived at exactly the same time, Ruby shortly after them.

Ducky got down as well a few moments later, Petrie shortly behind her.

"That was fun! It was, it was!", she called happily.

"Heh, it seems Chomper is last again!", Cera called with a smile that quickly faded as she looked up the wall.

"Chomper?!", everyone called together in panic, as he wasn't seen anywhere.

"I'll go check if he got stuck on a rock or something!", Ruby quickly called and rushed back up the mountain.

**The Valley of End, the Mysterious Beyond...**

"_Another boring day at this stupid place..._", a skinny little fast biter said angrily to himself as he was wandering around the canyon. "_If I don't get any food, Rita is gonna kill me,_", he though with a smile.

"_Hmm? What's that?_", he suddenly asked as he noticed a little t-rex on the ground.

"_Hey, are you alive?_", the biter asked, and the little rex moved his head, but was still unconscious.

The biter smiled, and lifted the rex, putting him on his back, despite the fact they were nearly the same size.

**Back in the Great Valley...**

A few minutes later, even after the whole gang joined the search, it was clear that Chomper was gone.

"It's all my fault... It was my duty to watch him!", Ruby said tearfully.

"It is not your fault, Ruby! And do not worry, we'll find him! We will, we will!", Ducky told her as she kept looking where Chomper might have gone to.

"**Ahhhhhh!**". Everyone quickly turned around to the source of the scream- Ducky. She was in fact above a deep hole, and managed to not fall down thanks to a small branch that was stuck under the rocks.

"Ducky, are you okay?", Littlefoot asked her as he lifted her up with his tail.

"Mhm.", she said and looked down the hole. "Do you think Chomper fell through here?".

Spike answered that question as he sniffed around the hole and nodded.

"I guess that's a yes!", Cera called and got prepared to jump down the hole.

"What you be doing, Cera?", Petrie asked her with concern.

"What does it look like? I'm going to get him!", she answered angrily and was about to jump to the hole again.

"But if the hole goes through the big wall, wouldn't we end up in the Mysterious beyond?", Littlefoot asked her.

Cera rolled her eyes. "That's all the point. What's the fun if there's no **adventure** in it?", she answered with a smile and jumped down.

(**Author's note:** I'm not writing another version of the 'Adventuring' song unless I get a specific request. I'm lazy, okay?! D;)

"It look pretty steep... How we get back up?", Petrie asked, a bit too late, since Cera had already jumped.

"Easy,", Ruby replied and brought a long vine from a nearby tree. "We can use this!".

"Nice idea!", Littlefoot complimented as Ruby tied the vine around one of the rocks above the entrance, and dropped the rest of it down. Spike meanwhile jumped as well after Cera.

"All ready!", Ruby called and jumped down.

"Now it's our turn!", Littlefoot said with a smile and jumped down.

Ducky and Petrie stared at each other. "Me no like this...", Petrie said fearfully.

"I know, but Chomper is our friend. He is, he is!", Ducky answered and jumped into the hole, along with him.

**Meanwhile, at another part of the Canyon of End...**

"_Hey, I'm back! And I brought something with me!_", the little biter called as he entered a rather spacious cave.

"_Great, I'm starving!_", a rather angry girl voice answered him. The girl came out from the deeper part of the cave, revealing a little t-rex, as skinny as the biter was.

"_We're not gonna eat it!_", the biter said angrily and put unconscious Chomper on the floor.

"_What's wrong with you, Rory? Bringing in all kinds of junk!_", the t-rex looked furiously at unconscious Chomper.

"_Just take it easy for once, Rita!_", he told her angrily.

Before this could develop into a complete war, another young skinny biter entered the cave.

"_Did you have a good hunt, Rory?_", she asked him happily.

"_You bet! Look at this!_", Rory called proudly and pointed on Chomper.

"_Awe... Isn't he cute?_", she said softly, almost motherly.

"_Oh, come on, Myra! Don't you go so soft like that wimp!_", Rita said angrily, and looked at Rory.

"_Who are you calling a wimp?!_", Rory asked furiously.

"_Shh, both of you! I think he's waking up!_", Myra said angrily and looked at Chomper, who slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, where am I? This place...", he began to say nervously, but then his eyes met the 3 sharpteeth.

"Ahhhhhh!!! Stay away! Don't get close!", he screamed frantically and ran to the wall of the cave, as far as he could from Rory, Myra and Rita.

"_What's his problem?!_", Rita asked Rory angrily. Rory was just as confused as her. Myra looked intrigued.

"_Hey dude, can't you speak?_", Rory asked him and got closer.

Chomper finally had the time calm down, so he hesitantly answered. "_Yes..._".

"_He's kind of cute, don't you think?_", Myra whispered to Rita, who hmphed angrily.

Rory put his hand forward: "_Hey, I'm Rory!_", he introduced himself with a kind smile.

"_I'm Chomper..._", Chomper nervously answered and shook claws with him. (A common act that Sharpteeth do when meeting each other.)

Rory tried to bring him to the other, but Chomper was resisted a bit. "_Don't worry, they're really nice! Sort of..._", he reassured him, the last 2 words were only his thoughts about Rita though.

"_Hi, I'm Myra._", the girl biter introduced herself, blushing. She was nearly as nervous about meeting Chomper as he was himself.

Rita started walking out of the cave, to the angry response of Rory: "_Aren't you going __to introduce yourself?_".

"_Hmph, whatever._", Rita said without even turning around and walked out of the cave.

"_That's Rita. She's nicer when you get to know her._", Myra explained, trying to make up for Rita's unfriendly behavior.

"_Oh Rory, I got ourselves a Longneck for dinner!_", Myra said happily to Rory.

"_You're amazing._", he replied with a smile. Myra turned red with blush.

Chomper gulped: "_Longneck?!_", he thought. "_Anything wrong, dude?_", Rory asked him. "_No, nothing at all!_", Chomper answered with a smile. "_I bet Littlefoot isn't even anywhere around!_", he thought confidently.

"_Let's wait till Rita comes back before we eat._", Myra said happily and went outside to bring the carcass in.

"_Where did Rita go?_", Chomper asked Rory, worried. "_Don't worry about her. She'll be fine. She sometimes goes outside for a few minutes and then comes back._", he told him confidently.

**A few minutes later...**

Rita arrived along with Myra, both dragging the carcass inside.

"_Alright! I'm starving!_", Rory said happily and was about to take a bite.

"_Shouldn't you let the new one have the first bite?_", Rita asked him.

Rory smiled. "_You're right! Dig in, Chomper!_".

Chomper stared at the carcass with a forced smile. Ever since he arrived at the Great Valley, he didn't touch meat even once (except for the crawlers, of course). In fact, he almost completely forgot Dinosaurs of his kind are supposed to eat other Dinosaurs.

"Chomper, are you here? Where are you?", Littlefoot's voice was suddenly heard.

Chomper stared at the carcass and got completely nauseous and dizzy.

"_I don't feel so good..._", he mumbled and walked into the deeper part of the cave.

"_What's up with him?_", Rory asked, confused.

"_I thought I heard a voice outside. Was it my imagination?_", Myra spoke up.

"_I'm sure it was only your imagination._", Rita answered, and for some reason had a victorious smile on her face.

"_Guys, tomorrow we're getting out of here._", Rita said happily and took a bite off the Longneck.

Rory and Myra nearly choked with laughter. "_That was number 49!_", Rory cheered. "_The 49__th__ time you're saying that, and it's still funny!_", Myra said happily. "_I know, I know. But this time it's gonna happen. Finally, after all this time we'll be free!_", Rita answered with a smile.

**Meanwhile, outside, not far away...**

"Chomper, are you there?", Littlefoot and Ruby called desperately. The others nearly fell asleep.

"Give it a rest, guys. We'll keep searching tomorrow. Chomper isn't a hatchling. He'll be fine for one night.", Cera said and laid down, ready for sleep.

"You're right, right you are! Chomper is not a hatchling, and a hatchling he's not!", Ruby said and relaxed.

"Do not worry, Littlefoot. We will find him tomorrow. We will, we will!", Ducky promised him.

"Sigh, okay. Night, guys.", Littlefoot said as he finally settled for sleep. "Night!", they all replied and fell asleep in the canyon as well.


	30. 30: Not All Sharpteeth are Bad Part 2

Part 2- On Sharpteeth and Flatteeth

**The next morning...**

When Chomper got up, the others were already sitting near the entrance to the cave, talking among themselves.

"_Hey, everyone!_", he said happily, as if nothing happened that night.

"_Good morning!_", they all greeted him back.

"_I just wanted to say thanks for yesterday, and I'll be going back home now. Can anyone show me the way?_".

Rory and Myra stared at each other, worried.

"_We'll leave it to you, Rita._", Myra quickly said and she and Rory left the cave quickly, but the two peeked in from the outside on the conversation.

Rita struggled for a moment and then said: "_This place is called 'The Canyon of End'. Do you know why?_".

Chomper shook his head, of course. Rita sighed and explained grimly: "_It's called that way because it's the end. Once you get in here, there's no going back. There's also no hope to be rescued from the outside. The walls of the canyons seal any voice, and there's no wind to carry our scent._".

"_So are you all stuck here?_", he asked her. "_Yeah. We tried lots of times to find a way out, but we only failed._".

Chomper looked stunned for a moment, but then smiled. "_My friends will come here soon, I'm sure of it. And they'll get all of us out of here._".

Rita, Rory and Myra all looked completely shocked. How could he give such a groundless promise?

Rory couldn't help it, and entered the cave: "_Who are those friends you're talking about?_", he asked curiously.

"_My very best friends._", Chomper replied happily.

"_I didn't know there were any other Sharpteeth around here._", Rita said in surprise.

"_Oh, they aren't Sharpteeth. They're all leaf eaters of all sorts of kinds! Fast-Runner, Spiketail, Flyer, Bigmouth, Threehorn and a Longneck!_", he explained happily, glad to tell Sharpteeth how nice leaf eaters are.

"_You're wrong!_", Rita suddenly shouted and ran out of the cave, tears coming out of her eyes.

"_Did I say anything bad?_", Chomper asked the Fast Biters, confused and worried.

"_I've never seen her like that..._", Myra whispered, worried as well.

"_She'll be fine..._", Rory reassured them. "_But I'd be glad to have a chance and talk to your friends!_", Rory said happily.

"_Heh, just don't eat them too quickly!_", Myra joked, and the 3 Sharpteeth shared a laugh.

"_Well, if you want to get to know them, you first need to learn to speak like them._", Chomper explained.

"_So you can talk like leaf eaters?_", Myra asked him, impressed.

"_Yeah! Do you want to learn how?_", Chomper asked them, excited.

"_Of course we do!_", the two biters answered immediately.

**Meanwhile, outside...**

The gang already woke up, and walked in the direction which they hoped will lead them to Chomper.

Unfortunately for them, the Canyon of End was shaped like a huge U, and they picked the wrong way.

"Hey, is it just me, or is it getting really hot here?", Cera asked them, breathing heavily.

"I know what you mean. I do, I do.", Ducky answered, also breathless from the heavy heat.

"Just a little further, I know we can do it!", Littlefoot encouraged them.

"Did you pick up Chomper's smell yet, Spike?", Ruby asked him hopefully, but Spike shook his head.

"Me seeing what me think it is?", Petrie called, excited.

"Water!", the others replied in unison and and ran to the small water hole, right where the canyon ended. Above it was a small waterfall, constantly replenishing the amount of water in the hole.

"Just what I needed!", Cera called happily and relaxed in the cool water.

"Guys, we have to go now. We probably took the wrong way.", Littlefoot called and the gang sighed, but got out of the water anyways, except Cera.

"Cera, come on!", Littlefoot urged her.

"I'm trying!", she answered, struggling. "I think my tail got stuck somewhere...".

Everyone got back in the water and after a few pulls, Cera was free. "Thanks.".

A few minutes later, as soon as the water was out of their sights, the wall of the canyon broke apart, and water started flooding the hole, gushing into the canyon...

**Meanwhile, at another part of the canyon...**

Rita slowly entered a dark cave and looked around. "_Red Claw, I'm here._".

"_Anything to report, Rita?_", the giant rex asked her.

"_Yes, I've identified Chomper._", she answered.

"_Are you sure it's him?_".

"_Yes. As you predicted, he wouldn't touch meat._".

"_Are Rory and Myra suspecting anything?_".

"_Nothing at all. But Chomper claims his friends will come and rescue him..._".

"_I doubt they can find him here. If they are here... get rid of them. Chomper and the leaf eaters must _**_not_**_ meet._".

"_Yes, Red Claw, sir. But how about Rory and Myra? What if they discover and interfere with the plan?_".

"_As true Sharpteeth, like us, I don't think they'll interfere with the plan. After all, leaf eaters are only our food, and nothing more. And as long as you do your part well, they won't suspect a thing. However... You know I won't forgive any interference with __my plans. If they try to stand in my way I _**_will kill them._**".

"_You promised they will not be harmed!_". Rita shouted to him furiously.

Red Claw grabbed her by her neck. "_I won't tolerate cheekiness even from _**_you!_**_ Don't you care anymore about your parents?!_".

The last sentence made Rita freeze. "_Yes. I will do my part of the deal, Red Claw._".

"_Don't forget who are those who caused you to lose your parents. And if the little biter is siding with them, he's no better!_", he shouted angrily. Rita nodded.

"_You have until the time the great circle is in it's peak!", _he shouted, and tossed her down.

Rita got up and stumbled out of the cave as quickly as she could. When she got out she noticed something strange: "_Wind?_".

Since the canyon was enclose everywhere, except for a narrow opening on its top, there was never wind inside the canyon. But even stranger were the smells that the wind carried: "_Leaf eaters?!_".

"_My friends will come here soon, I'm sure of it. And they'll get all of us out of here._". Chomper's confident words echoed in her mind, as one by one she identified the different smells: Longneck, Threehorn, Flyer, Bigmouth, Spiketail and a Fast-Runner. A perfect match to what Chomper said.

"_Rita, come check this out!_", Myra's voice was suddenly heard. Rita just arrived at the cave without even noticing.

"M-my... name is.. Rory!", Rory mumbled hesitantly in Flattooth.

"_That was perfect!_", Chomper cheered.

"My name is Rory!", Rory said again, much more confidently this time.

Chomper and Myra applauded happily.

"_Now it's my turn!_", Myra called. "Nice to meet you! I'm Myra!", she called confidently in Flattooth.

Now it was Chomper and Rory's time to applaud. Rita looked confused. "_What are you guys doing?_", confused Rita asked them.

"_Chomper is teaching us Flattooth!_", Rory answered happily.

"_Want me to teach you too, Rita?_", Chomper asked with a smile.

"_Maybe later. I need to talk to you right now._", she answered, and Chomper came out, as well as Rory and Myra.

"_Not you two. I need to talk to Chomper alone._", she told them.

"_Oh, so we'll just stay here, Rita._", Myra said and the two Fast-Biters sat and talked to each other, practicing their new Flattooth talking ability.

**Outside, a few moments later...**

Rita and Chomper were slowly walking together in the canyon, when Rita suddenly asked him: "_So what do you think of the leaf eaters?_".

There wasn't nothing weird in this question, coming from a Sharptooth. Chomper smiled and said "_They're my friends!_".

Rita suddenly stopped, making Chomper stop as well. "_Do you think they think of you as a friend as well?_", she asked him, rather angrily, her hands were starting to shake.

"_What do you mean?_", he asked, completely confused.

Rita couldn't hold it inside anymore: "_Do you know what leaf eaters did to me?! Do you know just how much my life was messed up because of them?!_", she shouted furiously at him, as if it was his fault.

She relaxed a bit, and told him her story: "_It was a little older than a hatchling... Me and my parents were sleeping, when out of nowhere a herd of Longnecks arrived and started trampling us! My parents told me to hide, and I managed to run to safety. After a while, the Longnecks were gone and there was a lot of dust, but no sign of my parents._".

Chomper slowly backed away, not believing her words. "_You're wrong! The leaf eaters I know will never do such a thing!_", he stood up for his friends.

"_All Leaf Eaters are the same! They only want us gone!_".

"_You've never met my friends!_", Chomper shouted back.

Rita looked shocked for a moment, then grabbed Chomper's hand and started dragging him across the canyon.

"_Hey, what do you think you're doing?!_", Chomper asked her in panic. She was incredibly strong for someone of his size, and Chomper couldn't get himself free.

**Back at Red Claw's cave...**

Red Claw's nose acted up.

"_They're here... Go make sure nothing goes wrong._", Red Claw said to Screech and Thud.

"_We're on it, sir._", they answered and ran outside

**At another part of the canyon...**

Spike nose also suddenly acted up and he groaned "_I smell Chomper!_".

"What is it, Spike?". Ducky asked him.

"_This way!_", he urged them and ran to the side of the canyon.

"I think he found Chomper!", Cera called happily and followed him, the rest behind them.

They arrived at the entrance to the Sharpteeth's cave, not sure what they'll find inside.

Littlefoot decided to peek in, and called "Chomper, are you here?", and then noticed the two sharpteeth sitting on the floor. "Uh-oh...", he mumbled and backed away slowly.

Rory was the first one to noticed them. He smiled and walked towards Littlefoot, Myra behind him.

"Did you find him?", Cera asked him impatiently.

"No... But I did find other Sharpteeth!", he called, worried, and the others got ready to run.

"_Hey, are you Chomper's friends?_", Rory asked them happily, but in Sharpteeth accidentally, which sounded like a few small roars to them.

Myra walked out of the cave. "Rory, use flattooth.". He then realized his mistake. "Oh, right. Sorry.".

The gang's jaws nearly fell to the ground.

"Sorry about that. Are you Chomper's friends?".

"Err... Yeah?", Littlefoot answered, completely confused.

"He's gone out with a friend of ours. They should be back soon.", Myra explained.

"By the way, I'm Myra, and this is my friend, Rory.", Myra introduced themselves.

Cera slowly walked to the shady side of the canyon and lay down, claiming that "This heat is causing me to see illusions, let me just have a rest.".

"Is there something wrong with her?", Rory asked, worried.

"She be fine.", Petrie answered, adapting to the weird situation.

**After the gang introduced themselves...**

"So, you won't try to eat us?", Ruby finally asked.

"Even if we tried, we couldn't. We've never hunted anything.", Rory said with an apologizing smile, as if he was supposed to start chasing them around down the moment he saw them.

"Mhm. All the leaf eaters we ate were already dead. Not like we eat much, anyways.", Myra added casually. The others got a bit of chills.

"So did you also eat green food like us? Did you, did you?", Ducky asked them curiously.

"It's not like we didn't try, but wow, that stuff is gross!", Rory exclaimed.

The gang laughed at the Chomper-themed reaction to green food, but Myra looked concerned.

"Anything wrong?", Rory asked the girl fast biter. "Is it just me, or do I smell a lot of water?", she answered, worried.

Rory raised his nose. "You're right!".

They stared at each other, confused, and then it struck them: "Did you happen to be at our swimming place at the end of the canyon?", Rory asked them, worried.

The gang slowly nodded. Rory and Myra sighed at the same time: "Not again...".

"What's wrong?", Littlefoot quickly asked them.

"You probably moved the rocks that keep the water away. Well, no problem. We just need to fix it before the canyon floods completely. After all, we can't swim well.", Myra explained.

The gang was slightly shocked by her calmness.

"Well, it's our fault. We should go fix it,", Cera suggested and stared at the gang, obviously hoping one of them will volunteer for the job.

The others stared at her with an expression of _**"our** fault?"**.**_

"Fine, fine. I get it. I'll go fix that thing...", she said with a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"I'll come too. I know which rocks to put where.", Myra said and joined Cera.

"I should come too, because I'm a swimmer. Yep, yep, yep!", Ducky called and joined the two girls.

"This sounds like fun!", Ruby called and joined the girls.

"What are we gonna do?", Littlefoot asked after the girls were already far away.

"I say we should find them. It probably isn't gonna happen, but one time Rita was gone for 3 whole days!", Rory suggested with a smile, reminiscing about how he and Myra found her piling up a huge amount of rocks to try and escape the canyon, which nearly crushed her when it fell down.

"Me no wanna wait here for 3 days!", Petrie said angrily, and Spike shook his head.

"Alright, let's go then!", Rory said, excited, and the boys set off.


	31. 31: Not All Sharpteeth are Bad Part 3

_**Disclaimer: I'm going to borrow a certain name from Brekclub85's stories. It's his/hers and does not belong to me. I remind you again that all of the OC's in the story are Brekclub85's and not mine. =D**_

Part 3- A Lie, a Truth, and a Broken Promise

**Back with Chomper and Rita...**

"_Why are you doing this?! Where are you taking me?!_", Chomper asked Rita in panic.

"_To the one who let me have a chance... A chance of getting my life back: Red Claw._", she answered him.

Chomper was completely confused and angry. "_How can you believe the meanest Sharptooth in the Mysterious Beyond?!_".

Rita suddenly stopped and began explaining: "_After my parents and I separated, I began searching for them. Day after day, I didn't notice myself getting weaker and weaker, having nothing to eat. And then he showed up... He offered me a deal: He'll take me under his care and help me find my parents if I carry out a certain assignment._".

"_And what was that assignment?_", he asked her, though he already suspected he knew what it was.

"_He didn't tell me for a while. Before that he taught me to hunt other dinosaurs. I don't know why, but I always felt like something was wrong. If I failed to do what he told me he'd leave me in a cave for days... But thinking about seeing my parents again let me go through all of that..._".

This was getting suspicious. "_I'm sure I heard this story somewhere..._", Chomper thought.

Rita started dragging him again, but Chomper stopped resisting as he was deep in his thoughts.

"_Julie..._", he muttered, and Rita froze.

"_H-how do you know my mom's name?_", she asked him, completely shocked.

"_A few days after I hatched, while me and my parents were looking for a place to live in, we ran into you and your parents._

_Your mom was a good friend of my dad when they were kids, and your parents told us about the island that we made our home._

_A few weeks later, my parents went to hunt at the Mysterious Beyond and met your parents, who told them you were separated._".

Rita stared at him, excited. "_So are my parents alright?!_".

"_Yeah. They told my parents that they're traveling the world, searching for you. They had a feeling that you'll be okay._".

"_Now I remember!_", Rita called."_I was a few weeks old when I met you! You were so cute back then! Not that you aren't now!_", she tried to tease him, but blushed at the last sentence.

"_Don't call me like that... I'm not a hatchling anymore..._", Chomper said, but blushed as well. The two completely forgot about Red Claw.

"_So what happened to the Longnecks? Did my parents eat them?_", Rita asked with a smile.

Chomper turned very serious. "_Your parents told mine... That it wasn't the Longnecks' fault._".

"_What do you mean?! They're clearly the ones who caused all of my problems!_", she said angrily.

"_My Longneck friend's grandparents told me that Leaf Eaters never even try to get near Sharpteeth!_", Chomper explained to her.

"_So... If they weren't running _**_to us_**_... They were running _**_from_**_ something else!_".

At this point the two Sharpteeth already came to the conclusion.

"_And a few days later, Red Claw found you! What are the chances of that?_", Chomper went on.

"_So you mean... Red Claw was plotting the whole thing from the start?! He was the one who got the Longnecks to separate us?!_", she asked furiously.

Chomper nodded.

"_Well, well. Looks like you finally realized. But it's too late now!_", a voice suddenly called and both Rita and Chomper were grabbed and taken away.

**At the pond, in the other side of the Canyon of End...**

"We sure made a lot of mess...", Ruby said with apologizing voice.

"Yeah... Sorry about that...", Cera apologized as well, shocked the the sight of gushing water from the shattered wall of the canyon.

"I think we'll need more then a few rocks to fix that. I do, I do...", Ducky remarked, the water level so high that she had to float now, despite being a distance away from the pond.

"There's no way we can fix that, and if we'll stay here we'll drown!", Myra called and turned back, picking up Ducky, and Cera and Ruby shortly behind her.

"We have to tell our friends! We do, we do!", Ducky reminded them.

"We left a vine we can use to climb up and get out of the canyon!", Ruby told Myra.

"That's great! I can't wait to be out of this place!", Myra answered.

"Can we talk about it **after** we get out?", Cera asked them, and they all sped up.

**With the boys...**

The boys' group, completely unaware of the danger from both edges of the Canyon slowly walked away, Rory calling to Rita in Sharpteeth and the others to Chomper in Flatteeth.

"How much more there be to go?", Petrie asked Rory, out of breath, and landed on Spike's back.

"I don't know. Rita won't let me and Myra go far into this side. She says there's only a cliff at the edge. She probably thinks we're hatchlings or something.", he explained, rather angrily on the last sentence.

Rory suddenly stopped and turned around to them. "I need to know something important.".

"Hmm?", Spike asked him. (Yes, he can make such a sound.)

"Am I scary?".

The others looked confused. "Why do you ask?", Littlefoot asked him.

"Rita said that we Sharpteeth are supposed to be scary, but she calls me a wimp, and Myra calls me cute.", he said, blushing on the last few words.

Littlefoot smiled. "We can all pretend we're scary. Chomper isn't scary at all, but he can pretend really well he is!", he explained.

"So, if I pretend I'm scary, will I look like I'm **really** scary?", Rory asked him, hopeful.

"I guess. Just try!", Littlefoot encouraged him. Spike and Petrie nodded.

Rory took a deep breath, showed his teeth and shouted "Rawr.".

The 3 leaf eaters nearly choked, trying to hold back the laughter.

"Was it really that bad?", the little Fast Biter asked him, discouraged.

"Y-You could w-work on it, I g-guess...", Littlefoot muttered, still struggling not to insult him by laughing.

They started walking again, and Petrie suggested to fly up and search from above.

"Hey, me see the others!", he called from the sky.

"Did they fix the Canyon?", Rory asked from below.

"Me don't know, but they sure seem to be in a hurry!", he answered and looked to the other side of the canyon.

"Uh-oh!", he suddenly called, frightened.

"What's wrong, Petrie?", Littlefoot asked him immediately.

"Me see Chomper, but me also see Screech and Thud!", he answered, terrified.

"Screech and Thud?", Rory asked them, confused.

"They're just two evil Fast Biters that always try to eat us!", Littlefoot answered angrily.

Rory stared at him. "Not that I mean you're evil too!", Littlefoot added quickly.

Petrie flew back down. "Me probably see wrong, but me think me see two Champers!", he said.

"That's Rita!", Rory answered.

"**Ahhhhhh!!!**", a scream suddenly came from behind.

"_Ducky!_", Spike grunted and ran back.

"That was Ducky's voice!", Littlefoot called and he and the others followed Spike.

Ducky was being washed in their direction by a small wave, but too fast and tall for her to swim through.

Petrie quickly swooped down to get her out of the water, but got swept by the water as well.

"Rory, climb on my back!", Littlefoot called to him.

Rory climbed, and meanwhile Spike pulled Ducky and Petrie out of the water.

"Thanks!", the 3 smaller dinosaurs said together to Spike and Littlefoot, who were big enough to not get carried away by the water.

"Is everyone okay there?", Ruby's voice reached them.

"Yeah, but what happened?", Littlefoot asked as Cera and Ruby stood in front of them, Myra on Ruby's back.

"We kind of had a problem with the water. Anyways, we need to hurry and find them.", Cera explained briefly.

"There be troubles!", Petrie called.

"Screech and Thud are here!", Littlefoot told them.

"That mean Red Claw is here too!", Petrie called with shaky legs.

"Scared?", Cera teased him.

"No! Me not scared of big... Mean... Sharptooth...", he muttered, but his legs shook even more.

"Anything wrong?", Littlefoot asked Rory and Myra, their eyes and mouth opened in shock.

"Red Claw was the one to get us into the Canyon into the first place and separated us from our families!", Rory said angrily.

"Ooooh... I hate him so much!", Cera shouted and smashed a nearby boulder into pieces.

"The more you're angry, the less you're happy.", Ruby tried to cheer him up.

"Whatever you think doing about it, getting back at him won't solve a thing. We just need to get Rita and Chomper.", Myra told him.

Rory smiled. "You're right. Now let's go get our friends!", he called and started running, the others behind him, calling "That's right!".

**At the other edge of the Canyon of End...**

Screech and Thud dropped Rita and Chomper on the ground.

Rita was knowing who the expect, but she was worried for some reason.

Chomper was worried, but he also knew what to expect next.

"_So you found it all out, huh? No use to pretend then..._".

"_Why did you do that?!_", she asked him furiously.

"_I needed someone loyal and powerful to serve me. I knew that one day you'll fulfill both traits... So I did what I did to get you._".

"_Did you do all that just so you could kill Chomper?_", Rita asked him, trying her best to not attack Red Claw recklessly.

"_I never thought that brat would become such a nuisance. So I planned to save you for something else. Oh well..._", he answered her, somehow managing to overlook the fact that Chomper was sticking his tongue out at him the whole time. Rita looked at Chomper and smiled, forgetting for a moment about Red Claw.

"_Now I have one last job for you, and you probably guess what it is._", Red Claw said, a diabolical grin spreading across his scarred face.

Rita and Chomper stared at each other, both knowing what he's going to say.

"_Kill him now, and I'll free you and the two Fast Biters, and help you find your parents! It's a deal you can't refuse!_".

Rita didn't move.

"_What's wrong? After hunting so many leaf eaters, can't you hunt just one more dinosaur?_", he asked, keeping his evil grin.

Rita faced Chomper, and the two stared at each other.

"_You know what will happen if you make the wrong choice, don't you?_", Red Claw threatened.

"_Thanks, Chomper. In the short time we knew each other you made me happy after being so miserable for a long time. I don't know why,but I really like you. I couldn't harm you even if I wanted to._".

The two sharpteeth smiled to each other and then faced Red Claw.

"**_I refuse!!!_**", Rita shouted, the words echoing inside the cave.

"_Kill both of them!_", Red Claw ordered Screech and Thud, who both charged towards the small Sharpteeth.


	32. 32: Not All Sharpteeth are Bad Part 4

_Author's note: Sigh... Okay, first things first- I'm really really really really **really** sorry for not uploading for such a long time. I have no excuse, so I'm not gonna make one. I also apologize especially to my most loyal reader, **Brekclub85**, who is the original creator of Rory, Myra and Rita, for taking this 'break' on the story I promised to write for him/her. Anyway, to all of my loyal readers (If I still have any, lol.), please enjoy the next chapter, and again, you have my sincere apologies. All comments are welcome! (As long as they're not stupid. xD)_

Part 4- Adjusting to a New Life

Chomper and Rita hugged each other in fear of what was coming, closing their eyes.

Suddenly, 2 bumps were heard, and the two Rexes opened their eyes to see what happened.

Screech and Thud, completely confused, were lying on the ground, nearby a Longneck and a Spiketail, their tails raised up in attacking position. At the entrance of the cave were a few more dinosaurs, who were approaching them as well.

"Looks like we made it just in time, didn't we?", Cera asked Chomper with a grin.

"You sure did!", Chomper answered, smiling.

"_Remind me to be angry at you later, Rita._", Rory told her with a grumpy expression.

"_Did you hear it all?_", Rita asked him, concerned. "_Yeah, but I guess I could forgive you one day._", he joked.

Myra came closer to Rory and whispered in his ear: "_I told you they'll like each other!_", though the two Rexes heard it clearly, answering unanimously "_We do not!_", blushing at the same time. Both Rory and Myra laughed.

"_So those are your friends?_", Rita asked Chomper somewhat angrily, staring at the gang.

"_Yeah, and once you get to know them I'll sure they'll all be good friends!_", he answered confidently.

"_Hmph! I still don't trust leaf eaters!_", she called and turned to the other side, especially to not look at Littlefoot.

"_I know we probably have a lot to talk about, but we have a situation here!_", Myra called them, and just barely managed to avoid Thud's claws.

"_Hey! Watch out where you point these dangerous things!_", she shouted angrily.

"_And you're calling yourself a fast biter?!_", Thud taunted with a smirk and tried to slash again, but Cera head-butted him a distance away. "Hurry up and go!".

"Rita doesn't understand you!", Chomper tried to explain.

"Whatever! Just grab your girlfriend and go already!".

"She's not my girl- Ugh, why do I even try? _We need to get out of here fast, Rita!_".

"_Is there anything __**else**__ I should know?_", Rita asked Myra angrily, while they were all running.

"_The Canyon is going to be flooded soon!_", Myra shouted in reply.

"_Just great! Did you mess up the pond again, Rory?!_".

"_Hey! It wasn't me this time!_", he answered angrily.

"_It was kind of the Leaf Eaters' fault. But they apologized._", Myra explained to her.

"_Wanna eat them later for that?_", Rita suggested. The other Sharpteeth rolled their eyes in response.

"Ouch!", Rory and Chomper shouted at the same time. They ran into Spike and Cera from behind.

"Hey, what gives?!", Rory demanded.

The answer came from above them: "_I guess when you want something to be done, you have to do it yourself._".

Red Claw was already waiting for the little Dinos at the entrance of the cave, blocking their exit.

Surprisingly, he lay down, as if bored, blocking the entrance, leaving only a tiny opening, which not even Ducky or Petrie could go through.

"_I heard what you said. Since the Canyon will be flooded soon, you have only 2 options: try to go through me, or wait until you've all drowned._".

Chomper angrily translated it for the rest of the gang.

Ruby, Cera and Littlefoot already seemed to be thinking of a plan. Ducky and Spike looked terrified, while Petrie looked like he was gonna pass out.

Rita, in this short while, already came up with a plan, and she whispered it to Chomper.

Chomper explained the plan in Flattooth, which Red Claw didn't know, of course..

"_Rita, are you going to be fine?_", he whispered afterwards, as water started gushing through the crack Red Claw left, soaking the ground.

"_I'll be fine! Just concentrate on getting out of here!_".

Rita walked over to the wall of the cave, and looked at it thoroughly. Red Claw's eyes followed her, when she suddenly came to a stop with a grin on her face, not far from the passed out Screech and Thud.

She then faced Red Claw, and said "_I'm sorry._".

"_Beg all you want. I won't forgive you for betraying me._", Red Claw said indifferently.

"_I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about __**this!**_", she called and pulled a vine embedded deep into the cave's walls.

Around the vine, the stone began to crumble, and the cracks began spreading throughout the entire cave, causing it to slowly but surly fall apart.

"_**Are you mad?!**_", Red Claw roared and stared, horrified, as rocks began falling down.

He got up and kicked the unconscious Screech and Thud, who woke up immediately.

"_Get up, you morons! We're leaving now!_".

"_Yes, boss!_", they answered simultaneously and the 3 ran towards the other, darker side the cave, as the entrance was far too small for Red Claw.

The gang and the Sharpteeth ran out of the cave just in time.

"_Where is Rita?!_", Myra called in shock as rocks covered the entrance completely.

"_I'm over here, but I can't move!_", she called back from inside the cave.

The water level rose too high for even Myra and Rory to stand in, and only Littlefoot, Cera, Ruby and Spike could remain standing.

Ruby got closer to the blocked entrance. "I see her!", she exclaimed, and then gasped.

There was still a hole remaining in the blocked entrance, and Rita was stuck at the end of it!

"_Hang in there, Rita!_", Chomper called out to her.

"It's no use! My arm is too short to reach her!", Ruby called, discouraged.

"I have an idea! Everyone, go to the vine. I'll save her!", Littlefoot said.

"I'm staying with you!", Chomper said and climbed on his back from Spike's.

The others ran back (or flew, in Petrie's case), as Littlefoot lowered his tail and shoved it into the hole.

"_Rita! Grab Littlefoot's tail so he can get you out!_", Chomper called to her desperately when there wasn't a response.

"_I don't need help from a Leaf Eater!_", she called angrily, and tried to push herself out, but to no avail.

Water started gushing into the hole, and time was running out.

"Sorry!", Littlefoot called desperately, pulled his tail out and shoved his head in, and then grabbed her by the tail with his mouth, to her scream of surprise.

"_I could have done it myself..._", she mumbled angrily, but climbed on Littlefoot's back anyway.

"She said 'thank you'.", Chomper lied, trying to break the ice between the two.

"No problem.", Littlefoot answered and smiled to Rita, who just turned away from him with a 'hmph'.

He didn't notice it, however, as he struggled against the gushing water, while carrying Chomper and Rita on his back.

**After a while...**

Littlefoot managed to get to the vine, despite that the water level was so high that he had to swim now, thanks to Chomper's and Rita's paddling with their hands.

"I'll hold it for you to climb on!", he called and held the vine with his tail, and the small sharpteeth simply walked over it to reach the vine.

Rita started climbing up the vine, but Chomper lost his balance and fell into the water!

"Chomper!", both Rita and Littlefoot called at the same time, and Rita jumped after Chomper, and caught him with one of her hands, grabbing the wall of the canyon with the other.

"_Thanks, that sure was a close one!_", Chomper called, relieved, just as Rita lost her hold at the wall, and the two Sharpteeth screamed in horror.

But they weren't washed away by the gush of water- Littlefoot managed to grab Rita's tail with his mouth again, and pulled them to the vine. "_Are you enjoying this or something?_", she asked angrily, though she was actually grateful that he saved her again.

"_Thanks..._", Chomper said and smiled to Rita a smile that said 'I-told-you-that-Flatteeth-are-nice'.

"_I still hate Leaf Eaters, though._", she added, but smiled at the same time as she started climbing the vine, followed by Chomper and Littlefoot.

"What took you so long?!", Cera asked them angrily as they finally made it back to the Great Valley.

"Nothing much.", Littlefoot said and smiled convincingly.

"We made it! We're finally outside!", Rory and Myra called joyfully. Even Rita couldn't help but smile. Cera pushed a large rock on top of the opening so that no one will fall in.

"_Welcome to the Great Valley!_", Chomper called happily.

"_This is so beautiful!_", Myra whispered and sniffed and a nearby flower.

"_It's okay, I guess._", Rita muttered. The other Sharpteeth laughed in response.

"I don't want to ruin the mood, but if anyone finds out that there are 4 sharpteeth in the Valley now instead of 1, it won't be pretty.", Cera said gravely, thinking how badly her dad would respond to this fact.

"So we can't stay here?", Rory sighed.

Chomper meanwhile explained everything that was said to Rita.

"We can't go back to the Canyon of End. So where will we go?", Myra asked sadly.

Before anyone could answer, the sound of stomping was heard from not far away.

"Uh-oh.", everyone except for Rory, Myra and Rita muttered.

"_What is this sound?_", Rita asked Chomper.

"_Those are my friends' parents! Hide, everyone!_", Chomper called, and Rita, Myra and Rory hid behind the rocks that were the Great Wall in response.

Soon enough, the gang's parents came into view, all looking either worried or angry.

**A few minutes later, after some yells, scoldings and arguments...**

After Petrie told the Sharpteeth that the coast is clear, they came out from behind the rocks and walked back to the others. (Rory explained to Rita.)

"I thought he'll never stop yelling!", Cera said angrily after their parents left.

"Well, what did you expect? We broke the rules.", Littlefoot sighed.

"I do not want to even think what our parents will say if they find Rory, Myra and Rita. No, no, no!", Ducky called.

"But Rita, Rory and Myra are nice! Nice they are!", Ruby said in surprise.

Myra suddenly spoke up, after translating the conversation to Rita and translating her response: "'It doesn't matter. Flatteeth and Sharpteeth will never be friends!', Rita says.".

"That's not true!", Littlefoot and Chomper immediately called, each of them in his native language.

"_How can you say that after Littlefoot saved you?!_", Chomper asked her angrily.

Rita only turned away from him with a "hmph". Rory and Myra sighed.

"Umm, anyway... I'm sure they can stay just for one day, right?", Ruby suggested.

"Fine, I guess.", Cera muttered, though she was still clearly unhappy with this.

*Growl* *Growl*

Everyone stared at Rory, who was the source of the noise. Spike, Ducky and Petrie took a few steps back.

"Sorry. I'm kind of hungry.", he chuckled.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of food around here!", Chomper assured him.

"Not including us." ,Cera said with a grin.

"Actually, I'm a bit hungry too.", Myra spoke up. "_How about you, Rita?_".

"_Not at all._", she answered with a straight face.

*Growl*

Rita blushed as well as the other Sharpteeth broke into a laugh.

"We'll help you look for food too.", Littlefoot volunteered.

"We will?", Cera asked him, slightly angrily. He gave her a nudge with his tail in response.

"Okay, okay.", she muttered as a result.

The job soon began, but it was not easy at all- first of all, the gang had to make sure Rita, Rory and Myra won't be separated from them. Otherwise they would have gotten lost. Second of all, they knew they'll be at some **big** troubles if they were discovered. And lastly, was the fact that now they had to find about 4 times the amount of crawlers Chomper usually eats, and Rory and Rita were far from light eaters.

**A few hours later...**

Operation "Crawler Delivery", as Rory and Chomper nicknamed it, went through without a problem. Well, except for a dangerously close running into Mr. Threehorn and Tria (Tricia was taking an afternoon nap), but they were spared just in time thanks to Petrie, who saw the Threehorns approaching and warned the gang.

Myra ate a bit less than Chomper usually would, but Rory and Rita ate any crawler they got their claws on, despite the fact that Rita commented every third crawler about how gross they are.

After they cleaned an entire section of the Great Valley from crawlers, or so Spike confirmed, as he peacefully ate the bushes without a single crawler on them, they all set down to rest, but they didn't have much more time for chatting, as it was getting late. And soon, the gangs parents started calling them.

"See ya tomorrow!", everyone who left called. (Spike only grunted this, of course.)

Soon enough, only Ruby and the Sharpteeth were left.

"So, are we going to the nest?", she asked Chomper.

"Yeah.", he answered, and then explained it to Rita.

**A few minutes later...**

Ruby and the 4 Sharpteeth reached Ruby and Chomper's cave.

Ruby, Myra and Rory fell asleep right away. Chomper was happy to find out that his friends can be friendly towards other Sharpteeth besides him.

Rita claimed she couldn't sleep, so Chomper thought of teaching her Flattooth.

She was reluctant at first, but then agreed. The two moved to another side of the cave, so they won't wake up their friends.

"_So how do you speak like a Leaf Eater?_", she asked him impatiently.

"_Well, when we speak like this, we use this part._", he explained, and pointed towards the lower part of his throat. "_At least that's how it feels..._", he added with a chuckle.

"_Leaf Eaters speak from __**this**__ part._". He pointed towards the upper part of his throat, just under his jaw. "_Try saying anything!_", he urged her with a smile.

Rita seemed focus all of her strength into her throat when she spoke: "Ra... Ba... Da...", she muttered, trying to make all sorts of sounds with her new ability.

"_Great!_", Chomper called. "_Now let's try saying a word. For example your name-_ Rita.".

"Rida?", she muttered.

"_Almost!_", Chomper called. Rita showed a slight smile, and tried again: "Rita!".

"_That was really good!_", Chomper said happily. "_Now, let's try saying a whole sentence. For example: 'The green food on the Tree is really yucky'._". The two laughed, and Rita tried to say it, after Chomper showed her how to do so in Flattooth.

Chomper's "lesson" continued for some more, until he felt that Rita has learned enough Flattooth, at least as much as Rory and Myra.

"Good Night!", the two said to each other (in Flattooth) before falling asleep, not far from Ruby, Myra and Rory.

_Author's note: Unfortunately, until further notice, the chapters will keep coming at an irregular rate due to several reasons I can't specify here. I'll try to speed up the uploading, but I can't promise anything... Thanks again for reading, and I hope you'll read the next Chapters as well! =)_


End file.
